The Monster You Made Me
by M.j's place
Summary: John Cena owner of Cryptic D-zynz Art Gallery, meets the man of his dreams Shawn Michaels. Only it may be too late for their love. The Undertaker owns John already. Now 'Taker want's them both, and he want stop until he claims them as his own. And what happens when young Randy gets caught in the crossfire? SLASH Can be dark at times! Taker/Wade John/Shawn Randy/Seth also Raven
1. The Undertaker's playground

**W**elcome to THE MONSTER YOU MADE ME. This is my new story and I will only make this **warning **once. This is a dark story and will contain dark themes. There will be violence, non/con, and death. I will not be putting up a warning at the beginning of each dark chapter because the whole story is dark. You will not know when the darkness will be coming so please **READ THIS STORY AT YOUR OWN RISK. **Thank you and please enjoy **THE MONSTER YOU MADE ME**.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**WELCOME TO THE UNDERTAKER'S MORTUARY, PLEASE ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK**

John Cena looked up at the sign and gulped. "Uh Hunter? Are you sure we are in the right place?" John asked his older brother. "Yep I'm sure. Come on Mark is dieing to meet you. Get it? I said _dieing_." Hunter laughed.

John looked at his brother as if Hunter's head was spinning around. "I don't know Hunt. I think I will pass on this one." John said. His nerves were acting up and He wasn't to sure he wanted to go through with it. "Come on brat, I will take care of you." Hunter spoke to his twenty-three year old younger brother as if he were a child.

"Hey! I'm not a brat thank you very much." John scolded. Hunter took hold of the door handle to the mortuary. John gasped at what he saw. Coffins lined the floors, graphic photos of people slain by Vampires, covered the walls all around. "Hello welcome to The Undertaker's playground. My name is Wade how can I help you?" A tall raven haired man asked in a British accent.

Wade walked out from behind the desk and took out what looked to be a walki-talkie from his back pocket. He walked up to the two very attractive men who just walked through the front door. "I'm looking for Mark. My name is Hunter and this is John. Mark is expecting us." Hunter told the raven haired man politely. "Hunter? Oh yes Mark told me about you. You own that club called Cryptic. "Yes I do. I've seen you there before. You always come with a couple of red heads." Hunter said.

"Yes I do, their names are Heath and Stephen." Wade replied with a smile. Wade winked at the terrified looking man that stood beside of Hunter. "John is it?" Wade asked as he looked Hunter's younger brother up and down, very slow like.

John immediately became tense at the look. Hunter saw the tense look that crossed John's baby face. "Wade was it? I would appreciate it if you would go get Mark now." Hunter said sternly. Hunter did not like the way Wade stared at John.

Hunter was the protective older brother. John was the middle child of three. He had a baby brother named Randy. Randy was just about to turn seventeen. Wade was about to respond but a closed door was opened and a tall man with long jet black hair walked out of what appeared to be a dark room. The kind of dark room used for developing photos. John's mouth fell agape at the sight of the demanding presence before him.

"Hunter, hello. Wade, why didn't you tell me they were here?" Mark asked in a dark voice. "Uh unm. Sor..ry. I was just..." "It's alright Mark we just arrived not but a minute or two ago." Hunter said interrupting Wade. He could tell by the mans stammer that he feared Mark's wrath.

"Very well, shall we? Please go into that room over there and have a seat at the desk, I will be with you gentlemen in a moment." Mark stated. Wade watched as the two men left from his sight. Mark waited until the door to the room was closed before placing his hand around Wade's neck. "I was watching the cameras. I know how long they have been here. You will be punished after they leave, for making me wait." Mark warned.

Wade cringed and almost pissed his leather pants at the thought of enduring another one of Mark's horrible punishments. "I'm sorry master, please forgive me?" Wade asked in a pleading voice. He didn't want to be punished again. His ass ached from the idea of it.

"You should have thought about that before you made me wait." Mark said as he grabbed Wade's covered crotch as hard as he could. "Ahh please I'm soorryy!" Wade begged in pain. "Too late!" Mark exclaimed. Mark removed his hand and walked away from Wade, heading to the closed off room.

"That was him? The famous Undertaker?" John asked Hunter, he didn't know what to think. The door to the room opened and the commanding form of the Undertaker entered the room. "Can I get you gentlemen something to drink, beer, water, blood?" 'Taker chuckled darkly. "John made a tiny gasp at the word blood. Just the sight of blood or the thought of it would make John feel queasy. "No thank you Mark, I think we're good." Hunter spoke up for the both of them.

Mark nodded his head and took a seat at the large black oak desk. The desk was a French Napoleon III Chinoiserie laccquered desk with mahogany and oak linings, each side had an extendable writing slide. Mark had bought the 1870 desk from an antique dealer whom was about to die. Mark had been given a discount on the desk for providing the dieing man with an elaborate funeral.

Mark licked his lips as wicked thoughts entered his dark mind. Thoughts of what he would love to do to the blue eyed, baby face man sitting in front of him. "Alright Mr. Cena, let's see what you have brought for me to purchase." Mark said. He extended his hand out to John.

John slowly lifted the portfolio case up, sitting it on the antique desk. "I think your going to find exactly what you are looking for, my brother is a very talented artist." Hunter boasted. John owned a very popular art gallery named Cryptic D-zynz. Artist from all over the states would come bringing John various art pieces hoping it would be shown. If they were shown in John's art gallery, it meant instant fame for the artist.

John unzipped the leather portfolio case and opened it up facing Mark. Mark looked through the drawings and paintings, slowly turning each page. John watched as Mark's face remained emotionless and unreadable as he leafed through each and every one of John's own art work. John not only owned Cryptic D-zynz, he was a very accomplished artist himself.

Mark closed John's portfolio. John's leg started to bounce nervously. The silence Mark withheld was starting to unnerve John. Hunter placed his hand on John's knee. John turned his head and looked at his older brother. John trusted his older brother with all of the twenty three years he had. John gave in and calmed his body down as best he could.

"I want them all"

Hunter along with John gasped and looked at Mark in shook. Mark chuckled at the brothers amazement. "Wha? What? Are You?" John's next words were cut off by Hunter. Hunter knew just how bad John's business was suffering. With the economy the way it was, money just was not coming in the way it once did. "John please let Mark continue." Hunter spoke up. He was afraid John might say something wrong and Mark would change his mind.

"That's alright Hunter. Your brother is just surprised that's all. Look John I want them all. You have an amazing talent. Tell you what, I have always wanted a hand painted mural. I will buy these and offer you one hundred thousand dollars to paint one for me. Upon completion if I like the painting, I will pay you an additional four hundred thousand more. What do you say?" Mark asked.

John sat there in stunned silence. He could not believe the money Mark was willing to pay him. "John, I think you should do it." Hunter said. "I don't know Hunt. That means I would have to take time away from the gallery." John replied. He was used to running the day to day operations of his gallery. John wasn't to sure if he could take time away.

"John, you hired Evan to be the manager of Cryptic D-zynz, so let him manage. I'm sure you not being in the gallery for a few hours a day won't hurt your business." Hunter assured. John looked at Mark, He really needed the money but Mark scared him in a slight way. There was just something about Mark's dark presence that made his stomach do unwanted flip-flops.

John wasn't sure if he wanted to do the mural, but he really did need the money. "Where were you planning on putting the painting?" John asked. Mark smiled he knew John wouldn't be able to pass up an offer like the one he just made. Mark knew he had John where he wanted him. From the moment Hunter had showed Mark a photo of John. Mark knew he had to have him, anyway he could...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"So John I will see you first thing in the morning? I look forward to watching your art in action." Mark said in a sex laden voice. For reasons John could not explain the way Mark had said the last sentence made his skin crawl a bit. John thought Mark was a very attractive man, but the danger behind Mark's deep eyes had John shying away from the man.

"Yes I will be here at nine am to begin covering the wall with the base paint. Then we can add the mirror of your choosing." John replied softly. "Good then looking forward to it." Mark stated. Mark held out his hand for the brothers to shake. "Let me show you out then" Mark said and led them to the door, opining it up for them. Mark watched with an intense stare as John walked away. "Mmmm mine" Taker licked his lips and closed the door to the mortuary, locking it behind him.

"Wade boy! Get your ass in here now!" Mark yelled. Wade jumped at the voice and ran into the room as fast as he could. "Basement now! Time for your punishment boy! You are forcing me to close up early to punish you and that money will come out of your ass. I want you striped naked, and on your knees when I come down there, understand." Mark asked. Wade nodded his head, "Yes Master Taker" Wade spoke softly. Tears filled Wade's eyes as he turned and walked toward the door that led to the dingy basement.

Wade walked down the steps to the cold room. He wasted no time in doing as he was told. Wade removed his boots, socks, and black t-shirt. He sighed and allowed a few tears to fall as he removed his leather pants and underwear. Wade fell to his knees and wiped at the tears before placing his hands behind his head. "I miss you Mark. What happened to us?" Wade whispered to himself. He remembered how much he used to love Mark's "punishments". Only now Wade loathed them, they were becoming to hard and painful for him to bare.

Wade's breath hitched as he heard the heavy footsteps descend the stairs. He watched as Mark went to a stand and picked up a knife. Wade knew what Mark intended to do with it. The scars on his back were too painful and Mark would rip at them just for fun. Mark walked over to Wade and unzipped his own leather pants. He pulled out his cock and placed the head on Wade's lips. "Suck me now boy!" Taker demanded.

Wade parted his lips and did as he was told. Mark wasted no time in thrusting his cock deep into Wade's gaping mouth. "That's it my cock bitch! Suck me!" Mark stated. While Wade was sucking Mark's large cock the best he knew how, Mark opened the knife and bent over. Wade screamed around Mark's hard member as Mark cut open the longest scar on Wade's back.

Wade couldn't help but gag on Mark's cock, the tears were chocking him. Mark yanked his cock from Wade's mouth and tossed him to the floor. The opened wound hitting the dirty basement floor. "Ahhh" Wade screamed in pain as the dirt entered the cut. "Over on your stomach bitch." Mark demanded. Wade knew what was going to happen next. He shook his head no and screamed the word "Nexus". That was the first time Wade had ever needed to use his 'safe word'.

"That's not going to work. Roll over now!" Mark demanded once more. Mark grew tired of waiting so he forcefully turned Wade over. He wasted no time in ramming into Wade. Blood seeped from Wade's torn hole. "Nexus, nexus,nexus" Wade continued to cry out the safe word to no one. The word falling on deaf evil ears.

Mark rammed his cock all the way in, then completely out, only to do it again and again. "Yeah so damn tight my cock slut. I bet you are loving every inch of it!" Mark exclaimed. Wade could not fight, Taker was just too much. "Nexus, nexus" was the only reply Mark received back. Mark chuckled darkly. "No safe word will save you" Mark pulled out of Wade one last time and shot his hot seed over Wade's gashed and bleeding back. "Ahhhh fuck!" Wade screamed out as the salty substance stung his opened cut badly.

Wade prayed for the first time in his life. He prayed the nightmare of a punishment would end. Sadly Wade knew it was just the beginning...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

** PLEASE SEND ME SOME REVIEWS SO I WILL KNOW!**

**THANKS **FOR** CHECKING **IT** OUT! **HOPE** YOU **LIKED** READING **IT AS** MUCH **AS** I **LOVE** WRITING **IT** :D :))**


	2. The Heartbreak House

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVING THIS STORY. I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AMAZING RESPONSE IT RECEIVED. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, CenaRKO1986, Cenaholic, J4M3Z, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, DARKDAUGHTER18, nexus angel, Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, JadeRose1, and wade john randy slash **for reviewing chapter 1! {AMAZING} **

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Hunter and John arrived home about an hour later. Hunter didn't feel like cooking so they decided to go out and celebrate. Hunter was very proud of his brother and he wanted to treat him with a night out and a celebration.

"Randy, we're home!" Hunter called out. "In here, I'm in the living room." Randy replied. Hunter walked into the living room and John had walked to his office putting away his now empty art portfolio case.

"Who the hell is this?" Hunter asked. He was referring to the person sitting beside of Randy. Randy paused the new video game he was playing and looked up at Hunter. Hunter walked over to Randy and gave the person sitting beside of Randy an evil glare. "Hunter this is Cody. Cody this is my older brother Hunter." Randy introduced them.

"Randy Orton Helmsley, you know damn good and well no one is allowed over here when we are not home. That's the rules. Cody was it?" Hunter said, turning his attention to Cody and away from Randy. Cody nodded his head in slight fear. "Cody we have rules in this house hold and Randy just broke a big one. You need to grab your stuff and leave, now!" Hunter demanded.

Cody jumped up and grabbed his book bag and jacket. He gave Randy a sad look and Randy stood up to walk Cody to the door. "Sit down Randy. This house is not that big. I'm sure Cody can find his way out. By the way Cody, Randy is grounded until further notice." Hunter said.

Randy rolled his eyes at Hunter. He hadn't notice that Hunter had seen the eye roll. "Randy hand it over. Your cellphone and car keys now!" Hunter demanded. "Come on Hunter. We were just playing Naruto Storm generations. Nothing was going on." Randy said.

John walked into the room with a Pepsi in his hand. "What's going on? Who is that?" John asked and pointed to Cody who was still standing by the front door. "That is Cody and he was just leaving. Good-bye Cody." Hunter said in a rude tone.

John walked over to Cody. "Come on kid. I will walk you out. How old are you Cody?" John asked politely. "Um I just turned seventeen." Cody shyly responded. "Well kid if you want to live to turn eighteen you might want to make sure you have Hunter's or my permission to be here when we are not home." John warned.

Randy shook his head at the threatening words. "I will see you tomorrow at school Cody." Randy said as he watched the guy he liked vanish out the front door. John walked over to Randy. "Hand them over. Cellphone and car keys now!" John demanded.

Randy frowned and picked up his car keys and cellphone from the coffee table. Hunter and John both gave Randy a pissed off look. "Now!" They both demanded of the teenager. Randy sighed and handed over his two favorite things. His cellphone and the keys to his Hummer.

"Now go take a damn shower. We all were going out to celebrate John's sells and new Job, but now I have to take you to Stephanie's house so she can watch you." Hunter stated. Randy looked at John. "Sorry John, What new job did you get?" Randy asked his older brother. "I'm painting a mural for Mark Caloway." John said. "No freakin way! The Undertaker?" Randy exclaimed. "How the hell do you know about him?" Hunter asked.

"Really Hunt. I'm sixteen not four. Everyone at school knows about him. To some he is some kind of celebrity. You wouldn't believe how many kids I know who are planning on hiring him to do their funerals. A few of them have already paid for them." Randy explained.

Chills covered John's body at what Randy had just said. John looked at Randy with all the seriousness he could possess. "Randy please stay away from his mortuary." John spoke lowly. "John that place gives me the creeps. I have no plans on going there or meeting said Undertaker." Randy spoke honestly, for reasons Randy could not explain the idea of dieing terrified him.

John let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Hunter can Randy please go with us tonight?" John asked. He felt the need to keep Randy near. The idea that Randy knew of Mark Caloway frightened John dearly.

"John, we made those rules for a reason. They are not made to be broken. I'm going to call Stephanie and see if she will watch him and that is final." Hunter stated as he pulled out his cellphone to call Stephanie.

John placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Sorry man, I tried" John said. "It's alright, I was the one who broke the rules." Randy said. "Randy, would you please call us on our cellphone the next time you want to have a friend over?" John asked. He really didn't want to leave his baby brother alone tonight. Even if it was with the babysitter and trusted family friend.

"I promise. Hey John, How come you don't seem so excited about your knew job?" Randy asked. "I am excited, I just, I'm not sure..." John's words were cut of as Hunter closed his phone. "She will be here within the hour" Hunter said, talking about Stephanie Mizanin.

Stephanie and Mike Mizanin have been friends of the family for years. Hunter's mom used to be best friends with Mike's mom until she passed away. "Mike is going to be gone for the night so Stephanie will be coming over here."Hunter explained.

Hunter was proud to be the older brother of his two adopted younger brothers Randy and John. Sadly for them though, Hunter's parent's, who were also John and Randy's adopted parent's, died in a tornado in Jackson, Mississippi four years ago. Hunter's mom and dad were visiting his grandmother when the horrific funnel cloud touched down and the F-5 tornado took his parents away forever.

"Randy shower now, get ready for bed. John and I will be gone until twelve. Your bed time is nine tonight. No leaving your room, and no computer. I will be up in few to get your lap top." Hunter commanded. Randy gave Hunter an angry look and stormed up the stairs to his room.

"Hunter, don't you think you are being too hard on him?" John asked. Hunter gave John an annoyed huff. "No! Randy knew the rules John. Besides he his way too young to have a serious relationship." Hunter stated.

It took all that John had not to laugh at his older brothers, ancient ideas. John covered his mouth with his hands to keep the laughter from escaping**. **"Alright Hunt. What time are we leaving and where are we going?" John asked.

"We are leaving as soon as Stephanie gets here and since Randy is now grounded I want to go check out my competition." Hunter stated. "No way! You stepping foot in the Heartbreak House? No way!" John exclaimed loudly. Hunter was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Yeah John. How else am I suppose to know what Cryptic is up against?" Hunter asked, his voice getting a slight bit irritable.

"OK? but you do realize The Heartbreak House is a country type place, not a dance club?" John asked, he was not trying to make fun of his older brother but he couldn't help it. Hunter hit John on his shoulder, "No duh dip shit! I just need to make sure. It is only two miles down from Cryptic. Come on, get your ass in the shower so we can have some fun. I'm proud of you John. You deserve to have fun." Hunter said...

If only John knew this night would be the last night he would be having fun for a very, very long time...

.!.!.!.!.!.!

Wade held onto his stomach as he cried. He was battered, bloodied and hungry. He was only allowed to eat when his master let him and Mark had yet to give him food. Wade couldn't even remember the last thing he ate. All he could remember was the way the sharp blade cut into his already scarred back.

"I need out" Wade whispered. He could feel that his time of belonging to Mark was about over and he longed for it. "I will miss you Heath, Stephen. Please forgive me. I tried to be good for him. I did the best I could for guy's" Wade cried, hot tears falling on his cheeks.

Wade sat and thought about the reason he became 'Taker's willing slave to begin with. At the time he signed the contract Wade was entranced by 'Taker and in complete awe of him.

Wade knew what a loving, Master/ slave lifestyle was and he was alright with that at first. _He was a_ _Master himself to Heath and Stephen_. Mark knew that Wade was also a Master and edited the contract to fit Wade's own personal lifestyle.

Wade had craved to be on the other end of that lifestyle and surrender himself to Mark. That was until Mark began going passed the limitations that were placed in their original Master/ slave contract agreement.

Wade held his breath for a moment as those heavy foot steps were once again heard descending the basement stairs. Wade looked out through the chained caged walls he slept in. He watched as Mark approached him with a dog bowl in his hands. "Here dog eat. This will be all you get until you learn not to disobey me." Mark said with a hateful voice.

Mark opened the cage Wade was in and sat the bowl of real dog food down on the dirty floor. Wade almost gagged, but he was so hungry that he had to force himself to eat it. He knew he had to keep his strength up for Heath and Stephen somehow.

"Eat it! I'm not going anywhere until every bit of it is gone." Mark stated. He stood up straight and looked down at the pet he owned.

Tears filled Wade's eyes as he placed himself on all fours. He bent his head down and held his breath. Slowly Wade opened his mouth and ate the bitter tasting food. After the first few bites he began to eat faster. The need to rid himself of hunger, becoming overwhelming.

Mark smirked at the way Wade pushed his face into the doggie bowl to get every morsel. "Lick it clean, and by the way when you are done I have something for you to wash the dog food down with." Mark chuckled wickedly as he unzipped his leather pant's. He pulled his cock out and walked up to the cage...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Come on Hunt, see this place aint so bad." John stated as he drug Hunter through the crowd of the Heartbreak House. "Whatever, let's just grab a beer and check out the menu so we can leave." Hunter replied as he checked the place out.

John stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on the most handsome man he had ever seen in his entire twenty three years. John's breath hitched as the man approached him. "Hi my name is Shawn Michaels and I own Heartbreak House. I'm glad you are here."...

.

**PLEASE KEEP BRINGING THE REVIEWS...**

**I **still need to know if you like it or not :D:D:D Mj

BTW-I want to thank everyone for the birthday wishes yesterday, it meant a lot!


	3. Skipped heartbeats

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING and FAVING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, wade john randy slash, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, jadeMK11 and YoominC16 **thank you guys for sticking with me and** ** for reviewing chapter 2! I don't know how to thank you! {HELL YEAH, YOUR ROCKIN IT!} **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.' **

"Hi my name is Shawn Michaels and I own Heartbreak House. I'm glad your here." John looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Hunter smiled at his brother and nudged John in the side. "Oh umm, Hi Shawn nice place." John replied and held out his hand. Shawn grasped onto John's hand and when he did tiny electric tingles went up both of their arms.

The bar and the patrons disappeared. For one moment the world stopped and only Shawn and John existed. "It's nice to meet you, do you have a name?" Shawn asked. "Oh yeah, my name is John. John Cena Helmsley" John was so stunned by Shawn and his touch that he found it very hard to speak.

"Well it's very nice to meet you John. Can I buy you a drink? Anything you want, it's on the house." Shawn said as he continued to hold onto John's hand. For reasons his mind couldn't fathom, Shawn could just not bring himself to release John's hand from his own.

"A, um, a beer would be nice, thank you." John said shyly. "Two beers coming up." Shawn stated brightly, then he had to force himself to relinquish John's hand. Hunter pulled John over to a table and they sat down. "What is wrong with you. I've never seen you so speechless before?" Hunter asked. "What's wrong with me? Do you really have to ask? Shawn is stunning. God Hunter, I think I'm in love!" John exclaimed.

"Damn it John keep your voice down. You just met the man, you can't be in love already." Hunter spoke firmly. Hunter was the down to earth big brother, always stating the obvious. Or so he thought. John gave Hunter an angry look and was about to respond when the object of his desire walked over to their table with two frosty mugs of iced cold beer.

Shawn looked down into the beautiful blue eyes that stared back up at him and sat down the frosty mugs. "Thank you Shawn." John said. Shawn blushed and he had to look away for a second. The way John said his name sent delicious chills over his body. Hunter saw the flustered look on the other mans face. "Yeah thank you Shawn." Hunter stated.

Shawn was startled by the deep voice. "Um yeah don't mention it." Shawn finally felt the blush leave his cheeks and he looked back at John. "John if your not doing anything later would you like to grab a cup of coffee? I would really like to get to know you better." Shawn asked. What neither Hunter or John saw was the cute way Shawn had his fingers crossed behind his back in hopes that John would say yes.

"I would love to. I..." John began to say, but was rudely interrupted by his older brother. "What John was about to say is he would love to, but he is starting a new job in the morning and can't" Hunter remarked coldly. John frowned and kicked Hunter in the leg under the table. Hunter jumped at the sudden pain, hitting the table. When he did his beer spilled over the table and himself. "Fuck!" Hunter called out.

John tried not to laugh as Hunter let some more colorful word escape his lips. "Let me get you another beer?" Shawn said polity, he was trying to calm the big man before him. "That wont be necessary. John lets go!" Hunter barked.

John sighed he felt bad for kicking Hunter, now he had to leave. He knew he was a grown man and could do what ever he wanted, but tonight was a celebration between brothers and he would feel bad for staying. God how bad he wanted to stay with Shawn, forever. "It was really nice to meet you Shawn, but we need to go. I do have a new job I'm starting tomorrow and I need to get home. Thank you for the beer." John said.

Shawn could hear the sadness in John's voice. John stood up and when he did Shawn placed a gentle kiss on John's cheek. John's heart skipped a beat and his skin tingled where Shawn's soft lips had been. "I'm here all the time. I have a apartment below the bar. Come see me anytime." Shawn whispered in John's ear. John simply nodded his head.

"Let's go John, I need to get this smell off of me." Hunter said referring to the cold beer that was making him colder by the minute. He grabbed John by the arm and all but pulled John out of the Heartbreak House.

"Who was that?" came a voice from behind Shawn. Shawn looked behind him and turned back to the door. "That Phil Brooks is the man I'm going to marry one day"...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

_John lay in the arms of the man he had fallen madly in love with. __Both he and Shawn lay panting trying to catch their breath from the love making they both just shared. "Love you John" "I love you too Shawn" _

_John gasped as a large cold hand was wrapped around his throat. "Who the hell is Shawn?" John tried to fight the hand off of him, but the grip tightened around his throat. "I said, Who the hell is Shawn boy?" John stared on in fear as the hand of The Undertaker brought him into utter darkness._

John woke up in a fright, he was dazed, drenched in sweat and shaking from the nightmare he just had. It took him awhile to calm his breathing and shakiness. He looked over at the nightstand and stared at the clock that read three am on the dot. John sighed he knew getting back to sleep right away would almost be impossible, so he decided to get the sweat off of himself and take a shower.

He went to stand up off of the bed, but his legs were still wobbly. He couldn't believe just how much the nightmare took out of him. Finally John made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and stepped in. He was very thankful at that moment that he always slept naked.

John let the soap and steamy water wash away the sweat and reminiscence of the horrible nightmare. A nightmare he wasn't too sure what was suppose to mean. All he knew was that in the nightmare the need to protect Shawn was overwhelming.

John finally finished his shower. Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Before falling asleep though, he wished Shawn a good night...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"John would you please stop worrying we've got this. The gallery will be fine." Evan stated. John had stopped by his gallery before he went to take Randy to school and head to the mortuary. "Yeah Mr.C. Evan and I have everything under control." Seth Rollins stated. Seth was new to the gallery, he was in charge of keeping things tidy and assisting Evan where he needed it. He was also a up and coming artist. John loved watching Seth's talent grow each day.

John was about to speak when the door to the gallery opened. "Hey bro, you getting me to school or not?" Randy asked. Everyone looked at Randy, including Seth. Randy couldn't help but smile at the way Seth's jaw dropped slightly. "Of course. Evan are you sure? I can..."

"Ugh! Go John, if something happens and we need you I will call. You hired me to be the manager of Crypic D-zynz, so let me manage it!" Evan exclaimed. John shook his head, where had he heard those words before? Oh yeah Hunter.

Randy continued to look at the long haired young man in front of him. He couldn't be more that eighteen, Randy had thought to himself. "Come kid lets go." John said to Randy. "John, I am not a kid" Randy stated with a slight bit of anger and embarrassment in his voice.

John looked at the way Seth was staring at his younger brother. "Randy I know your not a kid, sorry it just slipped out. Come on lets get you to school." John said. Randy smiled at Seth as they walked out the door.

Seth hit Evan hard on his upper arm. "Hey what the hell was that for?" Evan asked as he rubbed the ache. "That was for not tell me John had a brother that was hot as hell. How old is he?" Seth asked hoping Randy was around his age."Um twenty three I think." Evan smirked. "Not John dummy, Randy! How old is Randy?" Seth asked. "Oh him, Randy will be seventeen in a couple of weeks. John has been planning a surprise birthday party for him." Evan said.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief. He was very happy that he was only two years older than Randy. "Oh I get it! Someones got a crush." Evan stated. "Duh!" Seth replied...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

John felt a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat as he approached the door that would lead him into Undertaker's Mortuary. _"How did I let my brother talk me into this? Oh yeah I need the money."_ John thought to himself. He placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door. As he did the nightmare he had came flooding back to his mind.

John took a deep breath and walked into the mortuary. "Welcome to the Undertaker's playground." John looked over at Mark. "Good morning Mark. Um where is Wade?" John asked out of curiosity.

Mark walked over to John and looked down at him, smiling wickedly with evil behind his eyes. "Wade will not be joining us today. He no longer works here"...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{ALL ARE WELCOME, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A COUPLE OF WORDS}  
><strong>

a/n- for those of you who do not know** Seth Rollins** please Google him. Seth will be the next up and coming WWE superstar! (well in my eyes anyway)...

...also I have updated Different worlds, same hearts...I hope you will check it out also! thank you mj


	4. Baby Mine!

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING and FAVING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry, YoominC16, Blazing Glory, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Xenarocks99, wade john randy slash and jadeMK11 ** thank you guys for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 3! I don't know how to thank you! {HELL YEAH, YOUR ROCKIN IT!}**

**,;,',',','**

"Wade will not be joining us today. He no longer works here" Mark explained to John. "Oh, alright." John stated. John wasn't too fond of Wade with the way he had checked him out the last time, but he was curious.

"So have you chosen what color base paint you wanted as a background?" John asked. Mark looked down at he younger man and licked his lips absent mindedly. John shivered at how Mark looked at him. He couldn't decide if the shiver was good or bad. John thought of Mark as very handsome, it was just the aura around Mark that made him worry.

"I was thinking a dark red. It would set off the red from the blood in the background of the mural." Mark explained. John nodded and tried to block the idea of blood from his mind. John couldn't explain why to anyone if they asked, but the idea and the smell of blood made him sick.

John followed Mark over to the side of the main room where the mural would painted. The wall was not too far from a door. A door that led to a basement.

John opened the paint and began painting the wall the deep red, almost burgundy color. John smiled at the first stoke. The color made him feel calm. Mark left him to paint, he had more pressing matters to take care of...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Hey Cody! Wait up!" Randy called. Randy had watched as Cody put his books into his locker. Cody had walked away and rolled his eyes. He really was not in the mood to hear what Randy had to say.

"What the hell Codes? I yelled for you. Didn't you hear me?" Randy huffed. Cody just shrugged his. "I guess not. What's up Randy?" Cody asked. Truth was Cody didn't really care. He was still very pissed off at the way Randy's brothers treated him yesterday.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out after school and get a soda or something?" Randy hoped. Cody tried to hide the frown that was inevitably forming. "Umn, sorry Randy I can't. Got a _family_ thing." Cody replied. A little bit of edginess coming from the tone of his voice.

"Yeah alright. Hey Code's I really like you. I'm sorry for the way my brother Hunter treated you yesterday. I was really stoked about you coming over and i forgot to call and ask them if it was alright for you to come over. I really am sorry. Please forgive me?" Randy asked.

Cody pondered what Randy said but in the end he realized that Randy's family issues were just a little too much for him. Cody came from a family that sadly didn't care what he did, or whom he had over and Cody just didn't understand why Randy's brothers were like that. It was just too confusing for Cody and he chose not to pursue a possible relationship with him.

"No problem but look, I really need to go. See you around Randy." Cody said and walked away. Randy didn't know what to think as Cody walked away from him. That was something no male or female for that matter had done. No matter who it was that he was interested in at the time they never dismissed him as easily as Cody just had. Of course that just made Randy want Cody more.

Randy frowned as he watched Cody walk away. "Damn it Hunter, John. Thanks a fucking lot! Now I will never get the chance to fuck Cody!" Randy thought to himself. He slammed a wall with his fist and stormed out of the school. Not only did he lose the chance to get inside of Cody's tight ass, now he had to walk home. Needless to say Randy Orton Helmsley was one pissed off teenager.

Randy was so lost in his thoughts of anger that he failed to notice he was being watched by someone following him in a green van not too far behind...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John was so into his art that he never noticed Mark had left the mortuary. He was too busy beginning to paint on the large mirror Mark had chosen to have the painting created on. John loved the mirror it was trimmed in black and was five foot by five foot. It was perfect for the painting John was beginning to work on.

An hour later John took time to get a drink, he walked over to the small lunch cooler he had brought. It was filled with three bottles of water, a ham and turkey sub, some sun chips and an apple.

John opened the bright blue cooler and took out one of the water bottles. He opened it and took a big drink as he admired the first several brush strokes of the mural. John jumped at a small thumping sound that seemed to be coming from underneath his feet. John frowned as he looked down at the floor.

Curiosity took hold of him and he walked over to the closest door. The door to the room beside of his painting. It seemed to be the closest door to where the thump had came from. John closed the cap to his bottle of refreshment and sat it back down inside of the cooler. He listened for the thumping once more as he walked over to the door.

Reaching out he took hold of the door knob. John froze as he felt a large hand clasp his shoulder tightly. He turned his head and looked to whom the hand had come from. "John what are you doing?" Mark asked in a agitated tone.

John took a step back away from Mark so Mark's hand would fall from his shoulder. "I, um, I thought I heard a noise coming from under the floor." John explained. "So you decided to be nosy?" Mark barked at him. "Um, no, not, I..." John stuttered out of fear. The look The Undertaker was giving him just then, terrified him.

"Look John you see this room you are standing in? This room and the mens room are the only rooms of my mortuary you are allowed to have access to. Do you understand.? Under NO circumstances are you to enter any other room. Not unless you are told too!" Taker stated with his voice rising with each word and syllable.

John looked at Mark in stunned silence. "I think you are done for the day. I will see you first thing tomorrow. Do not be late!" Mark demanded. John could only nod, he grabbed his cooler and got the hell out of The Undertaker's Mortuary as fast as his legs would carry him.

Mark hit the closest wall as John left him. "Fuck!" he screamed out as he opened the door to the basement. He walked down the stairs and to the cage that held a terrified Wade Barrett...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

John sighed in relief as he made it to his car. He opened the door to his midnight blue 1967 GTO and climbed inside. He waited until he stopped shaking before even attempting to drive. Several minutes later John was still feeling shaky inside. He decided not to go home. He didn't want Hunter to ask what was wrong with him so he chose to get a drink, hoping the drink would calm him.

John drove to the closest bar and parked his car. He opened the door and walked up to the establishment. It was then that he noticed where he was, Heartbreak House. He walked into the bar still feeling shaken form the way Mark spoke to him. "Damn John what are you thinking?" he asked himself. He was about to turn around and leave when a very sexy voice was heard beside of him.

"Hi John, I'm glad you came back." Shawn spoke honestly. John turned his head and looked into the eyes of the Texas angel. He smiled and instantly started to become calm at the smooth deep southern accent.

"Hi I, I'm glad too." John responded getting lost in Shawn's eyes. "Would you like a drink?" Shawn asked. John nodded as Shawn took him by the hand. John's breath hitched as Shawn took him by the hand. The tingles they felt before were ever present. "Come on, I have a private table in the back, I would really love to get to know you better John." Shawn stated. "I would love that too." John replied and happily went with Shawn to the secluded area.

Shawn led them over to the table and motioned for Maggie his favorite server to come over to the table. She came over as they sat down. Shawn ordered what John wanted to drink and together they sat for hours talking about family, friends, hobbies, careers, and everything else that came to mind.

John and Shawn were both very happy to find out they had tons of things in common. It wasn't until later on that they unfortunately noticed the time. "I really should be going. I know Hunter has called me at least ten times by now." John spoke sadly. Shawn became very sad at the idea of letting John leave. "John, I know we just met but, would like to come home with me? You could call Hunter and tell him if he is that worried about you." Shawn asked in a very hope filled voice.

John knew he wasn't ready to let Shawn go either. With every second and every word they shared, John had fallen deeper and deeper for the Texan. The same thing was true with Shawn, with each passing breath, he had fallen in love with the sexy young man before him.

Without words Shawn stood up from the table and extended his hand to John. John looked into the eyes of heaven and reached out for him...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Lips were kissed for the very first time as Shawn held John in his arms. Tongues were explored and touched. Moans of pleasure escaped as their mouths explored the other.

Shawn had taken John back to his place. A small condo just around the corner from Heartbreak House. It only took five minutes once inside for Shawn to look into John's eyes and hearts starting beating fast. They both leaned in for the first kiss. The kiss that made hearts race and time stop and belly flops.

Shawn and John both broke away from the kiss at the same time. No words were needed as clothes were removed. Shawn led John into his bedroom. John looked on Shawn in complete love and trust.

Shawn laid down on the bed and John followed him. John looked over every exposed inch of Shawn and Shawn done the same to John. John leaned down and kissed every inch of Shawn he could find. Shawn watched as John crept down to his cock, John snaking out his tongue and taking a gentle taste of what was Shawn.

"Ahhuumn" John heard as he brought the head of Shawn's cock into his mouth for the first time. John was getting so hard as he sucked on the plump head. Shawn tried but he couldn't refrain from raising his hips from the bed. His thick member going deeper into John's hot mouth.

"Mmmmmmnn" John moaned around Shawn's cock as he bobbed his head up and down on the large velvety shaft. "Feels, feels" was all Shawn could say. John smiled around Shawn's hardness. He knew exactly what Shawn was thinking.

Shawn took two of his fingers and sucked on them, making them slippery with his own saliva. He raised his hips after removing his fingers from him mouth. John continued to suck on Shawn's gift as he watched Shawn push the fingers into Shawn's own hole.

John removed his mouth from Shawn's cock, knowing exactly what Shawn was wanting. Shawn continued to stretch himself for him. John gently took hold of the hand Shawn was using to finger himself with and pulled his fingers out of the relaxed tunnel.

"I need you John. I want to feel you, please let me feel you!" Shawn exclaimed. John simply smiled and lined himself with Shawn's entrance. Both men moaned out as John's hard dick made it's way inside and claimed Shawn for the first time. John took his time and Shawn relished in the fact that the sexy man he had been blessed with was sheathed inside of him, deep.

John made passionate love to Shawn for the first time. Shawn loved it, he couldn't believe the amazing man that had just came into his life. John wanted to take his time, being inside of Shawn. They both wanted their first time together to be gentle and lasting.

John clasped his hand around Shawn's need and moved his hand up and down. He wanted to make sure that Shawn's needs were being met. "God John, You are amazing!" Shawn yelled out. John looked down into the Texan's soft eyes. "OH! Baby Mine! You are amazing!" John cried out in between thrusts into the man who stole his heart from the first touch.

Both men had gentle tears in their eyes as they came together at the same time. They held onto each other tightly as they came down from their new life changing sexual high. Shawn looked into John's eyes as John looked deeply into his. "I love you." was said at the same time.

John laid his head onto Shawn's chest as he remained buried deep inside of him. Neither man wanting to move. John and Shawn both felt amazing, they knew this was only the beginning of their lives together.

John smiled as he closed his eyes, breathing in Shawn's amazing scent. John knew he found the man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

If only he knew another man had different plans for him...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{ALL ARE WELCOME, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A COUPLE OF WORDS}**


	5. Master Taker

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING and FAVING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, nexus angel, YoominC16, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, wade john randy slash, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry and jadeMK11 **thank you guys for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 4! I don't know how to thank you! {SWEETNESS, ROCKIN IT!} **

**.'.'**

"Randy! Wake the hell up! You are going to be late for football practice and John never came the hell home last night. He was suppose to make sure you woke up on time before he left for work." Hunter roared as he entered Randy's bedroom. He was in such a fury he failed to notice the shoes in front of the door. "Fuck!" Hunter yelled out as he tripped over the size ten shoes.

Randy laughed and groggily moved around stretching. "Potty mouth" Randy yawned. "Maybe John is busy getting laid." Randy said. Hunter growled at that sentence. "Just get up and go to school." Hunter said. He walked out of Randy's room and opened his cellphone, calling John one last time...

.'.'.'.'.'

"Good morning doll." Shawn whispered sweetly into the ear of the younger man he had fallen hard for. John opened his baby blue eyes and smiled up at the man he was holding tightly in his arms. "Good morning Baby mine." John replied.

Shawn leaned down placing his lips gently to John's. John's lips parted and Shawn's tongue entered the warm cavern of John's mouth. They kissed deeply for several minutes, both men lost in the need to explore. John heard a slight buzzing sound. Shawn had no choice to stop the tender kisses.

"I think that might be my phone." John said. Shawn nodded his head and reached for John's phone on the table. John opened the phone and gasped. "Oh Shit!" John laughed. "What is it hun?" Shawn asked. "Umn It's ten am. I'm sort of two hours late for work at the mortuary. Oh well I'm sure Mark will understand." John said lightly.

"Well since you are already late, another half hour want hurt." Shawn said as he rubbed his naked and hardening cock against John's. John moaned from the feel of their cocks touching, the friction making him extremely hard. Shawn reached his hand between them grasping their cocks and mixed their pre cum together. He took his finger and ran the cum over John's plump kissed lips.

John licked his upper lip as Shawn sucked and nipped at the bottom one. Both men enjoying the taste of the mixed pre-essence. John spread his legs allowing Shawn between them. Shawn knew what John wanted, no words were needed as John opened himself up to the older man above him. The man who stole his heart and opened it to love and all things possible.

Shawn reached over to the table and removed the opened lube from it, pouring some into his hand. He leaned down and kissed John softly on the lips as he gently inserted one finger inside of his lover. John slightly moaned at the intrusion of the finger, but he loved it.

Shawn pulled out his finger and went back in with two, searching for that special pad that would make John his. "Yeeesss there, more, deeper!" John sang as Shawn touched the pad for the first time.

Shawn smiled and gave John what he asked for. John sighed in happiness as he flew. "Need you in..." "I've got you my honey doll." Shawn assured as he removed his fingers and lined himself up to John's quivering hole.

They both looked lovingly into each others eyes as Shawn pushed his cock into John. No word's were said just panting and moans of pleasure. They made love for an hour before it became two overwhelming for the both of them and they came at the same time.

John knew he was already three hours late for work, but he wanted to hold Shawn as they both recovered. John sighed at what he was about to say. "I have to..."

"I know honey doll, you have to go. Let's shower and I will see you out. Can I see you later tonight?" Shawn asked with slight desperation in his voice. He really did not want to let the younger man leave him. A odd feeling of uneasiness had suddenly claimed him.

John kissed him deeply as a silent tears filled his eyes. "I hope so" he replied, for a sudden uneasiness had claimed him as well...

'.',',',',',

John walked into the 'Undertakers Playground' cautiously. "JOHN!" he jumped at the loud angry tone. "Sorry I'm..." John stopped at the angry look on Taker's face. "Your fired!" Mark exclaimed. John sighed, he was a proud man, but he knew he needed the money from finishing the mural.

"Please Mark, I'm sorry I was late can you give me one more chance? I promise I will not be late again. My gallery is struggling and I need the money." It killed John inside to say that. He hated for people to know his personal business and to him his art gallery was very personal. Even Hunter didn't know just how financially unstable the gallery was.

Mark was elated, he already knew just how fragile the money situation was for John, not only for John but his Hunter's club as well. John nervously awaited for Mark to respond to him. Mark walked into his office and motioned for John to follow him. John walked into the office and Mark handed him a long piece of paper.

"What is this!" John asked, the heading of the paper read "Master/slave contract" in big bold letters. "It's what it looks like. It's a Master/slave contract, valid for one year. You sign it and you can keep your job. If you don't you are free to go." Mark spoke bluntly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" John yelled. Mark shook his head patiently. John handed the contract back to Mark. "There's no way in hell I will sign this. I'm no ones slave! I will never allow you to have sex with me! Are you insane! Other people might be into the whole sex slave thing but I'm NOT one of them. I respect their lifestyle, but that is not for me!" John's voice became louder. Loud enough for Wade to hear it above him.

"Please no, not another one. Mark can't do this. What if he kills him too." Wade cried to himself. Tears filled his British eyes as he still mourned the loss of his first true love.

Mark watched in need for the angry man. John was a spitfire and he couldn't wait to tame him. "Very well then. It was nice to meet you. You are free to go." Mark stated and pointed to the front door.

John walked to the door and opened it up, then slammed it shut behind him. "A sex slave contract, you have to be kidding me!" John exclaimed once more. He went to his car and drove home not looking forward to telling Hunter what had happened.

Two hours later John was cleaning up the house. He had just finished hanging the clothes outside on the line. They had a dryer, but John loved the smell of his clothes when they dried outside on the clothesline. He was just entering the house when his cellphone went off.

**"Hello?...Yes this is Mr. Cena Helmsley. What! are you sure? Yes sir. thank you for calling" **John closed his cellphone and fell to the floor. He placed his head in his hands and began to weep. Hard sobs racked his body as he recalled what Mr. Scott Levy from the bank and just told him. Mark had put a stop of payment on the cheque for 100,000 dollars and now Cryptic D-zynz was could go under for lack of two payments.

John began to tremble in fear. He didn't want to sign the slave contract but he couldn't lose his art gallery. Cryptic D-zynz employed ten people and he didn't want them to lose their jobs because of him. He had no choice but to go to the man who wanted to enslave him. He had to save Cryptic D-zynz...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

Mark smiled in victory as John walked back into his mortuary. John was still trembling as he walked into Mark's office and up to the desk where he was sitting. "You stopped payment?" John asked in disbelief. "You failed to do your part. I'm still willing to give you another chance. All you have to do is sign." Mark stated.

"Mark please don't make me do this. A slave contract is between two consenting adults who love and trust each other completely. We don't love one another and how can I ever trust you if you are forcing me to do something that scares the shit out of me?" John spoke honestly.

Mark just smiled at the terrified man. "It's simple John. You become mine or you lose your gallery. All of those people you care about will be out of a job. You know how hard it will be for them to find employment." Mark stated.

John's eyes filled with tears as he read over the contract before him. It was a binding sex slave contract not one of a Total power exchange though, a TPE contract would give Mark total control over John's life.

John's heart was breaking in two, being smashed into tiny fragments. If he signed the contract and became Mark's sexual slave, he could lose Shawn forever. The contract clearly stated that the only man he would be allowed sexual or physical contact with would be Mark.

Mark had altered the slave contract to include John's semi-freedom at work and home. Mark would have complete control only over John sexually. Mark would be able to do anything to John in a sexual sense, no mater how dark or demented.

John would be forced to give Mark complete obedience and submission. He would basically be surrendering himself sexually over to a man he had just met and feared. "What happens if I break this contract? You know it's not _legally_ binding Mark. You will not own me completely, slavery is _illegal_." John stated the obvious.

"Apparently you failed to read the fine print. You will be signing Cryptic D-zynz over to me, if you shall break the binding of this contract." Mark stated coldly. John sighed, how had he missed this. Was he willing to lose control over his gallery, his baby, But if he didn't sign he would be losing the gallery anyway. He needed that money that Mark was withholding, Cryptic D-zynz would go under without it.

Mark watched with evil contentment as John's face went through all of the emotions. Mark's cock twitched at the pained expression on John's baby face as John reached for the ink pen that lay upon the antique desk.

Mark reached out and took John's hand stopping him from taking the pen. "No John, this contract will be signed in blood. Our mixed blood." Mark explained. John immediately began to tremble and feel sick all over. Mark became slightly alarmed by John's sudden change.

"I, the sight of blood, I can't..." John was trying to tell Mark what he was feeling. "AHhh" John exclaimed. Before he could finish telling Mark, Mark had grabbed John's hand and pricked his finger with a sharp letter opener.

"Don't move your hand!" Mark said as John tried to get his hand away from Mark's. John tried his best to hold still. He had to look away as Mark's squeezed the blood from his fingertip.

Mark pricked his own finger to bring his blood and dipped an old fashioned feather pen from the corner of the table into the blood that had dripped into a gothic goblet. Swirling the pen around to mix the blood, Mark swooned in victory.

John watched with a broken heart as Mark handed him the pen. John took the pen with the mixture of blood on the tip. "Sign here" Mark stated and showed John where to sign. John looked at Mark with pleading eyes, Mark only smiled back at him and pointed to the dotted line.

With a shaky hand and teary eyes John signed the contract and became Mark's slave. A sex slave, he had no choice now but to surrender himself to his new, Master...

Mark stood up from his desk and walked up to John. "Lower your eyes, When I walk up to you, you only look me in the eyes when I tell you too. From now on I will be addressed as your master. When speaking to me you will say yes sir and no sir when people are around. When we are alone you will address me as Master and never again will you address me as Mark. Am I understood?" Mark asked.

John looked down at the floor and nodded his head yes. "I said do you understand slave? Look at me and answer." Mark exclaimed. John knew what Mark wanted to hear and he hated it, hated what he was bring forced to say, his stomach was twisting in knots from the blood and signing of the slave contract, and now from the words he was about to say.

John slowly raised his head and looked into Mark's menacing eyes. "Yes master" John spoke so softly. "What did you say! You will be punished if you do not speak up." Taker warned.

"Yes, Master!" John choked on the words. Mark smiled victoriously. His cock twitching at the way John said his true name, for he was ever the Master, The master manipulator to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was John.

"Go home and explain to your brother Hunter that you were late for work and that you will be working over to make up that time. The contract will officially begin in the morning. From now on you will work on the mural from eight am until twelve pm. That gives you four hours a day to paint. From twelve to five you will be mine. I will train you to become the perfect sex slave, my slave." Mark said as he looked John up and down.

Chills of fear ran all over John as Mark lingered on his crotch. Mark reestablished eye contact with his new slave. "As the contract stated you will be required to spend every Friday night with me, from five pm until Saturday at five pm. I will explain to Hunter myself the reason for your required presence. Be on time! If you are not you will be punished. Now go slave for tomorrow we will consummate the Master/slave contract."

John was dieing inside all he wanted to do was leave the mortuary. He turned to walk way from Mark. Mark stopped him by one word. "Randy" John stopped and turned back to Mark. "If you change your mind not only will I own Cryptic D-zynz, I will take your baby brother from you. He's such a hot sexy kid, I would love to enslave that piece of ass." Mark said with a lust filled voice.

John's eyes opened wide and he walked up to Mark. Tears fell from his eyes and his heart raced at the idea of Taker laying hands on his baby brother. "Please leave him alone, I will be here." John pleaded. "Prove it. Obey my first order. Kiss me, show me you are willing to submit to me completely as a slave should." Mark said.

"Yes master" John whispered and placed a kiss to Mark's lips. Mark's lips were hard and cold, not soft and warm like Shawn's. "Shawn!" John screamed in his mind. John pulled away from Mark. He walked out of the office and outside into the cool night air. John doubled over in pain as he vomited up everything in his stomach...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Mark pulled out his cellphone and made a call. **"Good job today Raven, you will be rewarded greatly" **Mark stated. **"Thank you Master Taker."**...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{ALL ARE WELCOME}**


	6. The claiming of John

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING and FAVING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, YoominC16, CenaRKO1986, jadeMK11, nexus angel, and Xenarocks99 **thank you guys for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 5! I am very grateful! I hope you will continue to read and review! {SWEETNESS, ROCKIN IT!} **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

"Where in the hell were you this morning!" Hunter yelled out as he heard the door behind him open. He knew it wasn't his youngest brother he was yelling at, Randy was upstairs doing his homework. "Answer me damn it! Where were y.." Hunter's words stopped as he turned around. The look on John's face stopped him dead in his tracks.

John looked ill, his eyes were red and his face was pale white. Hunter put down his magazine and stood up from the couch looking at his brother. "Sorr...sorry I was with...Shawn. I need to..." "Shawn? From that bar? What the hell John! You just met the man!" Hunter exclaimed in anger. Hunter could not believe how careless his brother could be sometimes.

"I know, I lov...I was late for work this morning so I'm going to be staying over from now on to make up for it." John said, he lowered his watery eyes to the floor. His head was spinning and he still felt very nauseous. The feel of Mark's cold lips still lingered on his, no matter how much he licked them with his own tongue the feel was still there.

"How late is that? You have other obligations John." Hunter asked. "I know, I don't have a choice. He threatened to fire me." John explained. "Already John!" Hunter stated coldly. John jumped at the stern tone in Hunter's voice. "Don't worry Hunter I fixed it. I gave Mark what he wanted and now he's very happy!" John snapped. Fresh hot tears filled his baby blue haunted eyes and threatened to spill over.

"What do you mean? What did you give him?" Hunter asked lowering his tone, the way John was speaking made him begin to worry. That and John began to look even more pale than before.

John bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Me"...

Hunter looked confused and stunned at the same time. He was about to ask John what he was talking about but Randy came downstairs. Randy walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen to get a snack. "Hey bro! get you some last night?" Randy asked playfully. John raised his head to look at his brother.

"John are you OK man? You look pale as hell?" Randy asked. John lowered his eyes again. "Yeah I'm alright, just a little tired."John said barely above a whisper. "Randy watch your language! Have you finished your homework yet?" Hunter scolded. Randy rolled his eyes, "Yes big brother, homework is completed, check!" Randy replied with writing an imaginary check mark in the air.

"Then what are you doing down here? You are still grounded you know?" Hunter asked. Randy frowned, "Yeah, but I'm still allowed to eat! are I not Master Hunter?" Randy spoke sarcastically. John's eyes became wide with fear from his own reality. "Oh god! I'm, I.." John became ill at the word master and ran to the trash can.

Both Randy and Hunter looked worriedly at John. They have never seen John vomit before, not even after a heavy night of drinking. John began to dry heave violently, for there was nothing left in his stomach to get out.

Hunter began to feel very badly for yelling at John the way he did. After all John was twenty three and entitled to a life. It was just that John had not been out in a very long time and Hunter was used to having him at home around the house when John was not at the gallery.

Hunter walked over to his brother and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry John, you were trying to tell me you feel bad. Randy go upstairs to John's room and turn his bed down. He needs to rest, it might be the beginnings of the flu. None of us can afford to get sick." Hunter said. Randy nodded his head and went up to John's room.

Hunter remained by John's side. "When was the last time you have eaten? You are dry heaving."Hunter asked. John wiped at the tears that had finally fallen down his cheeks. He rose up and looked at Hunter, the worried look on Hunter's face made the tears come faster.

John wished at that moment he could tell Hunter everything that had happened today, about the bank and his gallery, and the fact that Mark now owned him as his own personal slave for the next year.

"I'm OK I just need something to drink." John spoke softly. "You need to eat something. Randy and I will go and get you something to eat. In the meantime shower and get into bed. We will be back in a few." Hunter said. John nodded his head and turned toward the stairs as Randy was coming down them. "All set bro, to bed with you!" Randy stated and pointed up to the top floor. He and Hunter watched as John made his way up the stairs. They both could feel something more was wrong with John they just wished they knew what it was...

Several minutes later Hunter and Randy were waiting for there food to be made in a local restaurant. Hunter chose to go to the closest one the their home. He wanted to get back to John just in case John needed him.

Randy looked around the room and smiled at the sexy long haired man over in the corner. "Hunt, I will be right back I need to use the restroom." Randy said and took off towards it. He walked in and waited. He didn't have to wait long when the door opened. "Hi Randy, My name is Seth I work at your bothers gallery." Seth explained.

"Yeah I know" Randy smiled. "Would you want to go out with me this weekend? I would really like to get to know you." Seth asked and walked closer to Randy. Randy nodded his head. "Yeah I would love to. Stay here and I will ask Hunter." Randy said and he walked out of the restroom. He stood outside the door for a minute and walked back in and over to Seth.

"Yeah, Hunter said that would be fine" Randy lied...

Later that night after John ate what he could and was trying to fall asleep, he kept thinking about Shawn and how he would no longer be his. "Please forgive me Shawn I had no choice" John whispered softly. His cellphone went off as he said these words. He opened the phone and read the text.

**"Miss you, please come see me?" love Shawn.** John closed his phone and climbed out of the bed. He dressed and quietly went to see Shawn.

.;.;.;.;

John gently thrust into the man he feared he was about to lose. Shawn opened his eyes as he felt a warm drop of water fall onto his cheek. "What is it honey?" Shawn asked. John said nothing and continued to make love to Shawn. Both men cried out as they came together and John laid himself gently on top of Shawn. He wanted to feel the closeness of him one last time.

Shawn held John close as his lover began to slightly tremble. "John what is it. There is something going on with you I can feel it. Please talk to me?" Shawn pleaded as he rubbed John's back. John raised his head and looked Shawn in his eyes. "I can't be with you anymore. I belong to someone else now. I'm sorry Shawn, I have to leave you. We can't be together anymore." John cried these words with gentle sobs.

Shawn was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about. I love you John and you are not leaving me." Shawn spoke mater of factually. John couldn't keep it inside any longer he had to tell someone and he did. He told Shawn everything and held nothing back.

Shawn laid there in stunned silence with John in his arms as he listed to everything the younger man had to say. John finally dared to look at Shawn for the silence was too deafening.

"John I will not lose you, you are the best thing to happen to me. I can't let another man rip you from me." Shawn said honestly. He loved John and was not willing to lose him no matter what might happen now. John shied away from Shawn's gentle caresses. He sat up on the bed and looked down at the beautiful Texan.

"I love you too Shawn, but this is not fair to you. Don't you see, I will have to give him anything he wants, I, I will have to have sex with another man." John cried. Shawn sat up beside of John and took him back into his arms.

"Not willingly John, It would be different if you wanted to have sex with him. If there was no stupid contract would you willing have sex with him?" Shawn asked. He was trying desperately to make John understand. John's eyes shot opened wide. "What! No I would never willingly give myself over to him. He frightens me so..." John became sick again at the thought of Taker's hands on him.

Shawn watched helplessly as John ran to the bathroom and became sick. Several moments later John walked out of the bathroom and redressed. Shawn became worried at the unreadable expression on John's face.

"I'm sorry Shawn" John whispered and walked out of Shawn's door and possibly Shawn's life...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John tried his best to sleep, but all he could do was cry. He came home from Shawn's, showered and laid down for bed. The words Shawn said to him replayed over in his mind. Was Shawn really willing to stay with him, even when Mark...He shivered at the thought once more. The thought of that monsters hands on him.

Two hours later and John was standing before the monster himself...his master. "You may paint until twelve then you are mine." Taker stated. John saw two men at the other side of the room. "Yes sir" John responded as he was told. Taker smiled at this and pointed to the wall where the mirror hang.

John was so lost in his art, he never noticed the time. Not until he felt an eerie presence behind him. He slowly turned his head and lowered it to the floor. Mark smiled at how fast John was learning. "You have twenty minutes to clean up and eat. Then you will need to see me. I will be in my office." Taker explained. "Yes sir" John replied.

Mark left John to clean up and he walked over to a door and walked through it. He walked down the stairs and smiled wickedly at Wade. Wade was naked, his hands and legs spread apart chained to a wall. Wade obediently kept his head lowered. Mark grabbed a small whip from a corner table. Wade yelped in pain as the tip of the whip was brought down onto his cock.

"Soon you will have a new playmate to play with, but don't worry you will always be my favorite bitch!" Taker stated coldly. He took his hand and slapped Wade's cock. "Thank you master Taker." Wade cried, he feared what would happen to him if he did not.

"Now get some sleep. I will be back at seven for your punishment." Mark once again slapped Wade's reddening cock. "Yes master Taker" Mark placed his finger under Wade's chin and raised his head. Mark gently kissed him on the lips with all the gentleness of a true lover.

Wade's heart began to beat rapidly and he tried to kiss Mark back. He craved this side of his master, the gentle side that was very seldom given. Wade's heart sank though, he knew why his lover and master was so giving. Mark removed his lips from Wade's and smiled at him. "Soon you can meet your new playmate, but first I need to break him." Taker stated.

"Thank you master Taker." Wade replied as he watched Mark go toward the stairs. Tears fell from his eyes for what the unwilling man was about to go through. He wished that hell on no one...

John cleaned up and tried to eat a sandwich he had brought, but it kept getting stuck in his throat. He was afraid of what was to come and couldn't bring himself to eat so he drank his water instead. John sighed as he looked at his watch it was time for his hell to truly begin.

Mark looked up from his papers on the desk. He stood up and walked over to John. "Follow me and keep your head lowered." Mark explained. John followed Mark as he led him trough the mortuary to a door in the very back. The door led down to a small apartment. John became frightened when he realized just how deep down the floors went and how thick the walls were.

John knew he could die down there and no one would know. Mark saw the fear on John's face and craved more of it. He led John into a master bedroom with adjoining master bath. The bed room frightened him for there were chains hanging from the ceiling and walls. Chains meant for hanging.

A glass case with seven shelves sat in the corner of the room, each shelf held various weapons, from whips, knives and cuffs. Other shelves had dildos and cock rings and various other sex toys meant only for torture.

"Admiring my collection I see. If you behave well you will be rewarded with the gold one there." Taker said as he pointed to a large dildo made of solid gold. John cringed at the thought of it, he had never used a toy in his life and he feared them in a way. The coldness was what feared him.

"Now let's see what I have to work with. I want you to remove your clothes. Show yourself to me." Taker made his first demand. With trembling hands John removed his clothing everything but his boxers.

"As my slave you must do as I say with out shame and hesitation. Do you understand?" Mark asked. John nodded his head, "Yes mm,mas, master Taker" John stuttered. Then with tears brimming in his eyes John exposed himself to Mark. "Very nice" Mark stated. John flaccid cock hung down. "Lift your cock and show me your balls, then turn around so I can see your ass."

John shamefully did as he was told. He had never felt this exposed before and it felt sickening to him. "Now in that room is a shower, you will shower before me as I watch. Follow me." Mark stated and led John into the large master bathroom. The room had a chair that sat beside of the shower stall. There was no shower curtain or door to close.

Mark sat the hot temp of the water. "Climb in and scrub your body, you must be cleansed." Mark explained and handed John a scrub brush. John stepped into the hot water and gasped at the heat from it. It stung and burned his skin, making it red immediately. He began to wash himself as fast as he could, he wanted out of the scalding water.

John washed his body not missing a single part. He waited for his next command. "I want you to cleanse yourself, on the inside as well." Mark demanded. He then handed John a blue bulb syringe. John began to feel sick all over again.

"Do you know what this is for? I want you to fill it with hot soapy water and insert it into yourself. I want my slaves cleansed for me. I will be watching to make sure you do it correctly. This will be done once a week, on every Friday at 6pm. You will do it today though so I can make sure you are clean enough for me." Mark instructed.

John didn't want to do this. He had never imagined that this would be part of the hell he would be put through this was far worse. John cried as Mark watched him follow his demand. The embarrassment and shame was just too much. John finished the shower and Mark turned of the cooling water.

Mark was pleased with the end result as his freshly cleaned slave stood before him. Mark ordered John back into the bedroom. "Stand before the bed. I have something to put on you." Mark walked over to the glass cabinet and opened a drawer. John gulped at the sight. "You will wear this collar at all times when you are mine. Now let me put it on you. It shows my ownership of you." Mark explained.

John whimpered as the thick black collar with a metal ring in the front was locked around his throat. That feeling of embarrassment filled his mind again. "Do not feel embarrassed for you will feel proud to wear it. You will plead me to allow you to have it around your neck, you will feel naked with out it." Mark said.

John thought "Never" to himself. There would never be a time he would willingly beg Mark for anything. Mark touched the collar and then ran his hand down John's bare chest. He pinched each one of John's nipples making them hard.

Mark looked at his slave a glimpse of a feeling hit his heart, an unfamiliar feeling... Mark growled at John, the feeling hitting a nerve. "Bend over and open yourself to me. I will inspect what is mine now." Taker said. Mark walked over and removed handcuffs from a shelf, he bound John's wrists with them.

A feeling of shame came over John's face as he turned so his backside was facing Mark. He wrapped his hand around John's throat. "You must always respond 'yes master Taker' before doing as I command. You will be punished for not responding sooner." Mark warned.

"Yes master, sorry master Taker." John tried to reply louder but the grip around his throat was too tight. Mark smiled at John's words. "Very well, now bend over for your inspection." Mark stated. "yes master taker" John quietly said.

John bent over slowly and stuck out his ass for Mark to see. John tried not to tremble as he felt both of Mark's hands feel around his butt cheeks. "Very firm ass I'm going to love spanking and whipping it blood red. I'm also going to enjoy your cries of pain as I do so." Mark taunted the trembling man. He licked his lips as he felt and molded each cheek.

"Now remain very still. I'm going to insert one finger into your ass up to the knuckle at first.." Taker explained. John hissed as the large finger pushed into his pucker and past the tight ring. Mark twisted his finger around inside of John. "Not too bad, I think I need to go in deeper though."

John bit his bottom lip as Taker pushed the finger the rest of the way in. Mark wanted John to know what was going to happen to him. He wanted John to tremble in fear. Each tremor made Mark smile and his cock hard. He knew soon he would have to release his own cock from the leather bondage of his pants.

"Tight, but I can tell you have had intercourse recently. Well John that is behind you now. No one is allowed to penetrate your ass but me. It is mine now. Do you understand that?" Mark asked coldly as he removed his finger.

The first of tears fell from John's eyes, he knew in his heart this would happen, that Shawn would no longer be his. "Yes master Taker." John said trying to hold back the sob forcing it's way out. Mark could hear the tears in John's voice and this brought him pleasure.

"Very well, Now I'm going to have you climb onto the side of the bed, I want you on your hands and knees. Your ass is to be up in the air so I can easily look inside you." John hesitated for a moment. "OHH!" he cried out as Taker brought his opened hand down onto the middle of his back. "It will be harder next time slave! Move!" Mark demanded in a dark tone. "Yes master Taker" John grunted.

John's back burned from the slap, he had no choice but to move up onto the bed. He did as he was told and climbed upon his hands and knees. His wrists still bound by the cuffs. "Mmmm Very nice, Now place your face onto the bed. It will give me a better look." Mark requested. John's face burned from embarrassment as he did so.

"Now I'm going to insert my index fingers into your ass and spread your hole wide. I want to see inside you. I own the rights to your hole now John. It is mine to do with as I please." Mark stated as he took both of his hands and pushed the two fingers into John. "AHH" John cried out from the intrusion. He shook his head no and tried to move away from Mark's fingers.

"Oh no you don't, stay still or suffer greater." Mark warned and spread John's hole wide. "Very nice but I need you wider." Mark then pushed two more fingers into John and spread John as far as he could.

"Ahhh ohhhh!" John cried out from the pain. He had never been stretched that far before. "Mmmm perfect. I shall claim you now. Lay down on the bed with your cock facing me and your wrists above your head." Mark demanded.

"Yes master Taker" John cried his heart breaking for him and for Shawn. As John did as he was told Mark removed his clothes. John gasped and began to shake. He never imagined Mark would be so enormous, he feared the feeling of being ripped apart.

Mark climbed between John's legs and lifted them upon his shoulders. John screamed out as the pain shredded him to pieces. Mark took him dry and the pain was too much to bare. John fought as the blackness and his master claimed him...

.'.'.'.

**PLEASE REVIEW...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}  
><strong>


	7. Punishment

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING and FAVING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, nexus angel, YoominC16, Cenaholic, CenaRKO1986, wade john randy slash, jadeMK11, LadyDragonsblood and Blazing Glory : **thank you guys for sticking with me and for reviewing chapter 6! I am very grateful to all of you! ****  
><strong>

** {SWEETNESS, ROCKIN IT!} **

John cried out in pain as his master claimed him for the first time. It burned as Mark ripped into him. Blackness started to befall upon John as the pain tore through his naked body. John began to welcome the blackness it was painless and calming to him, but at once the blackness began to lift and the pain increased.

"No John, the pain shall stay, darkness will not have you. I will not allow it!" Taker stated he placed a smelling salt under John's nose. Mark knew the salt would bring John back to his fully awoken status.

"Awwwahhh huurts, no, no take it! stop plllweeesee!" John begged. Mark placed his large hand around John's limp cock. "You are not permitted to speak! Begging will just bring you more pain." Taker warned as he began to stroke John's dick.

Tears fell from John's eyes as a new kind of pain filled him. His body was beginning to react to Taker's unwanted touch. This made it worse for John. He did not want to enjoy any part of this, that he was being put through.

"Humn, what do we have here? Looks like you may be beginning to enjoy this." Mark stated as John's cock grew harder with every up and down stroke. John shook his head no, he didn't want his body to react this way.

Mark changed the angle as he pulled out of John then slammed back in. John arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. He was trying his best not to moan out as his prostate was hit. The pleasure from it was unwanted and it was torturing John as his body responded.

"Ahh yes, I seem to have found the magic button. I think I will hit it again and again until you release." Taker explained. He continued to fuck John in the ass as his hand fisted John's cock.

_"I don't want this! Oh god! Please forgive me Shawn? PLEASE!" _John screamed in his mind as Taker got what he wanted and John came all over his hand. Mark took his hand that was covered in John's seed and licked it.

"Mmmm taste like candy, so very sweet. I'm going to love tasting you often John. It will be demanded of you, now that you have been given it, you will give it to me everyday. Do you understand me slave? You will cum for me everyday! There will be no going home each day until you do!" Taker warned. John gasped at those words and his stomach churned.

Mark was smiling as he rammed in and out of John. Forcing John to cum was only part of what he had planned for his young slave beneath him. Mark thrashed in and out of John's bleeding hole. He came hard at the thought of all the delicious things he was going to do to John.

John's hot tears flowed freely down his face as the salty seed filled him, marking him, burning the tear he knew he had. Mark pulled his cock from John's torn hole and rammed two fingers inside of it at once, they were the same fingers that were covered with John's own cum. He gathered as much seamen on his two fingers as he could. Pulling the fingers out, he brought them to John's lips.

"Open your mouth as I share my gift with you. This is our joined essence as we are truly one now. Suck and swallow our cum, take us within yourself." Taker demanded. John didn't want to taste the bitter seed, but knew he had no choice. He reluctantly parted his lips and Taker pushed his fingers in.

John cringed at the bitter salty taste as he sucked and swallowed down their combined sperm. "Very good, but from now on when you taste me, you will tell me what you know I want to hear. If you do not you will be punished." Mark explained as he removed his fingers from John's mouth.

"thank you...master...taker" John said quietly. The sobs in his voice making it hard for John to speak. Mark smiled at the words, he knew breaking in his new slave was going to be so much fun...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Hunter was standing over the kitchen sink washing dishes. Randy walked into the room. He grabbed an apple and walked over to his older brother. "Hey Hunt, would it be alright if I go over to Ted's house? We have a very difficult algebra test on Monday I need to study for. We thought it would help the both of us out if we studied together." Randy asked.

Hunter sat down the glass he was washing and looked at Randy. He gave him a stern look. "Randy, you know you are grounded." Hunter said. "I know Hunt, but I need to pass this test and studying with Ted always helps. Can you please bend the rules just this once?" Randy asked.

Hunter studied Randy for a moment, he was looking for any untruth in Randy's expression. "Fine after dinner, but you have to be home by ten and one of Ted's parents needs to call me. I will be checking in with you to make sure you are there. No driving, Ted will have to pick you up." Hunter explained.

"OK! No problem, thanks bro!" Randy exclaimed. He ran upstairs to call Ted. **"Hey Teddy...yeah he bought it!...after dinner...thanks for everything man! I owe you big time...later dude." **Randy ended the call. He was all smiles, now all he had to do was get ready for his date with Seth...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Mark stood up off of the bed walking over to the door, he picked something up along the way and looked over at John. John was laying very still and did not dare to look Mark in the eyes. It was not allowed and he was afraid of what he might find in them. Mark smiled at John's obedience, he loved how broken John was beginning to look.

"Roll off of the bed and on to the floor. I want you on your hands and knees." Mark demanded. John could not believe what he was being made to do as he moved from the bed to the floor. "Ahugh" John cried out, he was in a lot pain from being taken dry then ripped apart. He could feel the mixture of blood and cum seeping out of his abused puckered hole.

"Good bitch, Now crawl over here to me." Mark said. John couldn't decide which one was more degrading the tears that fell down his face he could not stop or crawling on his hands and knees like a dog. John stopped at Mark's feet and awaited for him to speak.

"Kiss my feet." Mark demanded. John could not believe his ears. He looked up at Mark. "FUCK!" John screamed out as a cat'o nine tails thrashed across his ass. His eyes grew wide at the sudden pain. "Do you see this John, look at it! This is only one of my many favorite things. I will not hesitate to use it on you, if you do not react to my demands immediately." Mark casually explained.

John looked at the whip in Taker's hand. It had a black leather handle with ten black leather strips at the end of it. Each leather strip was modified with leather knots and different shaped studded metal studs.

"Would you like to feel it again?" Mark asked. John lowered his head, he didn't think he could handle the pain the studded whip brought to him. _Thrash _"AHHH! John cried out as the whip was brought down on his sore ass once again. This time one of the studded strips hit between his ass cheeks. He screamed out from the pain of the stud hitting his bruised hole.

"That one was for not answering me fast enough." Mark explained. "Your punishments will only get worse if you chose to keep disappointing me and right now I'm very very disappointed!"

_Thrash THRASH **THRASH**_**  
><strong>

"STOP! Pl...PLEASE! MASTER TAKER!" John screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, knowing that the words 'master taker' was what Mark wanted to hear. The leather studded strips had brought blood and unimaginable pain, pain John had never experienced before. Even when John's hole was being tore by Mark's girth the pain was not this bad.

John was a mess on the inside and out, never in his life had he been hit before, even as a child he was never whipped by a belt or punished by a hand. "If you want me to stop then you do as you were told!" Mark stated coldly.

_Thrash THRASH **THRASH**_**  
><strong>

"AHUUUHHH!" was the last scream ripped from John's throat. The punishment of the whip had worked. Mark, The Undertaker, his Master had succeeded in breaking him. John bent down and kissed both feet of his master. Taker lost count of how many times John's lips met the bare flesh of his feet. All he knew for certain was that his new slave looked so pretty being broken...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Hey Hunt, what time is John coming home from work?" Randy asked. "I'm not sure, he probably stopped by the gallery on his way home. Go ahead and eat I will save him a plate. I have to head to the club soon." Hunter replied. Randy nodded his head and began to eat his food.

Hunter and Randy had just sat down to dinner. It was getting late and the both of them had been trying to wait for John to get home so they could eat together. Hunter watched as his brother practically inhaled his cheeseburgers and fries. "All done can I go now?" Randy asked. Hunter laughed at Randy's eagerness, "Not until Ted gets here." _Beep! Beep!Beep! _"Go, back by ten." Hunter warned and watched as Randy grabbed his books and run out the door.

Hunter began to clean up. He did the dishes and put a plate of food into the oven for John. Once Hunter was finished cleaning up the kitchen he went into the lounge to sit down and relax for a minute. He looked at his watch and sighed, wondering where in the hell John was. It was already after six and Hunter was beginning to get a bad feeling...

,;,;,;,;,;,;

Randy had Ted drop him off at the mall. He was in Game Stop checking out the games waiting for Seth to show up. He didn't have to wait long before the young man with long black curly hair showed up beside of him. "I recommend that game right there." Seth pointed out. Both of them laughed at the used copy of 'Dance Dance Revolution'. "Yeah that's a good one for sure." Randy laughed.

"So I'm starving, have you ate yet?" Seth asked. Randy shook his head no, he could always eat. "Good, how about Subway? My treat." Seth asked. "Sounds good" Randy responded. They left the store and began walking to the food court . Randy smiled when Seth took hold of his hand. Randy was never one to shy away from PDA. He happily gripped Seth's hand showing him that he liked it. Both of them were smiling on the way to their eating destination.

They made it to Subway and ordered their foot long subs. Randy ordered the big philly cheesesteak while Seth ordered the sweet onion chicken teriyaki. Both of them got chips and a large drink with their subs. They sat over in a corner table and began to eat. They kept the conversation light getting to know each other. By the time they were finished with their subs and conversation, both of them were ready for dessert and neither one was thinking food.

"Randy would you like to go to my place? I have a small efficiency apartment two blocks from here." Seth asked shyly. He didn't want to scare Randy off on their first date. Randy nodded his head yes after pretending to ponder the offer. Truth was he was hoping for this the whole night. It had been a while since he had a good fuck and he was really looking forward to tapping the man in front of him.

Seth took Randy by the hand again and they stood up from the table. Seth and Randy walked to Seth's tiny apartment. "Wow great place!" Randy explained as he looked around Seth's small place. They were standing in the large living area Randy looked over to his left to see a opened bedroom, to his right was a bathroom and down from that was two french doors that led into the kitchen. The entire apartment was painted in a deep royal blue.

"Make your self at home." Seth said as he walked over to the wall. He took hold of a white round knob and turned the lights down low. Then he put in a CD. "I hope you like 'Pop Evil'? Seth asked. "Yeah I like them alot." Randy replied, 'The monster you made me' was one of his favorite songs.

Seth walked back over to Randy. "Good" Seth stated as he leaned into kiss Randy for the first time. Tongues touched and fought for dominance. Seth was surprised when Randy claimed dominance over him. Seth smiled he knew he was going to love being with Randy.

Before both young men knew it clothes were removed and both of the stood naked in front of each other. Seth felt chills run over him as he looked in Randy's eyes. Randy's eyes had turned form blue to a dark lust filled gray. Seth knew what he was about to do. He laid down on the bed and opened himself up to Randy.

Randy licked his lips at the clenched pucker. He was drawn to it. He climbed between Seth's legs and spread his ass apart. "Ahuummm, lovee that! Deeper!" Seth exclaimed as Randy's hot wet tongue drove into his puckered hole. Randy smiled then plunged his tongue into Seth's tight ass as deep as he could. He loved the unique taste of the older man's ass.

"Oh God I need you in me!" Seth whined. He knew as aggressive Randy was with their first kiss that if he wanted this to work he would have to let Randy top him. Seth smiled as Randy climbed on top him, he allowed Randy to kiss him. Randy grasped his already leaking cock and lined it with Seth's hole. "More prep?" Randy asked. Seth shook his head no, he was very surprised by how experienced Randy seemed to be.

Randy gently pushed his hard cock past the tight ring of muscles. Seth had to take time to adjust to Randy, this shocked him because Randy was bigger than anyone he had been with yet. Seth nodded his head and Randy pushed the rest of the way in going balls deep.

Randy began to move in and out of Seth slowly at first, then faster and deeper, then back to slow and easy. Seth was becoming lost in Randy's thrusts. He had never met someone so young and this talented in bed before. Seth was beginning to feel things he wasn't prepared for and Randy felt the same way. With every deep thrust into Seth, something was happening to Randy, Seth was no longer just a quick fuck.

Both men cried out as they came together. Randy had grasped hold of Seth's cock. For the first time Randy wanted to please another man, he wanted to make sure that the other person felt pleasure. If this had been one of Randy's usual quick fucks, he would have let Seth get his own cock off.

"That was" "Amazing" they exclaimed together as they tried to catch their breath. "Lay with me?" Seth asked as he opened his arms to Randy. For the first time after having sex Randy laid down and cuddled with the person he fucked. _"No that was not fucking" _Randy thought to himself, even though he wasn't sure what it really was.

Time went by too fast for the both of them and Randy had to go. They both redressed and Seth kissed Randy good-bye with the promise they would call and text each other tomorrow. Seth watched as Randy walked out and closed the door behind him. He reached over and picked up his house phone and dialed a number.

**"Hello, just checking in...yes sir...night sir" **Seth sighed as he ended the call. He sat down and bowed his head. Bringing his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around his legs as tears filled his eyes...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

Hunter looked up as John quietly opened the front door and slowly walked inside. He could tell right away something was different about his younger brother. John looked tired and he had a bad limp. "Hey" John spoke softly as he looked down at the floor.

"John? Are you alright? Why are you limping?" Hunter asked in full alarm. "Yeah I tripped over some buckets of paint, clumsy you know." John spoke barely above a whisper. "I left you a plate of cheeseburgers and fries in the oven. I will heat them up for you." Hunter said. "Not hungry, just want to shower and go to bed if that is OK?" John asked.

Hunter became immediately alarmed. John had never asked before, he had always told Hunter what he was going to do. "Yeah buddy that's OK." Hunter replied. He watched as John limped his way gently up the stairs.

Hunter removed his cellphone from his back pocket. **"What the hell did you do to him" **Hunter asked the man on the other line. **"****His training has begun" **Taker stated. The phone slipped from Hunter's grasp as he fell to the floor. He had been praying for weeks that Mark wouldn't go through with it...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS {BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

**a/n:  
><strong>Sorry for not being able to update my stories lately. I moved and it was hard to find the time to write. I wanted to mainly focus on Reading and Reviewing my favorite authors stories (you know who you are)...but I am all settled now and I hope to update regularly. Thank you guys for sticking with me! love MJ :D:D:D


	8. best friends and lost loves

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, YoominC16, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, wade john randy slash, Blazing Glory and jadeMK11, **for reviewing chapter 7! Thanks for rockin the sweetness! {SUGAR SWEET}  
><strong>

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

Hunter sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands not believing, well wishing he could do something to stop John's pain. He was John's older brother and knew what might have happened, but he had no choice, he was powerless to stop it. Mark had followed through on what he said he was going to do, Hunter had hoped and prayed he wouldn't.

Hunter was pulled from his thoughts as the front door opened and Randy walked in. "Hey kid, did you get any studying done?" Hunter asked. Randy seeing the distressed look on Hunter's face, walked over and sat down beside of him. "Yeah I shouldn't have any problem acing the test, thanks for letting me go Hunt." Randy gratefully stated.

"Your welcome, you better get ready for bed. I have to go check on the club again and do somethings so I will be out pretty late." Hunter told him. Randy looked around the kitchen. "Is John going with you? Where is he anyway?" Randy asked. Hunter sighed, "He's still not feeling well, John's upstairs in his room."

Randy stood up. "Where you going?" Hunter asked. "I want to go check on him, see if he needs anything." Randy said. "Randy it would probably be best if you left John alone for the night, he needs his rest. It's late just go on and get ready for bed." Hunter stated as he stood up grabbing the things he needed.

"I will go check on him to see if he needs anything before I head out." Hunter said, he was thinking of asking John if he wanted to go with him anyway. Randy shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a drink from the fridge. He wanted to see if Seth had messaged him back.

Hunter followed Randy upstairs and waited for him to go in his room and close the door. He opened the door to John's room and walked in. "Hey bro, I'm heading to Cryptic, would you like to come with me?" Hunter asked John who was staring out of the window.

"John? Did you want to go with me?" John was too lost in his own thoughts to hear. He jumped as Hunter laid a hand on his left shoulder. "Don't touch me!" John exclaimed as he turned to face Hunter. "God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Hunter replied.

John looked at Hunter and began to calm down. "It's OK you just startled me. What did you want?" John asked, he felt bad for yelling at his brother. "I'm going to the club would you like to go with me?" Hunter asked.

John thought about it and decided not to. He was still hurting from earlier. Even the thought of sitting down was painful. He didn't want to risk someone brushing up against his sore behind.

"No I think I should stay here. My leg still hurts from tripping." John lied. Hunter gave him a sympathetic look, he wished he could tell John he knew what happened, but he couldn't, not with out losing everything. "Alright then, do you need me to bring you anything?" Hunter asked._ "Shawn" _John shook his head no. He knew he had to let Shawn go.

"OK well good night, I will see tomorrow." Hunter said and walked out of the room. John sighed, he was wishing tomorrow would never come. Tomorrow meant he would have to go back to the mortuary and back into hell.

John turned back to the window and looked out. His cellphone went off again, reaching down and picking it up, tears filled his eyes. "Please Shawn, I can't do this to you." John said as he held onto his phone. Once again John ignored the call...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Dave looked at his best friend and gave him a sad look. He watched as Shawn tried to call John again. "Come on man, we really need to get you out of here. Come on lets go get a drink." Dave said. Shawn put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Dave, look around you, we are standing in a bar." Shawn stated. "Duhh dummy, I know this. I think you need to get out, out. As in to another place. How about that club, Cryptic. I hear they play some really good music. You need to dance, let lose a little and have fun." Dave stated the obvious.

Shawn gave his best friend of two years an angry look. "Batista I do not need to go out. What I need is John!" Shawn exclaimed. "Oh no! I think I pissed off heartbreak. You only call me by my last name when your mad." Dave chuckled.

"Well then leave me alone then." Shawn huffed. "I will make a deal with you, come to the club and have two drinks and I will leave you alone and wont bother you when you call him for the tenth time." Dave suggested.

"Ninth time, and only one drink." Shawn said. "Tenth and it's a deal" Dave said and slapped Shawn on the back. Shawn walked over to Shawna and told her he was going out and would be back real soon. Shawna was the manager of Heartbreak House and Shawn's younger sister.

Dave was all smiles as he led his friend out of Heartbreak House. He missed the fun he always had with Shawn. Dave had been out of town for over a year and a half, it was one of those cases where he just had to get away.

Shawn and Dave climbed into Dave's pickup truck and they drove to Cryptic. Shawn withheld the information about the club being owned by John's brother Hunter. They drove to the club, Dave couldn't believe how much business it was getting on a Wednesday night.

"Wow this place is great!" Dave shouted over the loud dance music. Shawn nodded his head, held up a finger and mouthed the words 'one drink'. The lights and dance music entranced Dave, for a reason he could not explain he was drawn to the club by an odd familiarity of it, even though he had never been there before.

Dave and Shawn walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of Jack with a beer for a chaser. Shawn followed Dave over to a corner table. The table was a good distance from the dance floor and door. Shawn was grateful for the tiny seclusion.

They sat down and lifted their shot glasses. "To a night out and my first night back." Dave said the cheer and they clanked glasses. Shawn kicked the drink back and began to look around the club, he was hoping John might show up...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Yes master Taker, please whip me again." Wade asked for the continued punishment. Tears welled in his eyes as the painful riding crop ripped into his naked, cold flesh.

Mark had Wade on his hands and knees in a tub filled with ice water. Wade was forced to keep his cock and balls in the icy water as he was whipped repeatedly.

Wade was making a plan to leave Mark. He hated how much time his plan would take. The thought of leaving Mark was the only thing keeping him going. That and the thought of being in his lovers arms again. He missed Heath and Sheamus terribly.

The first thing he was going to do when he seen them was release them from their master/slave contract. Wade decide this lifestyle was no longer for him and wanted away from it completely.

Now all he had to do now was somehow escape the locked up basement, a way to get free from the dark dingy prison he was now forced to live in. Mark had told him last night he would never let him leave. He would always be his Master and himself his slave.

Mark brought the crop down again and again. Over and over across Wade's bleeding back. Once he was finished he knelled down beside the tub and took Wade's face into his hands.

"I only do this because I love you, you need to be punished. You need to know your place in life and that place is with me. I have a reward for you, You took your punishment gratefully. On Friday you will have a companion to play with. You will do to him what I tell you too. You behave well and I will allow You to see one of your slaves. The one of your choice. Now get out of the tub and let me inside of you." Mark said and gently kissed the lips of his tortured lover.

Wade hated that he was going to be made to hurt another human being. He would have no choice but to do everything he was told to, to the blue eyed man he met upstairs. He needed to see Heath, Heath would be able to help him and he would finally be able to leave Mark for good.

"Yes master Taker"...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Randy sat in his room and closed his laptop, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his brother. Hunter had acted kind of strange when he mentioned wanting to see John, something felt off.

He didn't know what to do so he gave up and decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. Grabbing the things he would need, Randy went into the bathroom and showered. He put on some sweats and climbed under the covers of his bed.

"John?" Randy heard what sounded like crying coming from John's room. Randy had never heard John cry before, it was very unreal to him. He climbed out of bed and walked out of his room, going across the hall.

The sobs coming from the room were unmistakably John's. Randy quietly opened the door and frowned. Laying on his side curled up in a tight ball with his knees to his chest hugging himself was John.

Randy did the only thing he could think of and spooned in gently behind John. John's sobs grew harder at the tender gesture as Randy draped his arm over him, hugging him tightly Randy rocked John gently...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

It was sometime later and Hunter walked into his club. He looked around at the patrons and a certain table caught his eye. He noticed Shawn sitting at a table looking sad and lost, Hunter knew that look all too well. It was a look that matched his own a year ago. Hunter continued to walk forward and noticed Shawn talking to another man.

Hunter gasped as he stepped closer to Shawn's table._ "What! It can't be! Dave?"_ Hunter screamed in his mind as tears filled his eyes...

.

**PLEASE...KEEP...ROCKIN...THE...REVIEWS {BEGGIN FOR THE SWEETNESS}**

a/n: I have updated Dance with the Devil I hope you will read and review that one as well :) Thanks MJ :)


	9. Lost loves reunited

**THANK YOU FOR READING, ALERTING and FAVING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:  
><strong>nexus angel, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, wade john randy slash, jadeMK11, and YoominC16 **for reviewing chapter 8! Thanks for rockin the sweetness! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

John felt the bed dip and Randy place his arm over him. He flinched as Randy accidentally touched his lower back. The gentleness of his baby brothers comforting touch brought the unstoppable tears. He let go in Randy's caring nature. The pain and fear of the day easing out of him with the tears that drained from him.

Randy held John tightly in his arms, rocking his brother gently back and forth. John continued to cry softly until he finally fell into a fitful sleep. Randy never once asked his older brother what was wrong, he just let John cry out his pain.

Randy climbed off of bed and pulled the covers over a now sleeping John. Even in his sleep John looked miserable and sad. Randy was about to turn off the light and leave the room when he heard John's cellphone vibrate over on the table. He walked over and picked it up seeing the name Shawn. He stepped outside of John's room closing the door behind him.

**"Hello" **Randy asked the person on the other end of the phone. **"John? baby listen, I understand that you are being forced to sleep with him, I still love you. I always will! Please let me be with you baby, please I miss you...John?" **Shawn asked.

Randy's breath hitched at what he had just heard. John was being forced to have sex with another man? Who? What bastard was hurting his brother in that way? Randy knew about Shawn but never knew just how much John and Shawn meant to one another.

**"I'm sorry but this is Randy. I'm John's younger brother...hello Shawn?" **Randy heard the silence in the back ground. **"I'm sorry...Please tell John I love him." **Randy sighed as the phone went dead. Sighing, he opened John's door and walked in placing the cellphone back down onto the bedside table.

"What happened to you John? Who's hurting you?" Randy whispered as tears fell softly. He knew that John wouldn't tell him in the attempt to keep him young and unscathed but he knew something was horribly wrong. That worried him, he vowed to find out what was going on knowing he wouldn't be able to talk to John or Hunter about it.

The way John winced when he accidentally became too close to his backside sat off alarms. Randy knew something horrible had happened he just didn't know what. He looked down at John and sighed. "I love you bro, I'm sorry you are hurting." Randy whispered and gently touched John's face. "Shawn" John replied in his sleep...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Dave?" Hunter stepped back into the crowd. He walked into the back of his club into a back room that was set up with a pull out sofabed, chair with a tiny table. It was a small room he would sleep in if he had too long of a shift. "It can't be!" Hunter cried as tears began to fall. "What if he finds out. What if he hurts him like he said he would? What the hell am I going to do. God what have I done?" Hunter exclaimed as he began to tremble. He stopped pacing the floor as the flashbacks hit him hard...

_"Please master Taker, Dave is leaving town, he is never coming back! Please just leave him be!" Hunter pleaded with his master. Hunter naked on his hands and knees on a cold basement floor, kissing the bare feet of Taker as the tears wet the flesh._

_"If I ever see him near you again, you will never be released and I will kill him." Taker warned as the cat o' nine slammed down onto Hunter's naked back...  
><em>

Hunter shivered at the flashback. He closed his eyes remembering how Taker kept him under the slave contract for another six months after that night. Six months longer than Mark had promised he was finally free of the man who had enslaved him. It had been a year since that horrible night, the night Dave Batista his lover and soulmate had left his life and promised never to return.

Hunter sighed and swiped the tears as a knock was heard on the door. "Hey Hunter are you in there?" came a voice from the other side. Hunter wiped away the tears and walked over to the door. He opened the door and sighed. "What is it Scott? I will be on the floor in a few." Hunter asked. "Oh alright. Your bouncer Folly got sick and had to leave. You have some unruly college kids out there. There could be trouble." Scott stated.

"Give me a minute and I will be right there." Hunter replied. Scott nodded and closed the door. Moments later Hunter opened the door and walked with the man down the hall to the main bar in the club. The club had three bar's one downstairs and two small ones on the upper level of the club. The bar on the first floor always saw more business and required two bouncers just in case things became out of hand.

Hunter scanned the club again and walked behind the bar. He tried his best to keep his eyes away from the table, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from his soulmate. It was as if his soul was being pulled in that direction by an invisible string. "You alright man?" Scott asked his boss of one year. Hunter pulled his eyes away from Dave and Shawn, and nodded his head. Scott noticed the look on Hunter's face.

"Are they someone you know?" Scott asked about the two men Hunter had been staring at. "No" Hunter whispered the lie. It was then that a commotion was heard at the other side of the club. Hunter sat down the shot glass and towel he had picked up. "Guess I better handle this." Hunter said. Scott nodded and watched as Hunter walked over to the college kids.

"Look, see your having fun." Dave said, he had noticed how Shawn began to relax. "Yeah I guess, I still miss him though. I thought that was him on the phone but it was his younger brother instead. I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but John needs to know I am here for him." Shawn replied.

"What happened to him? Why can't you be with him? Better yet why doesn't he want you to be with him?" Dave asked again. He had been trying to understand why the two lovers were not together. Shawn picked up his shot glass and swallowed the burning liquid. He sat the glass back down and looked Dave in the eyes.

"OK, I will tell you just please don't judge John, he's going through hell right now. Have you heard of the art gallery Cryp..." Shawn's words were cut off by a sudden commotion of voices and breaking glass. "Oh no looks like a fight is about to break out." Dave said lightly. He and Shawn stood up to see if they could help stop it.

"All right stop! All of you out of my club. If you leave right now I will allow you to come back another night." Hunter exclaimed at the three young college men. Dave froze at the sound of the voice he heard. "What is it? Dave you alright?" Shawn asked his friend.

Dave frowned as the crowd parted and the reason he had left town, appeared before his eyes. _"Paul?"_ Dave locked eyes with his former lover. Hunter turned away from Dave and began to walk away. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he froze. Dave walked around and stood in front of him.

Tears fell from Hunter's eyes as Dave placed a gentle kiss to Hunter's lips. The club vanished as the kiss deepened. Their hearts soared in pure joy as they were reunited. Over at the bar Scott watched as the two lost lovers kissed. A wicked smile crossed his face as he pulled out his cellphone placing a call, Raven doing as he was told...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Later that night Hunter was closing down the club. Dave was sitting at the bar waiting for him to finish up. He had just returned from driving Shawn back to Heartbreak house and was not going to let Hunter out of his sight again. "You know, I'm never going to get done if you keep staring at me?" Hunter stated lightly.

"I can't help it, You look so damn good. I've missed you Pauly." Dave spoke honestly. Hunter stopped what he was doing and walked around the bar. Dave held his arms open for his love, Hunter falling into them. "I've missed you too Davy, I'm sorry I should have been stronger and trusted you." Dave was about to ask what Hunter was talking about when the clubs phone rang.

Hunter walked back behind the bar and answered the phone. **"Cryptic...What?...no...please don't do that to him...please I'm begging you. He's my brother...I love him...I know...alright...why are you doing it?...I...I...yes"** Hunter hung up the phone and ran to the trashcan over by the bar. He became violently ill at what Taker had told him over the phone.

Dave became immediately worried about his love. He pulled Hunter's hair back as Hunter continued to be ill. "What is it Pauly? Who was on the phone? Is someone going to hurt John?" Dave asked. _"John, John, Shawn's John?"_ Dave asked himself as the pieces slowly began to fall into place...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

John jumped in fear at the sound of the alarm clock going off. He automatically began to tremble in fear. Something bad was going to happen to him today, he felt the fear grip his heart. He stood up from the bed, walking to the bathroom he showered and dressed for the day.

John opened the door and walked across the hall to Randy's room. He opened the door and walked over to a sleeping Randy. He gently leaned down and kissed his brothers cheek. "Thank you Randy. I love you." John whispered. He walked over to the door and turned back to look at Randy one last time. "Good-bye baby brother." John said as he closed the door. He swiped at the silent tear that had filled his eyes.

Walking down stairs he found Hunter asleep on the couch. An empty bottle of Tequila on the floor. "Damn Hunt, what happened?" John asked, he knew Hunter never drank unless something was bad wrong. John tried to wake up Hunter, but to no avail. "Bye Hunt" John sighed as he kissed his older brothers cheek.

John looked around his peaceful home one last time and smiled. He would always love this place. He opened the door and walked outside into the bright sunlight, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face as if it would be his last time...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John stepped back from the painting, looking at it in confusion._ "It seems a little darker than I had_ _planned. It's..."_ John thought to himself. Though his thoughts were cut off as Mark walked over beside him. "Coming along nicely. Now eat your lunch and meet me in my office." Mark stated.

John bowed his head and looked at his lunch box. He sat down and opened it up, seeing the two sandwiches, fruit and bottle of water. He wasn't feeling hungry so John just drank his bottle of water instead. The thought of what was about to happen turning his stomach ill. _"Come on John, let's get this over with so we can get home tonight."_ John put his lunchbox away and walked over to the office door.

"Enter and close the door." Mark stated not even looking up from his papers. John did as he was told and closed the door behind him. "On your knees and crawl over here." John frowned as he went down on his hands and knees, crawling over to Mark, he stopped at Taker's boots.

"Very good, now kiss me here." Mark said as he patted his covered bulge. "Yes master Taker." He whispered and kissed Mark's covered crotch. "Now stand up and come with me." Mark commanded. John stood up as Mark did and followed Mark out of the office. John became confused as Mark walked over to another door instead of the back hall that led to the apartment like home.

John reluctantly followed Mark down the dusty stairs. "Master Taker?" came a British voice from a darkened corner. John knew that voice but couldn't place it. "Yes my pet it is me and I've brought you a play toy, the same play toy we talked about only one day early." Taker stated as he turned on an over head light.

"Oh My God!" John gasped at the sight of the naked man. "Wade? What?" John stuttered. "Yes my new slave. You remember Wade? Well Wade belongs to me and he's been such a good bitch that he is about to be rewarded." Mark said as he walked over to the wall Wade was chained to. Wade lowered his head as his master approached him.

Mark took Wade by his hair forcing his head back and rammed his tongue down Wade's throat. He released the kiss and smiled at his slave. "Thank you master Taker" Wade replied trying to keep his voice from breaking.

John thinking Mark kissing Wade was the reward, breathed a silent sigh of relief. It was when Mark walked over to John that he began to panic. Mark looked at him then at Wade. "Wade are you ready for your reward?" Mark asked. Wade tried to hold back the tears. "Yes Master Taker." he softly replied.

John took a step back as Mark approached him. "Remove you clothes John. Then you will lay down on that table over there." Mark pointed to a table that was set up, an exam table. John looked over at the table and his heart sank at the sight. The table spread apart at the end with stirrups to place his feet in. John hesitated, as he watched Mark remove Wade from the chains.

"Take your time and enjoy him Wade, John will be here until Saturday at 5pm" Mark stated. "What! It's...It's not Friday!" John said in alarm. This couldn't happen, Hunter and Randy would worry about him. "Oh well let's just say I've changed my mind. Don't worry your brother knows, he knows everything." Mark stated coldly.

Wade walked over to John and frowned. It was then that John knew what Wade's reward truly was...

.

**PLEASE ROCK SOME REVIEW'S MY WAY...**

**A/N: **UP NEXT:Revenge Is Sweet


	10. Wade's reward

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry for reviewing 5-9 :) rockin it girl!, Blazing Glory and YoominC16 **for reviewing chapter 9! Thanks for rockin the sweetness! {SUGAR SWEET}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

John stared in horror at the 'exam table' and the 'tools' that was on a near by stand. He didn't even want to know what some of them would be used for. One of the tools made him shiver when he saw it, it was what doctors used to give a female an internal exam. His stomach sank at the thought of what was going to be done to him. John knew he had no choice but to go through whatever Taker had planned for him. If he even tried to leave, his baby brother and employees at the art gallery would suffer.

Mark patted Wade on the back and took hold of a chain that was attached to Wade's neck by a silver collar. Mark pulled Wade closer to John. "Give your new toy a hug and kiss." Mark instructed. Wade frowned as Taker pulled the chain hard, pulling him to where he was almost touching a still clothed John.

John watched as Wade walked up to him and pressed his hard naked body to his. Wade leaned in and wrapped his arms around John. He leaned into John's ear so his master could not hear. "Forgive me, I do not want to do these things to you, but I have no choice." Wade tried to whisper his truth to the trembling man as he placed a gentle kiss to John's unwilling lips.

Wade released John and stood back from him. John could see the truth and pain behind Wade's haunted eyes. He could tell that Wade had suffered greatly at the hands of Mark himself. "Enough Slaves, do as I say John and remove your clothes, I have a special gift for you." Mark stated and turned away from the both of them. John removed his shoes and socks then lowered his eyes in shame as he removed his shirt, then jeans. He hated undressing in front of Wade, feeling more than vulnerable as he stripped out of his underwear.

Mark walked back over to John with a black collar in his hand. The collar had spikes on it, spikes that were meant to be placed on John's throat. "Put this on him." Mark stated and handed the evil looking collar to Wade. "Yes master Taker" Wade said as he reached for the device. Wade felt bad for John he knew what the collar was going to be used for, it was meant to cause pain.

John's eyes widened as Wade walked behind him and placed the collar around his neck. He flinched as the pointed spikes jabbed his throat. "This collar is special John, it is made to shock you if you get out of line or refuse to do as I say." Mark pushed a button on a small remote that was on his left wrist. John jumped at the pain that jolted through his neck. "That was only level one John. There are five different levels on this remote and if you are very good I will never go above two, but if you hesitate in doing as you are told I will not hesitate to turn it all the up to level five." Taker explained.

Wade gasped, he remembered all too well what number five felt like, his neck faintly still held the scars from the burns. He had learned quickly after that to obey Taker's every command. Wade looked down at the floor awaiting any further instructions from his master. "John lay down on that table now and place your feet into the stirrups." Taker stated simply.

John paused for only one moment before he felt another just of electricity flow through his neck down to his pecks. He tried to stop the mangled cry of pain that ripped from his throat. "That my bitch was level two. Would like to feel level three? I would be more than happy to give you a feel." Taker warned as he reached for the remote on his wrist again. John began to shake in fear as he approached the table. He forced the tears back from his eyes as he laid down and spread his legs, placing them in the stirrups as he was told.

Taker walked over to John and strapped his legs and arms down to it. The Table had buckled wrist and leg restraints and John's arms and legs were now encased into them. Mark then walked over to the table with the tools and picked up a metal cock ring. He placed the cold ring onto Wade's cock, but not before he stroked it to full hardness. Wade tried to will his cock not to become erect but his mind was programmed to have his penis hard at Taker's touch.

"Wade, I want you to put one finger into John's ass." Taker said. Wade nodded his head and walked over to the table. He gave an apologetic look, then gently inserted his index finger on his right hand into John's tight hole. John gasped at the intrusion of Wade's large finger. Wade tried to curve his finger looking for John's bundle of nerves, hoping it would ease some of John's pain.

"In and out then in again, next I want you to pull out your finger and then go back in with three." Mark instructed. Wade's eyes went wide he knew John was not prepared for three fingers yet. John looked frightened as he felt Wade's three fingers push into his hole. Wade pushed all the way in knowing that would be the next thing his master would want.

"AaaAAhhnnmp" John groaned as the fingers intruded into him. John tried hard to breathe through the pain. "Now twist your fingers around inside of him. Stretch out his ass, I have a special treat for that tight beautiful ass and I need him good and gaped to do so." Taker stated. John squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Wade's fingers spread apart inside of him. Wade had managed to massage John's prostate. Wade did it lightly so Mark couldn't tell.

It had worked for John, his pain slightly easing. John understood what Wade was trying to do for him. Mark walked over to John and grabbed his flaccid cock. "Hit it Wade, hit the tiny patch that will make John want it." Taker said. John shook his head no as his body began to fail him. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he became hard.

John began to panic as Wade expertly hit his hidden bundle. Wade hated every second of what he was doing to John. John's spirit began to break little by little as he became hard as Mark fisted his cock up and down fast. His member becoming fully hard and erect. "P..Please no! I don't want this!" John screamed out as he came at the hands of both men...leaving him feeling dirty and ashamed...

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

Randy sighed as the school bell rang through out the halls of his high school. He slammed his locker door shut as the warning bell sounded. "Damn Ted you scared the fuck out of me!" Randy exclaimed as Ted looked stunned. "Sorry man I called your name like twenty times! What the hell is wrong with you? You seem ten worlds away." Ted stated.

Randy looked in the eyes of his best friend. "I'm just scattered this morning. There's something going on with my brother John. You can't say anything about this to anyone." Randy said. "You know everything you tell me is between us." Ted said in concern for his friends older brother.

"When I came home last night from my date with Seth, I asked Hunter about where John was. He said John had already went to bed that he still wasn't feeling well and to let John alone so he could rest. I went up to my room and later I heard what sounded like crying coming from John's room across the hall. I went to his room and opened the door. He was crying Ted. In my life I've never heard him cry." Randy stated, he tried not to tear as the worry resurfaced.

"Did you ask him what was wrong?" Ted asked. "No, I just climbed in behind him and held him while he cried himself to sleep. There's more Ted, this is what you can't tell anyone about." Randy explained as they began to walk to the next class. Ted and Randy had three classes together and they were on their way to the second one.

"When I woke up this morning John was still asleep. I got off of the bed and was about to leave the room when his cellphone vibrated. I know I shouldn't have but I took it out in the hall and answered it. I think John is being sexually abused by someone, The man on the phone said he understood John was being forced to sleep with someone else. Whatever is going on with John is not good." Randy said.

"Damn Randy, that sucks. Are you going to ask him about it?" Ted asked. "No John wouldn't tell me even if I did. I'm going to find out on my own, I need you to help me." Randy stated. "What! are you crazy? Do you even know how dangerous this could be?" Ted asked. "I have thought about that yeah, but he's my brother."

"Your adopted brother" Ted interrupted. "It doesn't matter that he is my adopted brother, I still love him and if I can help him then I damn will try!" Randy boldly stated. Randy was determined to end John's pain and he would open hells gates if he had too to do it...Little did he know Hell's gates would open their arms wide for him...

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

Shawn was pacing the floor hard. "Shawn, did you even go home last night?" Shawna asked her older brother. "Shawn, hey you alright?" she asked. Shawn continued to pace the floor of the bar. "Yes sis, I went home. You watched me leave!" Shawn snapped. Shawna turned her head and walked away from Shawn. It was obvious to her that he was going through something right now but when Shawn was like this it was best just to leave him alone.

Shawn gave a long sigh, he knew he had hurt his sisters feelings. He hated that his emotions were all over the place at this moment. He walked over to his sister giving her a hug."I'm so sorry sis. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind." Shawn stated. "What's his name?" Shawna said lightly with a smile and giggle.

Shawna became worried when instead of smiling Shawn's eyes began to tear up. She gave Shawn a gentle hug. "What's his name?" Shawna asked again, this time in a gentle tone. "His name is John, John Cena-Helmsley" Shawn whispered as he tried to hold the water back in his eyes. "What happened, did he hurt you?" Shawna asked confused as to where this John was. It was obvious to her that John meant a lot to her older brother.

Shawn shook his head, "He would never hurt me, not intentionally. Not unless he had too." Shawn replied as the tears he was trying to hold back found their way down his cheeks. "Then why is he making you cry?" Shawna asked tenderly. "It's a long story, I just can't talk about this right now." Shawn said as he turned away from Shawna, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Shawn didn't know where he was going when he climbed into his camouflage pick up truck. All he knew was that his arms felt empty and they ached to have John in them. He started his truck and aimlessly began driving. Shawn drove for what felt like hours, he drove until he came upon a narrow back road.

Driving down the road he came upon a gray brick building. The building had an unnerving look about it, but for reasons Shawn could not explain he felt pulled to it, drawn to the building like an invisible string. He continued to drive further down the narrow road until he came upon the door. Shawn was startled to find where he was. He looked up at the building and the sign above the door. Shawn gasped at what he read.

_"WELCOME TO THE UNDERTAKER'S MORTUARY, PLEASE ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK" _Shawn knew of the Undertaker, knew he was the one John was being forced into enslavery, knew he was the one who ripped John from his life.

Shawn pulled into the small parking lot and stared at the ominous looking building. "Are you in there John? Is that why you can't talk to me?" Shawn asked. Before Shawn truly knew what he was doing, he was out of his car and walking toward the door...Shawn gasped at what he saw...

.'.'.'.'.'

Hunter woke up with a major headache and to the sound of his cellphone going off. He picked it up and answered the call. "Hello" Hunter croaked into the phone. "Hello! Who's there?" Hunter asked at the silence on the other end of the call. He was about to hang up until he froze at the sound on the other end.

"John? John! What are you doing to him?" Hunter yelled as he heard the undeniable sound of John screaming in the background...At that moment, John was finding out what one of those tools were used for...

.

**PLEASE ROCK SOME REVIEW'S MY WAY...**

authors question?: I can go darker or hold back! Which way should this story go...darker or not! When is dark...too dark?


	11. Hunter's cry for help

**THANK YOU FOR READING and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO**: nexus angel, jadeMK11, CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1. Xenarocks99, CENTON JADE SLASH, LadyDragonsblood , YoominC16 and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 10! {ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS} **

**a/n:  
><strong>I know I said there would be no warning but this chapter is dark and it may be disturbing to some readers so please read at your own risk!

**,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;  
><strong>

Hunter dropped his cellphone, the screams of pain coming from his brother rocked his very core. He began to pace the floor. Why is Taker doing this? He promised he would not hurt John when he agreed to take John to the mortuary for the 50 grand his club so desperately needed. Hunter slid down the wall and with shaky hands rubbing the tears away, How did this all go wrong?

"I'm sorry baby brother! So fuckin sorry!" Hunter stated. "What are you sorry about Hunt?" Hunter jumped at the sound of Randy's voice. "What?" Hunter asked. Randy sat his book bag down onto a chair and walked over to where Hunter sat on the floor. "You said you're sorry baby brother, I was just wondering what you are sorry about?" Randy asked, confused by his older brothers eyes.

"Never mind what I said, why are you not at school!" Hunter demanded. "Um probably because it is after three and school is over." Randy replied and watched as Hunter rose from the floor. "Oh" Hunter said and looked at the clock, he hadn't realized how long he had been out of it in worry. Randy leaned down and picked up Hunter's cellphone. "Here you dropped this." Randy said as he looked at the phone and noticed the last person to call Hunter was someone named Taker Mark.

"Whose Taker Mark?" Randy asked as he handed the phone back to Hunter. "What? Oh, he's John's boss. Go do your homework!" Hunter snapped as he closed the phone. "Where is John? Why is his boss calling you?" Randy asked. "John is still at work, he uh was using the mortuary's phone to call and say he wouldn't be home for until Saturday. He's going to work over today and spend the next two nights with Shawn." Hunter explained hoping Randy would believe the lie. He did not need Randy knowing about what was really happening to John.

Randy gave Hunter a knowing look, he knew Hunter was lying to him. He wasn't going to say anything though this just could be the first clue he needed in finding out what was going on with John and who was abusing him. "Oh so what's for dinner?" Randy asked, wanting Hunter to think he believed him. "I'm just going to order pizza, now go do your homework." Hunter stated. Randy shrugged his shoulders and picked up his backpack. He knew then something was real wrong. Hunter always cooked, they never ordered out.

Hunter waited for Randy to disappear from the room, then he opened his phone. He needed to find a way to get his brother out of this he just wished he knew how...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shawn backed out of the door and began walking back to his car, the mortuary was so unlike what he had imagined. The room was just too unnerving to stand in, he had gasped at the graphic art on the walls, the blood and the death was just too much for his eyes to behold. He could not wrap his mind around who would actually want to use that mans services to bury a loved one. It was just too unreal.

"Please God don't let John be in there." Shawn prayed, it was just too unimaginable that the man he loved was being forced to work for the owner of such an establishment. What kind of dark and depraved things could that kind of person do to John. It was apparent that the person who owned the place had a dark soul.

Tears swelled up in Shawn's eyes at the thought of John belonging to such a dark soul, he had never met Mark but could tell by the way the mortuary looked John would never be the same. Shawn's heart was being pulled back to the building as he walked away from it, he paused at the corner as he heard what he thought was a faint scream. He placed a hand on the cold brick. "John?" Shawn knew then that his fear was real. He knew his man was trapped behind the horrid wall of brick and terror...

!o!o!o!o!o!

John gripped onto the sides of his wrist restraints as he screamed in pain as the hot light of the bright, pinpointed light beam went into him. Mark had handed Wade a long lighted wand so he could look deep into John. The degradation and humiliation that was going through John ran into him deep as the clear laser light pushed it's way inside. Taker smiled at the look on John's face, the look of fear, pain and embarrassment.

"Push it into him further." Taker instructed. "Master I think that would be too much. It's already four inches in, it could burn his insides." Wade said making a grave mistake. The pinpoint light was never used on him and he feared it for John, feared John would be burned. Angered by Wade's hesitation and fear, Taker reached his hand over to Wade's and pushed the ten inch wand all the way into John. "Oh God No! Stop! get it out! It burns! my God get it out!" John screamed as the wand went further into him. The heat from the light burning deep inside.

John was squirming trying his best to expel the hot wand out of him as Mark cruelly held it in. "Hold still John or I will leave it in." Taker warned. John tried hard not to move but it burned so badly. "Wade jack your cock, you are not going to get soft." Taker order as he looked at Wade's cock starting to go limp. Wade was sickened by the hurt John was going through. Even though he didn't truly know John well he still felt for the hurting man with the light inside of his ass.

Fearing what his master would do Wade wrapped his hand around his cock, thinking of his two red headed lovers, he began to get hard once more. John was relieved when Taker finally pulled the pinpoint light from his ass. Wade and John locked eyes, they both knew what was to come next. Mark grabbed Wade's now hardened cock and pushed it to John hole.

It took all the control John had not to pee as Wade pushed his cock into his burning channel. The pain of Wade's cock moving in and rubbing his tender insides was just too much to handle. John closed his eyes turning his head to the side he screamed out, but as he did Taker thrust the pinpoint light into John's mouth. John gagged on bitter hot taste, his eyes began to water the humiliation was more than he could bare...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Dave, can you help me? I need to get John away from him! Help me please!" Hunter cried as he looked at the opened road, he was going to stop Taker from hurting his brother one way or another...

~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hunter? Hey Hunt? Whose him? HUNTER!...HUNTER!" Dave screamed as he heard a loud crash over the phone. A sound of squealing tires and breaking glass...

~O~O~O~O~O~

"What was going on? Where is Hunter?" Randy asked out loud as he walked down the stairs and into the living room he had looked around and couldn't find Hunter anywhere. The door bell rang and Randy walked over to it thinking it was the pizza delivery man.

"Yes officers, what can I do for you?" Randy asked the two uniformed police officers with grim looks on their faces.

~O~

**please review...**


	12. A time of loss

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, CENTON JADE SLASH, nexus angel, jadeMK11and my guest reviewer! **for reviewing chapter 11! {Sweetness}  
><strong>

**~o~o~o~o  
><strong>

"Yes officers, what can I do for you?" Randy asked the two uniformed police officers. "Excuse me but are you John Cena Helmsley?" asked the tall male police officer. The other one was a female with long burgundy hair, she was a little shorter than Randy. Randy smiled at her and looked up at the other one. "No I'm Randy Orton Helmsley. John is my brother. Did something happen to him?" Randy asked becoming alarmed.

"No nothing happened to John. This about Hunter Helmsley. Is he your brother?" asked the officer. Randy nodded his head. "Yes I'm his adopted brother. What is this about officers?" Randy asked his alarm growing. "I'm officer Amy Dumas and this is officer Glenn Jacobs. May we come in?" asked the female officer. Randy nodded his head and allowed the two uniformed officers to enter his home.

"Randy, you might want to have a seat." officer Jacobs stated. "I'm fine just tell me what has happened to Hunter." Randy said as an anxious feeling started to creep up on him. Officer Dumas sighed she hated this part of her job. "There has been an accident. Your bother was in a horrible car wreck." "What! Take me too him!" Randy exclaimed. "I'm sorry son but we can't. Hunter died on impact. He was pronounced dead at the scene." officer Jacobs explained. Randy released a blood curdling scream of tragic loss as his reality hit. His loving brother, his mentor and protector was dead, Hunter was dead.

"Yo, you, have to be wrong! Hunt, Hunter was here just 20 minutes ago." Randy stated, his tears starting to swell in his eyes. "I'm sorry We wish we were." Amy said. "Where is he I need to see him." Randy asked. The two officers gave each other a look. "Randy your brothers body was burned beyond recognition there was nothing left." officer Jacob's stated. Randy fell to the floor in shock rocking back and forth. "This can't be, this can't be, this can't be!" Randy repeated over and over again.

"Son is there someone you can call to come and stay with you? Can you get in touch with your other brother John." Glenn asked. "Randy we are not allowed to leave you alone, how old are you 16, 17 maybe?" officer Dumas asked. "18, I just turned 18." Randy lied, he felt as if he had to for some reason. "Well still we hate to leave grieving family members alone." officer Dumas replied. Randy pulled his cellphone from his back pocket and called John's cellphone. He sighed only getting voice mail. Randy left a message that stated John needed to come home. There had been a family emergency.

Randy didn't know what to do he needed some one so he called Seth. Seth told him he would be there immediately. "My boyfriend is coming over he will be here in a few minutes." Randy explained. Amy smiled at the young man and held her hand out to him. Randy reluctantly took Amy's hand as she helped him off of the floor. "Good would you like for us to stay with you until he gets here?" asked Jacobs. Randy shook his head no, he didn't like the way officer Jacobs was starting to look at him. Glenn had moved too close for comfort to the teenager.

"I need to make some more phone calls, you can go." Randy said. Officer Jacobs looked at Amy. "Officer Dumas I will be right out. Go check in with the station and see if there is any news on what might have caused the accident." Amy looked at Randy then at Glenn and smiled. She left the two of them alone. "Son, I normally do not do this but here is my personal card. If you need anything don't be afraid to call." Jacobs said. Randy thought the officer was kind of creepy but took the card anyway.

Officer Jacobs smiled down at the young man and licked his lips. He took his hand and placed it on Randy's shoulder, sliding it gently down his upper arm. He massaged Randy's arm making Randy feel sick inside. This alarmed Randy and he pulled away immediately. "My name is not Son, it is Randy and I will be fine. You can go now." Randy said taking a step back. Glenn knew he had overstepped and that was not his intention, not yet anyway.

Randy was relieved when his door bell rang. He went and opened the door. "Here's your pizza, sorry it is late that will be 56.85." the pizza delivery man stated. Randy stood there in shock, how in the hell was he suppose to do anything. "Pardon me I'm sorry but I don't have the money my brother has it and he, he,..." Randy got choked on the words and his sobs raked his body again. Officer Jacobs pulled out his wallet and paid for Randy's dinner.

The delivery man took leave and Glenn sat the pizza down onto the coffee table. He sighed he really hated what he was seeing. A gorgeous young male so broken, he longed to take the kid in his arms and... Glenn was pulled from his thoughts as Randy cleared his throat. _"Seth please hurry the hell up! I don't like how this freaky cop is looking at me." _Randy thought to himself.

Seth walked in through the door to Randy's relief. Randy looked at the officer and Glenn knew it was time to take his leave, for now. After the policeman left Randy fell into Seth's arms and began to cry his heart out...

~o~o~o~

"Dave? What is going on? What happened?" Shawn asked as Dave walked into the bar. Shawn had finally pulled himself away from the mortuary and made his way back to the Heartbreak House. He was cleaning up when he heard Dave scream his name.

"It's Hunter, he called me on my cellphone I was on my way here when I answered it. He asked me for help, something about John. He was scared Shawn. He said he had to stop him. I asked him who _he_ was and there was no answer. Moments later I heard a bad crash, or something. There was the sound of breaking glass and screeching tires then a loud boom. After that the phone went silent. Shawn, I think Hunter might be hurt or worse, even dead. Oh my god I heard the man I love die!" Dave exclaimed as his eyes began to water.

"No he can't be. What about John, oh No John! He's going through enough right now. Wait! You said Hunter asked for help to stop him? Could that be John's boss? Hunter found out? Wait I'm so confused. John told me Hunter did not know and I couldn't tell him. John was afraid Mark would hurt Hunter and Randy if they found..oh! Fuck Randy! Dave I have to do something about this. I have to find John. I need to see him!" Shawn exclaimed.

Dave looked at Shawn as if he grew another head."What the hell are you talking about?" Dave asked. Shawn, afraid Dave would get hurt if he interfered, blew off the question. He knew Dave had to leave and go back to Minneapolis on business and to visit his dad who was in the hospital from injuries he sustained in a construction accident. Dave had been through enough and Shawn didn't want him to suffer anymore.

"Shawn what is going on? What is happening to John? How can I help? I loved Hunter if his brothers are in danger I need to help them too." Dave said, but before Shawn could answer his cellphone rang. Dave opened it praying it was Hunter. Sadly it was not, it was more bad news for Dave. Shawn watched as his best friends face went through torrent of despairing expressions. "I have, have to go. That was the hospital my dad has taken a turn for the worse if I want to say good-bye I have to go now." Dave explained.

Shawn sighed, "It's alright man I will take care of Hunters family. I know you loved him, I'm sorry he left you for the second time. Go see your dad, you will never forgive yourself if you don't." Shawn said. He hated his friend was leaving again, but he understood. Dave gave Shawn a saddened look. "I wish I could help you, be safe Shawn. I can't lose you too." Dave stated. "You want lose me I promise. Now hurry, go see your dad." Shawn replied.

Dave nodded, grabbed his things from the back room at the bar and left the Heartbreak House. He just hoped it wasn't the last time he would ever be seeing his best friend. Dave couldn't take it if he lost the man he once was in love with...

~O~O~O~

Seth rocked Randy as he cried in his arms, his head was laying on Seth's shoulder and Seth was rocking him gently. It was getting later and he knew Randy needed to eat, Seth was falling in love with Randy, but he knew his love would only hurt Randy more. "I'm so sorry Randy, so sorry!" Seth whispered as he fought the tears in his eyes. Randy could hear the sincerity and sadness behind Seth's gentle tone. Randy removed his head from Seth's shoulder and looked up into Seth's eyes. Randy wondered what haunted them so.

Randy was about to ask when another knock came from the front door. Randy reluctantly pulled himself from the warm body that was holding him. "Here, let me. I will answer the door. I told Evan what happened it is probably him." Seth said. Randy was hoping it was John but John had his key.

"Hello, can I help you?" Seth asked the older man with sandy blonde hair. "Yes my name is Shawn Michaels and I'm looking for Randy Orton Helmsley." Shawn replied. Randy jumped from the couch and walked over to the door when he heard Shawn's voice. He had only heard it over the phone but he knew the man was him. Seth stepped out of the way when he felt Randy's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on in Shawn." Randy stated. Shawn walked into the Helmsley's home. "Hello Randy, I'm Shawn I'm the one who is in love with your brother John." Shawn said. "Yeah I know, the phone call remember. There was an accident Shawn, our brother Hunter he, car..." Randy's words caught. "I know about your brother Hunter. I was told he is gone. Is John here?" Shawn asked gently, as he looked around the home. John had told him where he lived on the night John stole his very soul. He was wishing desperately that John was there.

Randy admired Shawn, no wonder his brother had fallen in love the man. "How did you know about Hunter? John's not here, it's late and I thought he was going to be spending the night with you. Hunter told me he was with you. Where is he Shawn!" Randy was beginning to get more upset. He needed his brother home, to be with him.

Shawn looked at Randy in confusion but didn't want to scare the teen. "Well he was going to stay with me after he left work, maybe he is still there. I will call the mortuary and find out where he is." Shawn hated to lie to the kid but he didn't need Randy to get involved in what was going on.

Randy nodded his head as Shawn walked outside to place a call...

.'.'.'.'.'.

John in a haze of pain looked up at his master. Mark had a thin metal rod in his hand and was about to use it on John, but was stopped by the ringing on the wall. John watched as Mark walked over and picked up the phone. Wade had never seen his master answer that phone before. "What is it!" Mark yelled into the phone. Mark listened attentively as the person spoke to him. A look crossed his face, one Wade had never seen before.

Wade watched in wonder as Mark listened to what the person had to say. His insides spoke release as Mark walked back over to John. "You know what John? You are one lucky man. I have to let you go. You are needed at home. It seems as if there is a family emergency that you need to address. Keep in mind I will be watching and that you are still mine. You still belong to me. No matter what is going on at home" Taker stated, mad that he had to release his new toy for now.

Fear gripped John's heart 'family emergency' he prayed his brothers were alright. "Wade let him go!" Mark barked as tossed down the metal rod and stormed up the stairs. Wade did as he was told and helped John up from the table. "There's a sink over there for you to clean up. I will get your clothes for you. Do you need medical attention I have a first aid kit stashed that master knows nothing about?" Wade asked.

John looked at the sad man. "No I just need to go. Is there anything I can do for you. You need to get help and get out of this." John said. "I know but it's a long story and I love my pets they will die if I leave." Wade replied. "You, your a ma, master too?" John asked taking a step back as he cleaned up and redressed. "Not like him, I could never treat them like he does me. I love them, but I'm letting them go. Once I see them again they are free." Wade said. John could hear the truth behind those words.

Wade walked over to a wall and removed a brick. He pulled out paper and pencil from the hole and wrote a note. "Would you go to your brothers club and give this to them. Their names are Heath and Stephen. They will be wearing a public collar with an English rose on it. They both have red hair and are always together. One is milky white and he's Irish." Wade asked hopeful the note would reach their hands.

John nodded his head and once he finished dressing, took the note and placed it in his back pocket. Wade watched as John limped up the stairs to leave. Wade longed for it to be him but wouldn't risk the lives of his lovers.

John opened the door to the basement and left the mortuary as fast as he could, the pain was great but he needed to get the hell out of there. He knew what Mark was going to use that rod for and his cock hurt at the thought. John approached the parking lot, tears flooded his eyes at what he saw.

Shawn opened his arms as John fled into them. John missed Shawn's touch so much he just needed to feel him. It was moments before John found his voice. "I missed you, I love you, What are you doing here?" John asked as he looked back to the building seeing no one. He was afraid Mark would see Shawn.

"Come on let's get you away from here and I will explain." Shawn said as chills ran all over him. Mark was standing across the road looking at them. A look of pure, breath taking evil was covering his face. Shawn opened the door for John, he was grateful John never saw Mark with the look of Satan.

Shawn walked around the other side of the truck opened the door and climbed in. With shaky hands he fired up the engine and drove his lover away from the building of horror. The truck was halfway down the street when a heart stopping scream came from within...

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOU!{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	13. Raven's Flock

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory, CENTON JADE SLASH, jadeMK11 and my guest reviewer** for reviewing chapter 12! **

**~o~  
><strong>

Shawn held John in his arms as he cried. The two lovers had yet to enjoy being reunited with one another. The death of Hunter was just too powerful of an emotion and John needed to release it. "Shawn, can we just sit here for a little while longer. I know I need to get in there to Randy but can we just sit here?" John asked. He and Shawn were sitting outside in Shawn's vehicle in the driveway of John's home.

"Of course we can, take what ever time you need. I'm not going anywhere and I pray I will be going nowhere forever." Shawn said, his emotions getting the best of him. "I just need this, to feel the warmth of just being with you. I, I missed you Shawn. I just can't do this to you. Ma, Mark he does things, painful things to m, me and I don't want him coming after you and doing those things to you too." John said honestly, he trying his best to keep it together yet explain things to Shawn.

Shawn tried not to gasp at what he heard. Tears filled his eyes for John's pain. "Things, what kind of things doll?" Shawn gulped. He knew his lover was going through hell and that the whole Mater/slave thing with John was not a normal loving consenting contract, but yet it was meant to control and hurt, it was solely for possession and pain.

"Shawn I can't talk about this right now. I, He's hurt me that's all I can say right now. Maybe in time I can tell you. I'm ready to go in now, I need to be with Randy." John said, he just couldn't talk about this right now. Shawn sighed and nodded his head, he hoped trying to talk about what Mark had put John through, didn't push him out of his arms.

Shawn released John from his hold and John kissed Shawn on the cheek. "I love you, you are a strong man, you will get through this." Shawn said trying to bring John encouragement. John looked in Shawn's eyes seeing nothing but truth, love and passion. "I love you too." John replied he wanted so bad to say forever but right now forever was just so far away...

"John, Hunter...he umm" Randy stuttered. John had just walked up to the door, Shawn had his arm around John helping him to stand. Randy looked at John in worry, John looked so pale and so thin. He wondered when the last time John ate anything. Alarm began to set in, Randy had never seen him look so destroyed before.

Randy stepped back from the door and allowed Shawn to help John inside of the house. "John are you OK?" Randy asked. John stumbled over to Randy and took his brother into his arms. Randy broke down in tears for the loss of Hunter and the fear of losing John as well. "Please don't leave me John, Please stay with me!" Randy cried. The realization of Hunter's death, hitting him hard. "I'm right here Randy. I won't leave you." John stated only wishing he was telling his kid brother the truth. John really didn't know how much more of being a slave to Mark he could take.

Shawn could see John was beginning to weaken, he saw how John's legs trembled as he stood holding Randy. Randy too shaken in his grief failed to notice. "Hey Randy, why don't you and John sit down OK?" Shawn asked. Randy pried himself from his brothers arms and wiped his eyes. "OK" Randy looked over at Seth who was coming back from the bathroom. Seth looked weary in his own way and Randy noticed. He walked over to where Seth was standing as John sat down on the sofa. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "It's nothing, John is here now so I guess I will go." Seth stated.

"You don't have to leave Seth just because John is home. I would love it if you would stay with Randy for a while and keep him company. Randy, John needs to rest so I'm going to help him to his room. I will be back down in a few to fix the both of you something to eat OK?" Shawn stated. Taking charge and taking care of people in times like these was what Shawn was good at, and he was about to shine.

"John come on doll, let me help you to your room. Where is it?" Shawn asked, from the moment he saw John he knew John was suffering in more ways than one. "I'm fine Shawn, I want to stay here with Randy. He shouldn't be alone." John stated. Shawn walked over and sat down beside of John. He gently took John by his hand. "John, you look so tired and Randy has Seth here with him." Shawn replied trying to persuade John into getting some rest.

Shawn looked up at Randy for some help. Randy was still standing with Seth beside of him, they were sweetly holding hands. Randy looked down at John, even though he would love for his brother to stay with him he knew John needed to do as Shawn said and lay down. "John, you need to rest. I know you have been through alot and whatever it is has taken a toll on you. Show Shawn where your room is so he can take care of you. I will be OK. If it's alright with you Seth would like to stay for a little while longer though." Randy said.

John looked over at Shawn then to Seth. He hadn't known Seth all that long but he trusted him and he could see Randy was starting to have feelings for the young man. "Midnight Randy. Seth has to be gone by midnight. Then tomorrow we will, see what needs to be done about...Hunter." John said as tears once again filled his eyes over the loss of their loved one. Randy blinked back his own tears and nodded his head in agreement. Shawn stood up from the couch and helped John to stand.

John wrapped his arm around Shawn waist, his legs still felt shaky and the pain was still intense. "Seth, Randy is only 16, his birthday is still a month away. I know your eighteen but I do not want Randy getting in over his head." John stated. "I know and I'll be gone by midnight." Seth promised. Randy rolled his eyes, usually Hunter was the over protective one. He sighed at that thought, now was John's turn to be the over protective one and he had to step up and help John out.

John limped over to Randy and gave him a hug. Then let Shawn help him up the stairs to his bedroom. Randy became worried once more as he watched John limp up the steps gingerly and almost stumble. He was grateful that Shawn was there for John, he knew just how much John truly needed him.

"It, It's right down there." John said as he pointed to the door down at the end of the hall. Shawn smiled and kissed John on his cheek. "OK doll, lets get you settled then." Shawn responded and helped John down the hall. John was halfway there when he stopped. "What is it sweetie? Are you feeling weak I can carry you." Shawn said as John leaned on the wall. John shook his head and wiped a tear away. "This was Hunter's room." John whispered and motioned to the door just down from his hand.

"Oh my God! He's gone! Hunt's really gone!" John cried as Shawn held on to him tighter. John began to fall to the floor from weakness. Shawn lifted John into his arms bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He gently placed John down onto the bed and laid down beside of him. He felt the need to hold John even if for a while. Shawn could tell John hadn't been eating as well, he just looked so thin and had really dark circles under his reddened eyes.

Shawn let John cry himself to sleep and he gently climbed off of the bed. He walked back down the stairs to check on Randy and fix John something to eat. Shawn couldn't help but smile at the young couple on the couch. Randy had his head on Seth's shoulder and Seth was playing with Randy's short hair.

"Sorry to interrupt Randy but I need to ask you something about John, is that OK?" Shawn asked. Randy removed his head from Seth's shoulder and looked up at Shawn. "Yeah that's alright. What did you need to know?" Randy asked not liking the worried look on Shawn's face. "When was the last time you saw John eat something?" Shawn asked. Randy thought for a moment and the same worried look crossed his face. "About a few days ago, why?" Randy asked. "Because I don't think he has been eating. He looks so much thinner than the last time I saw him." Shawn stated.

"Should I go up and talk to him?" Randy asked not really sure what to do. "No he's sleeping for right now. I'm going to fix him something to eat that won't make his stomach upset. Do you have any chicken broth or some crackers?" Shawn asked. "Yeah it's in the kitchen behind us. Would you like for me to help?" Randy asked wanting to feel useful. "I can manage but would you and Seth tidy up in here?" Shawn asked as he looked around the disheveled room. Seth and Randy both nodded their head and stood up from the sofa.

Shawn smiled he knew he was really going to like Randy. He could tell that Randy truly loved John and he really admired that. Shawn made his way around the kitchen and fixed some hot Chicken soup with a glass of milk for John. He just hoped John would eat for him. He made his way up to John's room and sat the bowl of Soup and glass of milk down onto the bedside table.

"John sweetie, can you wake up for me?" Shawn asked as he gently rocked John's shoulder. "OH GOD! IT BURNS GET IT OUT!" John cried out in his sleep. Shawn gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh my lord! What did that monster do to him?" Shawn asked behind his hands as tears filled his eyes. John's cries turned to whimpers as Shawn sat down on the bed beside of him. "It's alright John, your safe now. He's not here, you can wake up now doll." Shawn pleaded.

John began to waken to his surroundings, giving Shawn a weak smile as he looked into his eyes. "What's wrong Shawn? Is it Randy? Is he OK!" John began to sit up out of worry, the look on Shawn's face unsettled him. "Randy's fine doll, I was just worried about you when I couldn't get you to wake up." Shawn chose not to tell John about what he said in his sleep. "Oh OK" John sighed and settled back against the head board sitting up.

"I made you something to eat. Can you eat for me?" Shawn asked. John shook his head no, "I'm not hungry." John stated. Shawn sighed and touched John's cheek. "John I know you haven't been eating right and Randy needs you to be well for him. Will you please eat for me? If only a little." Shawn begged. He did not want to see the man he loves waste away into nothing. John knew Shawn was right and nodded his head. Shawn handed him the bowl of soup and he took a bite.

John looked at Shawn and smiled he was so grateful to have a man like Shawn who loved him. John decided at that moment that no matter what lay ahead, his "Master" was not going to break him.

~o~O~o~O~

"I want some more!" Jomo exclaimed as Raven whipped him with the cat 0 nine. _SLASH_ "Ahh yesss Master Raven! Please may I have some more?" Jomo pleaded for Raven to slash him across his naked ass once more. His leaking cock was rock hard and with each hard thrash from the whip it grew even firmer. Raven smiled as he rared back his arm and brought down the whip once more on his pain slut. Raven loved giving his slut what he craved, pain and humility.

"Ahh thank you master Raven!" John Morrison cried out, he loved pleasing his master and his master loved being pleased. Raven cruelly reached around Jomo's front and grasped onto his cock. Raven pulled on his sluts dick rough and hard. Jomo thrust his hips into Raven's hand, wanting Raven to abuse him hard._ SLASH! SLASH!_ "No moving bitch! I determine what to do with your cock. It belongs to me!" Raven stated as he removed his hand from Jomo's dick. "uughhn master please put it back! Please pull on my cock! please!" Jomo cried, needing to feel the pain.

"Shhh" Raven cooed as he rubbed his hand over Jomo's lower stomach. Raven knew he was torturing the man who gave him his life to do with as he pleased. Jomo whose arms were cuffed above his head to a hook in the middle of Raven's playroom, looked at himself in the mirrors. Raven loved for Jomo to watch as he was whipped, fucked and used. Raven wasn't the only one who loved to watch, so did his other boy Billy.

Billy Kidman was Raven's first slave to give him total control, well kind of. Billy was broken by Raven and became a robot to the man he once loved, years ago. "Looks good doesn't he bitch?" Raven asked as he looked over to a dirty mattress on the floor where Billy slept. Billy nodded his head and licked his lips robotically. "Are you hungry bitch? Do you want to eat?" Raven asked Billy cruelly. Billy who hadn't eaten in two day's nodded his head as tears filled his eyes. Raven had only given him water in the last couple of days and the poor kid was starving.

"Then come over here and eat him." Raven stated. Billy crawled off of the mattress and made his way on his hands and knees to Jomo. Jomo moaned as Raven grabbed his cock roughly. "Here bitch open up and eat!" Raven said. Billy opened his mouth and took Jomo's cock all the back to his tonsils. "That's it! Suck and eat bitch! Swallow it all!" Raven exclaimed as he pushed Billy's head forcing him to take all of Jomo's cock down his throat. Billy sucked on the cock in his mouth with great need, he knew the cum from it would be the only 'food' he would be getting tonight.

Raven looked at Jomo and Billy, then at the man on the wall. He knew he was going to love breaking in his new fuck toy...His new bitch...Raven couldn't wait for the day he brought his own Master down to his knees...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

a/n: So I used to love Billy Kidman when he was in Raven's Flock! and that is the Billy I write about here! Sorry couldn't help it! I love him! If you are not sure who he is please Google it! Tnks MJ :D:D


	14. Suspicions and Randy's Sacrifice

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CENTON JADE, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, nexus angel and jadeMK11 ** for reviewing chapter 13! **

**~O~O~  
><strong>

"What do you mean there is no body?" John exclaimed. He was talking with officers Dumas and Jacobs. The two officers had come over this morning to check up on Randy. They wanted to make sure he had supervision and was not alone. They also had questions they needed to ask John. "I'm sorry Mr. Cena but it was just too hot in the car for anyone to survive or for there to be any remains left." Officer Dumas explained. "Its Mr Cena-Helmsley but you can call me John." he stated politely.

"How old are you John? and were you and Hunter on good terms?" Jacobs asked. "I'm 23 and yes we get along good. He's my brother and I love him very much. Wait! what is this all about? Do you think I had something to do with his death? was my brother murdered? Who would do that to him?" John asked. "These are just standard questions John. We have to ask them." Amy explained. John tried to calm his rising anger. "Where were you yesterday around 7:26 pm?" officer Jacobs asked gruffly.

John flinched at the question, the last thing he wanted to do was think about yesterday. Officer Jacobs took that as a sign of guilt. "Mr. Cena, Helmsley. We are going to have to ask you to come down to the police station with us." Glenn said and pulled out his handcuffs. "What! What for?" Randy exclaimed. "John Cena Helmsley, you are under arrest for the suspicion in the death of Hunter Hearst Helmsley." Jacobs explained and walked behind John placing his wrists in the handcuffs.

"He didn't do it! Please don't take him away from me? I will do anything please, Officer Jacobs." Randy begged. He couldn't believe this is happening. "Officer Dumas take John down to the police station. I will be right behind you." Glenn stated. "Shawn please go with him. I will call Seth to come stay with me." Randy said not wanting John to go there alone. "I think I should stay here. " Shawn protested. John was nodding his head in agreement.

"Officer Jacobs will make sure Randy is not alone until his friend arrives." officer Dumas assured. She had done some investigating and learned Randy was really sixteen. Both officers knew Randy had lied to them, but they knew it was out of fear. Randy was really scared for John and knew John was too. "I will be OK, please John let Shawn follow you?" Randy asked. John nodded his head seeing the worried look on Randy's face.

Officer Dumas led John out of the home in handcuffs with Shawn behind them. Randy looked at officer Jacobs. "You know he is innocent. He wouldn't hurt Hunter, John loves him." Randy said as tears of anger filled his eyes. "Then prove that to me, on your knees boy and I will see if you are telling the truth." officer Glenn Jacobs stated coldly. Randy looked at him stunned, he couldn't believe what the police officer was suggesting.

"What are you waiting for, Suck me off or John stays in jail. A good blow for your brothers release." Jacobs stated. Randy pondered his options as his tears fell. He knew he had no choice, he needed his brother home. Glenn smiled wickedly as the teenager dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle his belt. Randy couldn't believe he was about to put another mans cock into his mouth. This was his first time doing that, he was the one who got sucked he never did the sucking.

Randy's eyes grew wide with fear, he had never seen any penis as large as Glenn's. His manhood was at least 9 inches long and three inches around. "Come on kid haven't got all day, you want your brother out of jail don't you? You know what would happen to his hot ass if handled by the wrong inmate, they love fresh meat, and boy does your brother have a nice ass to fuck." Glenn stated wondering what it would feel like to shove his cock into John's tight ass. His cock leaking pre cum at the thought.

Randy looked up with frightened eyes as he snaked out his tongue and timidly licked the mushroom head. He retracted his tongue at the bitter taste, he had tasted his own cum once but it never tasted that bad. "Please don't make me do this? I have never done anything like this before. I lied OK! I'm only sixteen! I'm a virgin! Please don't make me do this sir please." Randy tried to plead his way out of what was happening to him.

Officer Jacobs became frustrated at Randy's failed attempt. He took his cock in right hand and placed his left hand behind Randy's head. "I know how old you are Randy! As far as you being a virgin, That just makes this all the more hot for me! Nice fucking try! NOW Open the fuck up or I will let your brother ROT!" Jacobs warned.

Fearing for his brother's safety over his own, Randy opened his mouth wide and took Glenn's large man meat into his mouth. Randy gagged around the obscenely large shaft, he was hating what he was doing. Tears fell from his eyes as he slobbered around the dick in his mouth. Seth popped in his mind making matters worse for him. He was falling in love with Seth and he hated the thought of having oral sex with any man but him. He wanted his first oral experience to only be with a loved one not a dirty cop.

"That's it! Suck my fucking cock! Real good kid, take me down your throat." officer Jacobs demanded. Randy had no choice he tried to pull from Glenn's cock but his head was being held in place by Glenn's large hand. Randy squinted his eyes shut, praying for his hell to ending soon he began to suck harder using every muscle in his mouth to bring Jacobs to his climax. Randy prayed he wasn't going to have to swallow the hot bitter seed but his prayer went unanswered. He gagged on the horrible taste as he swallowed the rancid hot thick liquid down his throat.

"Fuck kid I think you lied, you suck great cock. If your lucky I will use you again." Glenn warned and put his spent cock back into his uniform pants. Randy not being able to hold it in vomited on the carpeted floor. The vomit tinged with red blood, Glenn had fucked Randy's throat raw till it bleed. "Not a word of this or I will have your brother taken in on new charges. Then you would be forced into the system as an orphan again." Jacobs said.

Randy nodded his head and continued to vomit up the red cum. Officer Jacobs tucked his shirt back in and buckled his belt back into place. He patted Randy on the head and walked out of the house happily satisfied. "Damn I love my fucking job!" Glenn stated as he walked toward his cop car and drove on his way to his next young victims home...

~)~)~

"Shea, I miss him. Where is Wade?" Heath asked, he missed laying in his masters arms. Both slaves were desperately missing their master. Neither one of them knew what to do without his presence. Sheamus tried though as he held Heath in his arms. Sheamus knew Heath was also worried to death about the man who owned not only their bodies but their hearts. "I don't know Ginger, I miss him too." Sheamus replied. It had been almost a week since they had seen or talked to Wade and that was so unlike their master. If Wade wasn't with them physically he would always call to give them their chores and orders for the day or just allow them free play.

They were used to doing as Wade told them. Heath was more reliant on Wade though. Wade and him had a lifestyle bonding and Heath was lost without Wade telling him what to do and when or how to do it. Heath Slater lived for his master and his master only. It had been that way for Heath ever since he was seventeen years old. Heath was twenty-four years old now and for the past seven years Wade Barrett was all he knew, with the small exception of Sheamus

Wade never locked Heath up or anything but Heath was Wade's possession. Wade told Heath when to eat, sleep, shower, use the bathroom and when to cum. Heath loved being owned by Wade without him he was lost. Wade was all he had in his life until Sheamus came along.

Sheamus had taken over the role of Wade over the past few days, not sexually just day to day things. If he hadn't Heath would not have eaten or drank, or done anything for that matter. Heath was what one might call a true submissive. Sheamus and Wade were slightly different, Sheamus would submit in his masters presence but lived his life outside Wade's home. The same rules applied to Sheamus but only when Wade was there.

Heath began to pace the room again. Sheamus tried not to get aggravated at the man but his patients were wearing then. Wade knew at times Sheamus would be alone with Heath and he gave Sheamus permission to do what ever he felt Heath might need. "Ginger sit now!" Sheamus ordered. Heath paused and looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you again sit!" Sheamus said. Heath began to tingle, he loved it when Sheamus talked to him like that. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Look I'm not sure why we haven't heard from Master but I will try to find out what is going on with him. But for now I am going to take over his role and be your Dom Substitute. I feel you losing it and you need me to take over for you. Is that what you need Ginger? For me to dominate and be your Sub Master?" Sheamus asked. He loved Heath and could feel Heath slipping away, lost in his own grief of not knowing what to do with himself.

Heath nodded his head, "Yes sir I need that, take control please?" tears came to his eyes, he was so relieved that Sheamus was now in charge of him to help him in his daily needs. Sheamus was just getting tired of watching Heath debate and try to think for himself he saw how exhausted it made him. Heath was a free thinking human being he just loathed it and loved the freedom of not having to think for himself.

"It's OK Ginger I have seen you struggle without Wade, I promise to help you. Now remove your clothes and sit at my feet." Sheamus instructed, happy to take over. Heath jumped up and took off his shirt and jeans. Wade never allowed them to wear underwear, that was one of Wade's many rules. "Good boy now on your knees, put your hands together and lower your head, for now I will be your Sir, Not Master for you have only one but I will be Sir. Do you understand?" Sheamus asked. "Yes Sir, Thank you sir" Heath said softly as a single happy tear fell from his eyes. Then he went down on his knees sitting back on his heels he clasped his hands and lowered his head. His chin was touching his neck as he prayed for the safe return of his master, his lover, his friend...

~]~]~]~

Mark looked at Wade and feed him a morsel of food. Wade became worried by the quiet tone of his Master. He knew when Taker was in deep thought it meant hell for him or someone else. Wade began to worry that he had done something to displease him. Mark saw the reluctant concern on Wade's face as he feed him from his fingers.

"You are now finished, stand and go face the cross. I will choose a plug for you. You will spend your day and night on the St. Andrews cross. This is not a punishment, I just need to go out today and you will need to stay here." Taker informed Wade. Wade stood up from the dirty basement floor and walked over to the cross. He awaited for the next instruction. "Ass out, spread yourself for me." Taker said in an emotionless voice. Wade complied, reaching back he spread his ass cheeks apart for Taker. Mark pushed a medium-sized ass plug inside of Wade.

"Turn and face me." Taker ordered. Wade did as he was told and spread his arms and legs to the giant X. The plug hurt him it felt hard and impersonal. Wade watched as Taker chained his wrists to the cross. _"Not a punishment? You are punishing me, I'm being kept from my own loves, my pets. I miss you Heath, I hope you are doing OK without me. I miss you Sheamus I hope you are taking care of Heath as only I can. My pets, my precious babies."_ Wade thought to himself.

"Oh It's alright. I will be back soon." Taker said as he wiped at the tear that had accidentally fallen. Mark thought Wade was crying over him leaving. Wade nodded his head and watched as Taker chained his feet to the x. "Master, you said I could be with one of my pets if I did what you told me to do to that man. May I please be with one of them soon?" Wade asked.

Mark stood up and looked at Wade. "So that is what the tears are about. The tears are for your pets. We are not done playing with your toy yet, only when we are will you be allowed to see one of your pets." Taker stated coldly and grasped Wade's flaccid cock in his hand and tugged on it. Wade began to get hard. "Who does your cock belong to?" Taker asked. Wade squirmed in pain. "You master Taker my cock belongs to you." Wade cried as a tear of pain fell.

Mark licked the tear from Wade's face. "That's right and don't you forget it. I'm never going to let you go Wade. I made that mistake once and it will never happen again." Taker explained. "You say the word and I will bring your pets here to live with you, but they will be mine to do with as I please." Taker said. Wade shook his head No. The last thing he wants for his lovers is to be in the hands of his wicked master Taker.

"Very well then, I am not going to be here with you again until tomorrow. I will leave you to think about it some more. It might be a long life for you bitch, think about giving them to me. You may be permitted to play with them upon permission of course." Taker said and walked toward the stairs. _"Never! I would rather be alone without them than have them violated by you. Please John give them the note. Please! I need Sheamus to find me!"_ Wade thought to himself as he watched the man he once loved walk away. He knew he was too weak to fight Mark and free himself that way, Mark fed him only enough food to keep him strong enough to fuck, and Mark was powerfully strong.

Wade lowered his head and thought back to the way it once was for him and his master, the man he gave his life to, only to have that man try and destroy it...

~O~O~

Raven made his way into the mortuary and looked around in disgust. He smiled knowing it wouldn't be long now before he took what belongs to him. What he should have had years ago. He heard the door to the basement open and he wiped the smile from his face. "Hello Master Taker, I am here for you to use as you please." Raven stated and fell to his knees...A inner happiness filled him _"But not for long, I will pay you back for taking him away from me."_ he thought to himself.

Raven had plans and one of those plans were to bring down the Undertaker, no matter what he had to do to get there...

~:~

**PLEASE REVIEW...(BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS)**


	15. Just One Touch

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, ROSE HEART 23 and jadeMK11 ** for reviewing chapter 14! {SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
><strong>

_"What the hell is this? Where in the fuck am I? Am I chained to a damn wall? What the hell! I can't fucking see! What in the hell is going on?_ _HELP ME! Someone Help me!" _Someone cried out in his head until blinding pain claimed his senses once more...An hour later...

The clinking of the metal chain was too real. He struggled to fight the chains that bound him._ "Out! I want out! Why is this happening? I have to save him! Please let me go! I have to go...save...him!" _He fought against his panic. The feel of leather gloves touched his face and a strange mouth kissed his lips...The man who was trapped trembled at the cold lips that touched his...

~O~O~

"What are you thinking about, John?" Shawn asked. He and John had just left the police station, heading back to John's house. John was looking down at his hands and playing with his wrists, rubbing the phantom coldness of the handcuffs away.

"I was just trying to figure out what new evidence they had found all of a sudden that freed me." John wondered. He also wondered why the police had not given him the details of the accident yet? It was like they were withholding the details on purpose. All John and Randy knew was the car had crashed, burned and no remains were left. The Officers never told them what had caused the crash that took their adoptive brother's life.

Shawn who was driving, took his right hand and reached over taking John's left one. "Hun, lets just be glad that they did. I imagined you being behind bars and me not being allowed near you, and that was killing me. I just got you back doll, I want to keep you." Shawn said trying to keep any tears from obstructing his ability to drive. John gripped Shawn's hand tightly recalling what his last few days had been like. It killed him to know that at any moment he could be ripped away from Shawn again.

John gasped at that moment and faced Shawn. "John what is it?" Shawn inquired. "I didn't go to the mortuary this morning or call! Oh my god Shawn what if he comes after Randy because I didn't go to him when I was suppose too!" John began to get distressed. "It will be alright, call him and tell him what has happened." Shawn suggested. Even though he never wanted John to have contact with the deranged man ever again, he knew that John really didn't have a choice.

John sighed as they pulled into the driveway. "Yeah I will after I check on Randy. I'm just glad Mas...Mark doesn't know about you. At least he can't use you as someone to hurt me with." John said, he couldn't believe he had almost called Mark Master in front of Shawn. This worried him deeply was Mark's torture and brainwashing getting to him.

A memory of what happened before the call came and he was released last night, came flooding back to his mind. Taker had John repeatedly call him Master, over and over again he called Mark Master Taker. John stopped the memory before he let the memory of the thin metal rod forced him to become ill. He was glad that the call had stopped the next round of torture, but at what cost? His brother was dead.

John shook his mind from his thoughts and went to get out but Shawn held tightly to his hand. "What is it?" John asked noticing Shawn's reluctance to let go of his touch. "There is something I need to tell you, I just hate too because you are going through enough hell as it is." Shawn paused to collect himself before telling John the news he had to tell him.

A worried look crossed John's already troubled face as he waited for Shawn to continue. "He knows about us." Shawn stated. John's world continued to shatter at those four words, he pulled his hand from Shawn's. "What! NO? He, he couldn't! How!" John shouted his fears coming true. "Calm down Sweetie? We will figure this out." Shawn was trying to calm John the best he could.

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down! Damn it Shawn, if knows about you then that means he can forcefully take me away from you or worse physically take you away from ME! He's fucking _CRAZY_ Shawn! No one knows what the fuck he is capable of! FUCK!" John cried out. Tears fell from his fear filled eyes and he dropped his head into his hands.

"H, how? How does he know about us?" John whispered as he tried to calm himself, he hated that he raised his voice at Shawn, he was just so scared. Mark was leaving him scarred. "We were getting ready to leave and he was across the street. He watched us as I held you in my arms. I'm sorry hun, but he knows about me." Shawn explained, he was not upset at John for raising his voice, he understood completely.

Shawn took his hand and brought John's head up to his. He leaned in and kissed John lightly on the lips. "We will fight him if we have too but John please don't leave me like you did. _PLEASE_ don't push me away again." Shawn pleaded, tears threatening his eyes. Just remembering John pushing him away and not letting them be together ripped at his heart and the thought of that happening again tore it open completely.

"I don't want to push you away, but I can't let him get to you." John said not knowing what to do, his heart hurt at the thought of making Shawn leave him again. "Please John, let's just take this one day at a time, one moment at a time. We will cross Undertakers bridge if we come to it." Shawn responded. John sighed he knew they would come to it.

"I need to get in there to Randy, Can we just enjoy being with one another. The next few days are going to be painful enough with Hunter's funeral, lets just be together and get through it. I don't have it in me to push you away. That is if you really want to stay with me knowing that Mark could, Could..." John's words were cut off by Shawn's lips on his once more. This time John parted his lips and Shawn deepened the kiss. They were both enjoying their first real kiss they had shared in such long time.

John slowly turned around so he could fully embrace Shawn in is arms. Shawn rubbed John gently on his back as he deepened the kiss. Both of their tongues searching to feel the warmth of the other. Taking in one another, drinking in every bit of love they could pour into each other. John's hands began to wonder down Shawn's back, sides and then his hips. Shawn moaned when he felt John's hands rubbing his upper legs, his breath hitching as John wondered closer to his covered bulge.

John needed to touch, just a slight touch, not one that he was being forced to do, something that was his choice.

_Just One Touch_

Shawn gently removed his lips from John's and looked into his eyes. John adverted his eyes down to his hand. "Go ahead doll, do what you feel." Shawn conjoled. He could feel the sense of need radiating from John. John ran his hand over Shawn's jeans, lightly kneading Shawn's cock. He leaned his face into the crook of his mans neck, needing to feel the closeness. Shawn continued to rub John on his back, making gentle up and down strokes. Knowing that John was hurting physically, Shawn waited for John to ask before he made a bolder move.

"Will you, touch, me?" John whispered. "Yes my sweet." Shawn cooed and began to find John's zipper. John unzipped Shawn's jeans and "John? Johnny?" John jumped at the strangled voice and the knock on the window. He jumped back from Shawn, both men adjusted their jeans. Shawn and John were so lost in the moment and joy of intimacy, they hadn't noticed Randy walk out of the house and over to the car.

John became alarmed by Randy's disheveled look. He opened the door instantly and got out of the car. "Randy? hey bro what happened? You look..." John stopped as tears fell from Randy's eyes. Randy was about to tell John what happened to him then the warning Glenn gave him came rushing back to his mind. "Miss, missing him." Randy murmured, his throat too raw and sore. He did miss Hunter badly and he was too afraid to tell John why he was beyond grief.

John went to place his hands on Randy's shoulders but Randy jumped back from him. This sent alarm in John, Randy had never seemed afraid of him before and that is exactly how he was acting. "Hey kid are you alright?" John asked. Randy looked down so John could not see his eyes. "Yeah I think I'm coming down with a bug or something?" Randy could barely speak above a whisper his voice was so hoarse.

John went to place his hand on Randy's forehead to see if he had a fever, he noticed another flinch from Randy. Something was off about him but he couldn't put his finger on it, he just knew it went beyond the death of their brother. "Your not warm but you look pale, let's get you inside." John said. Randy nodded his head and the three of them went inside.

Shawn and John looked at each other at the odd smell coming from the living room, it faintly smelled of vomit and something else they could not place. Shawn looked around the room for Seth because he thought he could detect a faint smell of sex.

"Randy, where is Seth? Did you not call him when Officer Jacobs was here?" Shawn asked looking around the room some more. Randy fought tears at the name of the policeman who stole his innocents. "Rand? Is that a blood stain? What happened?" John exclaimed, before Randy had a chance to respond.

"I, umm, got sick after drinking cherry kool-aid. I'm sa, sorry." Randy said as he lost the battle with the tears he had been fighting. "Hey thats OK kid, we can buy another one. I was getting tired of the color anyway." John stated trying to get Randy to feel better. Randy only nodded his head and wiped at the tears.

Randy jumped at the knock on the door. He hated feeling so jumpy he knew John would think something was going on with him if he didn't stop. John walked over to the door and opened it up. "Hey Seth, come on in." John said warmly. Seth nodded and walked in, he made his way over to Randy and leaned in for a kiss. John and Shawn both watched as Randy backed away from Seth, avoiding the kiss.

Shawn thought this was odd because last night when he had walked out of the kitchen from fixing John something to eat, Randy was practically sucking Seth's face off. John saw the look on Seth's face, a look of confusion and heartbreak. Randy gave Seth an apologetic look and sat down on the sofa. He was just too lost in the pain of what he had gone through, to let anyone touch him. Seth walked over and sat beside him, but Randy moved to the far end.

Shawn walked over to John and wrapped an arm around his waist. He needed to feel John close to him. Shawn kissed John on the cheek and John turned to look at him. "I want to make you and Randy something for a late breakfast. They didn't even give you a chance to eat breakfast before they took you away. The both of you need to eat. Come with me into the kitchen to see what we can come up with." Shawn told John. John was about to protest but he knew he would lose that battle in the end. So he nodded his head and began to walk with Shawn toward the kitchen.

"Johnny wait...please, stay...with me?" Randy stuttered the words coming out strangled. He jumped up afraid for John to leave him. John a worried look and walked back over to Randy. "Hey bro, I will only be in the kitchen. Like Shawn said you need to eat, we both do." John explained. "Not hungry, feel sicker." Randy whined. He was afraid of losing John and did not want him out of his sight.

"I will look after you." Seth stated, just wanting to be near the man to be, that he had fallen deeply in love with. Randy turned and looked at Seth, he saw the sadness in eyes. Still afraid to be without John but wishing to be with Seth, he nodded his head and walked over to the sofa and sat back down. Seth gave a slight smile and sat down beside of Randy.

John grinned and walked with Shawn into the kitchen. "Something is not right with Randy, he has never acted so afraid. He has never seemed so child like before, and he has gone through alot in his life." John said. Shawn sighed and faced John, "I think Randy has been abused by someone. maybe sexually." he whispered. "Seth! Do you think it is Seth? He didn't want Seth touching him or kissing him! Do you think it was Seth that had hurt him, made him so sick and afraid?" John exclaimed in a hushed tone as tears sprung into his eyes.

John thought the same way Shawn did he was just hoping he was wrong. Shawn rubbed John's arm, "I don't know maybe we can get Randy to tell us. Didn't Seth just get here? If that is the case then it couldn't have been him." Shawn said. John frowned in confusion, Shawn could see the lost look in John's eyes. "Come on lets make him something soft maybe some eggs and biscuits and then maybe he could nap. Then we will talk to him. If we barge in there right now he might shut us out." Shawn stated. John nodded in agreement and together they made a light early lunch.

John and Shawn walked into the living room with some plates of food and with some coaxing Randy ate a few bites of his eggs and drank some milk. The milk felt good on his burning throat. John could tell that Randy was beginning to feel a little better having the three of them around. Randy was now sitting side by side with Seth and they were holding hands.

After the dishes were taken back into the kitchen and they were sitting down talking quietly. Randy began to yawn and so did John. Shawn and Seth both knew their men had not been sleeping well so they talked them into going upstairs and laying down. Of course they would be there to hold them as they slept. All four men stood up to leave the living room as a knock was heard on the door. John walked over to the door and opened it up.

Randy gasped, stepping back he took off running like hell up the stairs to his room. Seth took off after him and found Randy holding his stomach bending over a trash can. Every thing that Randy had eaten came back up. "It was him, wasn't it?" Seth asked and rubbed Randy's back. Randy could only nod...

"What can we do for you now, Officer Jacobs" Shawn asked as John looked up the stairs after Randy. John looked back to the big man in uniform and stared at him questioningly. Those eyes, somewhere before, he had seen those eyes. Now that Officer Jacobs was not wearing sunglasses, he had seen those eyes. _"Master Taker?" _...

~O~

In a cold and damp room, tears fell from the the man who could not speak. All he wanted to do was save his loved ones. He didn't not understand what was going on. Why had he became someones victim...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

Love it? Hate it? =) Are you all still liking it? Or is it time to wrap it up?


	16. To Serve and Protect

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood :D, JadeRose1, Blazing Glory, Xenarocks99, CENTON JADE , nexus angel and TheBlackerTheBerry** for reviewing chapter 15! {SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~O~  
><strong>

_Somebody's victim! I'm someones victim? It's damp, cold, musty. I must be in a basement somewhere, somewhere. I can't hear anything. Wait! A basement? The last time I was chained up in a basement was when I was with...Taker! _

"Mark! Mark! Taker! Where are you? Why am I here? You let me go! Why am I here? Where is he? OH GOD! Where is HE?" a voice groaned. "Ahhh look who finally woke up! Well Kane will be pleased. Sorry I have no way of understanding you, you poor thing. The drug you have been given prohibits that and with the blindfold you can not see me. You pour soul." a voice sounded. Plump meaty fingers brushed the man on the walls, naked skin.

_Naked? I'm naked! Why didn't I notice this before? and Kane! Who the hell is that! _"No don't touch me! Don't touch me there!" The man cried out. Sadly all the groping man heard was "N..nd..t..m..dm..t" and that was barely above a whimper.

_Can't he hear me? No God no! Don't touch me there! _The confined man screamed in his mind. _What is that? It's cold! It, It hurts..._

~O~

He had to look away. John had to look away from the man with disturbing eyes. He knew he had seen those eyes before, they were the eyes that matched and held the eerily similar evil that his master's did. John trembled at the thought of another set of those eyes roaming the earth.

"Wh...what can we do for you? Shawn I need to go check up on Randy." John stated, he had a bad feeling about Randy and why he had run. "OK you go check on him and I will find out what officer Jacobs wants." Shawn replied. John nodded his head and began to walk away. "Not so fast Mr. Cena. I need to speak with you and I'm not sure you want your baby brother to hear this." Glenn said.

John turned back around and faced the large man. "The break lines to your brothers car were cut. Who was the last person to drive it?" Glenn asked. John blinked and looked up the stairs. "I'm going to need to take your brother in for questioning. Your silence told me everything." Glenn stated. "Wait one damn minute officer? Jacobs was it. First of all Randy has been grounded for the past week and..." "Oh I see Hunter grounded him and he cut the break lines to make Hunter pay for that right?" Glenn asked.

"What no! You are putting words in my mouth sir." John started to get upset. Something just wasn't right here. "I need to see your brother, he needs to come with me." Glenn stated. John did not like the way Glenn said those words. "I will have you both arrested for obstruction of justice, if you do not have him come back down." the police officer stated. "John do you want me to go get him?" Shawn asked. He felt the same uneasiness that John did but they had to comply.

Officer Jacobs was the law and they were only citizens, they had no choice but to do as they were told or risk being arrested. Then Randy would be put back into the system of child welfare. John frowned and walked toward the steps. "I will get him, I know he wasn't feeling well after the last time you talked to him Officer Jacobs. Please make it quick so he can get some rest." John stated he wanted to see if the man had any reaction to Randy being ill, John couldn't detect any though. Maybe his suspicion was just that, a suspicion.

Glenn Jacobs smiled as John walked up the steps. He couldn't wait to get his cock into that and using Randy was going to be how he was going to pull that off. Shawn noticed the way the officer was ogling at John as he walked up the steps to get Randy. Shawn had seen that look before and he was not going to allow John to be put through anymore hell...Not if he had anything to do about it.

John knew he was defeated and had to go to Randy. He walked up to the stairs and down the hall to Randy's room. John stopped at the opened door and was shocked by what he saw. Seth was holding a crying Randy in his arms as they sat on the floor. "You need to tell them, you need to tell John what that policeman made you do to him." Seth said through his own tears. They never saw John at the door.

"I ca..can't He will hurt...John! He can call...welfare and take me away!" Randy stuttered between gasps for breath. "Please Randy, John needs to know that officer Jacobs made you suck his dick." Seth pleaded. John gasped as his blood ran cold at those words. Shawn was right, someone had hurt his baby brother, but in his wildest dreams he never thought that it would be someone who vowed to serve and protect.

John quietly left and walked to Hunters room. Painfully he opened the door. Tears came to John's eyes as he opened a bedside table and pulled out a locked box. Reaching between a mattress John pulled out a key. He opened the box and took out another key and walked over to the closet door.

Taking down a metal box, he swore no one would ever touch his baby brother again. John opened the metal lock box and pulled out the gun...

~O~O~

"Raven" Mark looked down at the man on his knees before him. Raven looked at Mark and smiled. "Hello Master Taker." Raven said and kissed the boots of the man before him. "I wasn't expecting this." Mark said as he looked around his mortuary, his assistant Matt Hardy pretended not to see the man on his knees.

Raven remained on his knees but rose up and placed a kissed on Mark's covered cock. Mark's leather cover bulge began to grow. "Use me master Taker! I am here for you to do as you wish. Use your bitch for your pleasure." Raven said. Mark looked over at Matt who was sorting through files on his laptop. "Matt lock up the doors. We will be playing for the rest of the afternoon." Taker said.

"You know I have a new toy don't you Raven? That is why you are here?" Taker asked. Mark knew the reason his faithful slave was over was so he could play with Taker's toys. Taker never looked upon his slaves as human beings, only as play things. Toy's he could play darkly with and do evil things too. Sadly for Wade he had thought Mark had truly loved him, but no to Mark Wade was only a toy.

Raven knew this and when he was bored he would go over to his master and play as well. That and Raven needed to stay on top of things so as soon as his master fucked up he could claim what was his. Right now though he craved to be used and only one man can feed that need of pain liked Taker. Sadly Raven thought he would have to train another one to be his Master and use him like he needed to be abused. He had trained Taker a little too well...

~O~

Wade sighed, he was so cold and just so tired. "John please give them the note, please?" he whimpered. For the first time in his 32 years of life, Wade felt like dying. He never wanted to end up where he was now. Mark was his everything at one time, a long time lost. "It's cold, I don't want to do this anymore." Wade stated as wetness warmed his cold cheeks. He began twisting his arms in the metal restraints as hard as he could to the sharp metal edges.

Wade moaned out in pain as blood began to drip from the now opening wounds. He looked up at the tickling blood warming his arms. "Happy Birthday Wade." he sighed as his tears fell. Then Undertakers pet began to pray for death...

~o~

_I can see? Where is this place? Wait this isn't Taker's! Wh...Who the hell are you?_ Hunter tried to asked as he looked at the chubby man with short black hair...

**Please Review...Still needing the sweetness! **


	17. The Note

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, nexus angel, CENTON JADE, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 16! {SUGAR SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

**~O~  
><strong>

John walked down the stairs with the gun tucked in the back of his jeans. He had revenge on his mind and vengeance in his heart. With a mask of calmness and unreadable hatred he made his way into the room.

"Where's your brother John?" Glenn asked, looking forward to getting the kid alone again and making the kid submit to him. He really wanted John but the kid will do. "He's sick, I told you that. Right now he is in his room vomiting. When he feels better I will bring him in myself or you can get another officer here. I refuse to let him go with you." John stated masking the venom in his voice.

Shawn looked at John in awe and in fear. He didn't want John to be arrested for the way he was talking to the uniformed man, but in a right was very pleased to see John standing up for his baby brother the way he was. "John can I talk to you for a minute." Shawn asked, when Glenn took a step forward. John kept his footing and his posture as Glenn stepped closer to him. Shawn on the other hand walked behind John and leaned up against him. Wanting to hold him one last time if he was arrested.

Shawn looked down when he felt something hard in the back of John's jeans. "John what are you..." Shawn's words stopped as Seth came down the steps. That was when he saw the terrified look on Randy's face who walked down the stairs behind his boyfriend. The way Randy looked at officer Glenn Jacobs spoke volumes and Shawn knew then why John had a gun stashed and ready to use.

"Randy Orton Helmsley, you need to come with me. I need to take you in for questioning. Your brother is refusing to let you go with me and if he doesn't back down and let you go I will arrest the both of you for obstruction." the officer stated. The warning look in Jacobs' eyes was all Randy needed to see. Randy remembered the warning the police officer gave him about what would happened to John in prison.

Randy loved his brother and would do anything to protect him. "I told you he is NOT going with you."John stated through gritted teeth as he reached for the gun. John took the gun in his hand and was about to pull it on the police officer when Glenn's radio came on. Everyone listened to the call that came in. A hostage situation was happening at a local convenient store.

"I have to go but I will be back and take Randy in." Glenn warned. Mad that he had to leave and do his job. "I will take Randy down to the station if you need further questioning. Like I said he is not going with you alone." John warned and kept the loaded gun ready if he needed to use it. Randy walked over to John and looked at him with tears in his eyes. He knew then that John thought something had happened to him between him and the dirty cop.

John sighed as the police officer left their home. "You were going to shoot him, John you have a gun?" Randy exclaimed as he noticed the gun in his brother's hand. "John why would you do that. There's not a violent bone in your body?" Randy continued. John handed the gun over to Shawn and broke down. "I know Randy. I heard you and Seth talking. I know that officer made you, made you..." John couldn't say the words. He still looked on Randy as young and inexperienced with sex. That and the thought that someone had forced his baby brother sexually killed him inside.

"What! John I'm going to call the police and file a report on this. They need to know what one of their own did." Shawn stated. "NO!" Randy screamed out at the top of his lungs. Shawn, John, and Seth jumped at Randy's cry. John walked up face to face with his younger brother. He placed his hands on Randy's shoulders. "Randy we need to do this. That bastard can not get away with what he did to you. He forced oral sex on you Randy." John stated. "Yeah I know what the fuck he did! I was there you know! It happened to ME!" Randy cried as he pushed John's hands from his shoulders.

John sighed and Seth walked over to Randy wrapping his arms around him. "Randy what Shawn said was right. They need to call the police station and report this." Seth pleaded. "They can't. Officer Jacobs threatened to have John arrested for the murder of...Hunter. I need John I already lost one brother. John is all I have. The man talked about what...would happen to John in...jail and I...I did...I went down on him. He didn't force me! I..let...him...I did it! I chose too."Randy sobbed. He was so distraught too distraught to realize it was all Officer Glenn Jacobs fault and the man who Jacobs worked for.

"He is not going to arrest me. I'm innocent we both are. Neither one of us had a hand in hurting Hunter. Randy I love you and I know how worried you are but I have to report this. I'm afraid if we don't that dirty cop will try to hurt you further. What if he has done this to other kids. Randy he has to be stopped. I will take care of you. I promise." John tried his best to reassure Randy of his protection. Tears fell Randy's eyes as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Shawn I'm going to go in the other room and take care of this. Seth here, I want you to take this money and go with Randy to the park or something. He needs some fresh air and to just be a kid." John said. "I'm _NOT_ a kid John!" Randy stated. "I know you are not a kid Randy. You are a wonderful young man, I just don't want what happened to you to take away your feeling of being young. Trust me I know how something like that can drain every last bit of feeling alive out of you. I just...don't want that...for you." John said as he began to cry. What happened to Randy and himself taking over every feeling in his heart.

Randy wrapped his arms around his brother as they cried. "I'm sorry that man Mark is hurting you too." Randy said. John gasped he never wanted Randy to know anything about what was going on with Mark and the shit he was going through. John gave Randy a look of shock. "It's alright John the signs were there. I heard you cry. I know I am too young for you to talk too but I hope Shawn is helping you through what is happening." Randy spoke like a wise young man. "He is." John whispered as he wiped the tears from his face. "And I always will." Shawn interjected.

Randy released John from the hug and John pulled some money out of his wallet. "Here. Now go be a Ki..young man and let Seth take you out. Oh Seth would you do me a favor and check up on the gallery. I haven't been there for a few days and I just want to make sure everything is still ok with it." John asked. Seth smiled he was happy to feel needed. "Sure John. OK Randy you heard your brother lets go and try to have some fun. There is this new roller coaster The Gauntlet that just opened I want to fly in it."Seth said. Randy couldn't help but laugh he knew Seth's love for coasters.

John hugged Randy one more time and watched as Randy and Seth left the house. "You make that call and I will help you straighten up." Shawn said. "OK Could you do me a favor as well and start some laundry?" John asked. he knew Randy changed clothes alot and laundry would pile up to the ceiling if it didn't get started soon. "Sure babe." Shawn said and kissed John lightly on the lips. He took off up to the stairs as John removed his cellphone from his back pocket. He knew this needed to be done. Someone had to stop Police officer Glenn Jacobs from taking advantage of other young men.

Twenty minutes later and Shawn came into the living room where John was sitting on the couch staring off into space. John still had his cellphone in his hand. "Hey, did you talk to someone?" Shawn asked as he sat down beside of John and took him by the hand. "Yeah I spoke to his captain, a Paul Bearer. He said they would investigate right away. He made it sound like I was lying though. Like he didn't believe me." John said.

Shawn sighed, "Well at least it's a start. We will follow up on it in a few days. In the mean time I think you might want to find some kind of therapist for you and Randy both to see. You both are going through alot and it couldn't hurt." Shawn encouraged. John nodded his head. "Yeah I will check into that in a few days. Right now I have my brothers memorial to plan. Fuck! How did everything get so damn screwed up?" John exclaimed.

Shawn removed his hand and took John into his arms. "I wish I could kiss you and all of this would have just been a bad dream for you. I love you though and I will be right here to help you get through this. You and Randy both." Shawn cooed.

John fought back the tears as he looked into Shawn's eyes. "I love you too Shawn. I know there would be no way in hell I could be making it through this day without you. Thank you for everything, but most of all for being so understanding and loving even though my body can not truly be yours." John said.

"NO your body night not truly be mine, but your heart is and that John is _ALL_ that matters to me. As long as I have your heart then I have your body as well. No matter who touches it." Shawn replied. He wanted John to feel his love and John needed to understand no matter what he would always have a place in Shawn's heart.

Shawn held John for a little longer then he remembered the paper in his hand. "Oh I almost forgot. I found this in one of your jean pockets." Shawn said as he handed John what looked to be some kind of note. He had also found more than the note but didn't want to bring up the dried blood that had stained the inside of the jeans as well.

John took the paper questioningly. "Oh Shit! I forgot!" John yelled. Shawn jumped at the harsh sound. "I, I have to go to Cryptic tonight. I have to give this note to two red heads. It's from Wade. Fuck I forgot! What kind of man am I? I left another man to suffer at the hands of my psycho boss!" John cried as he jumped up from the sofa. "OK! Calm down doll! We will go to the club as soon as it opens. Is Kevin still opening it?" Shawn asked. John nodded his head. "Alright lets try to get some rest and then we will head there.

John sighed it was too early to do anything more, the club didn't open for a few more hours. He just hoped he could pick out the correct Redheads with the English rose around their necks.

~O~

A few hours later and Heath was laying naked on the floor at Sheamus' feet. "Get up pet. I need to feel master and I want to take us out. We are going to Cryptic. I know he won't be there but, I need this." Sheamus sighed. He couldn't take being without Wade much longer. Taking care of Heath had been harder than he thought and all he wanted was to feel the release in his masters arms. A tear came to the red head's eyes. He missed Wade so badly and he had such a bad feeling about him. He could feel Wade slipping away from him and it made him anxious and his skin feel like bugs crawling around underneath the surface.

"Yes sir." Heath spoke softly. He craved his masters presence and it was pulling him in the direction of Cryptic as well. "Today is his birthday you know." Heath whispered fighting a tear of his own. "I know pet, I know." Sheamus responded...

~o~

John sighed as Shawn held his hand. They walked into the club together. This was the first time John would be there since Hunter's passing. "It's OK I can do this. I have too I need to find them. Wade is suffering as well. I know he was forced to do those things to me. He had no choice either." John said. Shawn cringed at the thought of all John had told him. John held nothing back and Shawn knew every detail of what Mark had put John through. John only left out one detail and that was about the metal rod.

John looked around the club. He noticed two men sitting in a corner table over by the bar. Both men held a lost look one he knew well. "There Shawn. I think that is them." John said and led Shawn over to the table. Both men were wearing the public collars just like wade said they would. John sighed he knew now that there was such a thing as love between Masters and their slaves. If not, then why would the two men freely and proudly wear Wade's collar? and why would the two men seem so sad?

"Excuse me, but are one of you named Sheamus?" John asked the two men. "Yes, that would be me. What can I do for you fella?" The milky man asked. "I was told to give this to you." John said he handed the note to Sheamus and walked away.

Heath watched as Sheamus read the note. "Wade? Come on Heath! I know where he is and how to get him back! That son-of-a -bitch has him and won't let him go. Come on! There's some people we need to go see." Sheamus explained. "Hang in there Master, we are coming to get you." Heath said. Both slaves knew they had to hurry. They felt their Masters life slipping away...

**PLEASE ROCK SOME REVIEWS MY WAY...(BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS)**


	18. Hunter meets Kane

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, Blazing Glory, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness, LadyDragonsblood, and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 17!  
><strong>

****Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin... **{SUGAR SWEETNESS}******

**~O~**

Hunter fought against his restraints as the hefty man walked up the steps. He needed to get the hell out of there. He knew Mark still had John and he wanted John away from him. Somehow he needed to end this. "Fuck!" Hunter screamed as his restraints held fast and didn't budge. He jumped as the door to the basement creaked open. He wasn't worried though, he thought it was the short chubby man coming back to taunt him with some man named Kane.

Who was this Kane and what the fuck did Kane want with him? Was what Hunter was thinking about as a tall presence entered his view. A man with a red and black mask approached him. Hunter tried to scrunch backwards, Hunter hated that he was naked in front of this man, a stranger he did not know. "Well look who we have here. My brothers first love." Kane said. Hunter looked in confusion to the man with long black hair. He didn't understand what the strange man was rambling about.

Kane began to run his hands over Hunter's broad chest making his way down to Hunter's exposed dick. Hunter gasped as the tall man groped him. Pulling on his cock and then his balls. "Mnnnmm no wonder Mark was so fond of you, your cock is amazing. Odd as to why he would let you go though. I am not going to do that. I am going to keep you. You Hunter will be my slave now, in every sense of the word." Kane stated.

"I I have a family, they will worry about me and come find me. I'm not yours. Taker let me go." Hunter tried to explain. "Ahh, well Hunter there is something you need to know. Your brothers think you are dead." Kane said. Hunter shook his head. "No they don't, I'm not dead!" Hunter exclaimed, his fear beginning to rise. "Ah, um I thought you would say something like that. Well here let me show you something." Kane stated and pulled out a folded newspaper.

Hunter gasped at the heading on the paper. _"Man dies in fiery crash. No body found."_ A picture of him was on the cover in black and white. "So you see they do believe you are dead. Actually your memorial is scheduled for two days from now on Sunday. Look I will show you the obituary." Kane said as he maneuvered the paper to show the listing.

Tears of sorrow filled Hunter's eyes as he read about how he was loved and would be missed by his two adoptive brother. His memorial was to be held at Austin First Baptist church. "They...think I'm...dead" Hunter whimpered. "Yes sadly so. Someone apparently cut the break line on your car, but you know what really happened don't you?" Kane asked.

Hunter tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind. "I was on my way to Taker's to stop him. Someone pulled out in front of me and I swerved to miss them and hit a tree. Someone came over to the car and pulled me from my vehicle. They placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. Then blackness." Hunter stated as he tried to remember who it was that placed the cloth over his nose rendering him unconscious.

Kane leaned into Hunter's face. His long black wavy hair brushing the sides of Hunter's bare shoulders. "I was the one who pulled you out." Kane whispered then kissed Hunter's lips. "I placed the cloth over these lips and held it to your nose." Kane said and licked Hunter's lips. "Then I placed you in my van." Kane ran his tongue along Hunter's right cheek. "Then I cut the break line and set your car on fire." Kane placed his mouth to Hunter's neck.

Hunter cried out in pain as Kane bit his teeth into Hunter's neck. "Then as I drove away I called my friend and police chief Paul and told him to set the investigation in motion." Kane moved his head to the other side of Hunter's neck. "They think you are dead Hunter. Now you are mine." Kane bit into Hunter's neck and this time it brought blood.

Kane pulled his blood stained lips from Hunter's neck and placed them upon Hunter's own. He then forced his tongue in. Hunter gagged on the taste of his blood as Kane released it into his mouth. Kane smiled as Hunter choked on the bitter crimson liquid. "That is only the first gift I will share with you." Kane stated as he ran his hands over his own body. Kane found his zipper and opened it. "And this will be your second." Kane stated as he pulled his cock from it's confines...

~o~

Mark made his way into his playroom. "Wade Wade Wade This won't do." Mark stated as he removed Wade from the chains. Mark calmly laid Wade down onto a table and patched up his wounds. "No...want to...die." Wade cried. "But what fun would that be. It's your birthday and I have a special gift for you." Mark said as Raven walked into the room...

~o~

Sheamus ended the call he had placed. "Hang in there Heath. They are coming and then we will get our master back. They will be here in two days and we can get Wade free." Sheamus explained. Heath looked up at him and wiped at his tears. He would be back in his masters arms soon. Help was on the way...

~O~

Two days later and it was the day of Hunter's memorial. John had bought an empty light green coffin to place in the ground. A photo was to be placed on it upon time for the service. There would be no body, but there would be a grave.

"Randy, are you alright?" John asked. Randy was currently fixing his tie as he looked into his bedroom mirror. He only shrugged his shoulders in response. John was worried about him. Randy was speaking less and less everyday. Seth would come by to see Randy but Randy would just sit there and barely respond as Seth talked to him about random things.

"Talk to me kid please? I'm worried about you." John stated. Randy turned to face John. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Randy screamed. John jumped back at Randy's dark tone. "Ca call you what?" John asked not sure as to what Randy was talking about. "KID! DON'T CALL ME KID! HE...HE called me kid." Randy cried out.

John looked on as Randy began to break down. "He called me kid...He kept calling me kid...Told me I lied that I had sucked before...I didn't lie!...I never have!...I never have!" Randy cried out in breath taking sobs. John immediately took Randy into his arms and held him as Randy's young body shook and trembled from the cries of pain. "I never have" Randy whimpered. "I know you haven't Randy." John cooed. "I never have" Randy continued to say. "I know, I'm sorry he took that away from you. So sorry." John said as he held onto Randy.

Shawn opened the door to Randy's room and saw a teary eyed John holding Randy. John shook his head no and Shawn nodded. He knew John needed time alone with his brother. Crying it out and opening up was exactly what Randy needed right now. Shawn walked away and left the brothers alone. He closed the door and walked back down the steps into the kitchen.

The house phone rang and Shawn walked over to the wall and answered it. **"Hello Helmsley residence." **Shawn spoke. **"Who is this?" **came a deep voice over the receiver. **"Shawn Michaels I am a friend of the family." **Shawn stated thinking it was someone calling again about the memorial or to give condolences. **"I believe you are more than just a friend of the family Shawn." **

Shawn wondered who this person was, the deep voice had fear creeping into his soul. **"Who is this?" **Shawn managed to ask. **"Oh I believe you know exactly who this is. You have what belongs to me. Rather who belong****s to me. John is mine Shawn. I own him. You tell him that tomorrow I expect him to be back where he belongs. That's with me Shawn. If he does not return, he will lose another brother." **Mark stated calmly and hung up. His slave had been away from him long enough...

John came down the stairs to get Randy something to drink when he saw Shawn standing by the phone. The phone was still in his hand. "Who was it? I thought I heard it ring." John asked and waited for Shawn to respond.

The silence and look on his lovers face told John all he needed to know. "It was him. He wants me back." John said. Shawn could only nod as tears fell from his eyes. He let the phone fall to the ground and took John into his arms, He held onto John as if his life depended on it.

John held tightly back, knowing that soon he would be back in the arms of Satan...his master.

~O~

**PLEASE REVIEW... **


	19. The devil's favorite demon

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** nexus angel, CENTON JADE, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, CenaRKO1986 and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 18!**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would really love to hear from you! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin... {SUGAR SWEETNESS}**_

_**~o~  
><strong>_

John paced the floor trying to keep his breathing under control. He didn't want Randy to know something was wrong. More wrong than just burying their brother today. "When are we leaving John?" Randy asked making John jump slightly. Randy had come down from his room because Seth had just arrived.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Randy said in a soft voice. John feared Randy might continue to slip from him. Even though Randy had a small break through John feared losing Randy before they could meet with a therapist. "You didn't scare me hun." John assured. "Then why are your eyes frightened?" Randy asked.

John sighed and looked at Shawn. He knew it was time to tell Randy what was happening with him. Maybe it would help Randy in some small way to know he knew exactly what he was going through. Randy needed to know he was not alone in his pain. "Shawn I think it's time I talked to Randy. Can you take Seth and maybe go on a walk?" John asked. "Yeah I think you and Randy need this." Shawn stated.

Shawn walked over to John and kissed him lightly on the lips. He knew their time together was getting shorter but Randy needed to hear what John had to say. There was a possibility Randy was going to be without John for a while and he needed to know this. Mark was giving them no other choice.

"The service is not for two more hours so give us one ok." John asked and kissed Shawn back. "Of course, take your time I know just how painful this will be for you." Shawn said. Seth walked over to Randy. "I know you just got here but I need to hear what John has to say. I will see you in a bit." Randy said.

Seth nodded and leaned in to kiss Randy. "I'm sorry, I can't" Randy said as he took a step back from Seth. "It's alright I understand." Seth replied with a sad look on his face. He looked at Shawn and Shawn nodded in understanding. Hopefully the talk he plans on having with Seth would help Seth out as well.

Randy watched as the man he once fell for walked out the door with Shawn. "Why can't I kiss him?" Randy asked after a moment. "Sit down Randy, I know you are only going on seventeen but I need to have an adult conversation with you. Sexual abuse effects everyone differently. Everyone has their own way of coping with it. Some men can embrace the affection of another man afterwards and some pull away from the touch of another. It's normal Randy." John spoke hoping he was helping.

"There's something you need to know and it will be hard for me to talk to you about. I can wait and talk to you after the service if you want too, but you have to know." John said. "I want to know. Is this about the man you work for?" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy and I don't know how to word it. I don't want you dealing with more than you already are, but I need you to know you are not alone." John said. "I can take it John. I'm not a ki...child anymore. That man took that from me." Randy stated. "I know. Alright I will explain this the best I can. Have you heard of a Master/slave relationship?" John asked.

"Yes it is where one vows to obey another sexually." Randy said. "Right, well Mark forced me into becoming his slave." John paused and took a few breaths before continuing. "I was made to sign a contract of slavery to him. He owns me, for one year I must obey him. If I don't he will take Cryptic D-zynz from me. People like Seth and Evan will be out of their jobs." John explained. John withheld the information that Mark had threaten him as well with threatening to hurt Randy. He didn't want Randy more afraid than he already was.

"He hurt you pretty bad didn't he? I seen you limp and that was why? He, he made you have sex with him?" Randy asked. "Yes Randy and so much more. He did things to me I can't even tell Shawn about." John replied. "Did he make you suck his...private?" Randy asked. "Yes Randy, I have to do everything he tells me too if not innocent people will get hurt." John stated.

"You are ok when Shawn kisses you and touches you after what Mark does to you. I can't let Seth touch me. Why can't I kiss him. I get sick when I think of having his lips on mine" Randy stated with sadness in his young voice. "I wish I could help you more, all I can tell you is it will get better for you. Seth will be here for you I can tell he has deep feelings that just may be love." John said.

"Just take it one day at a time. Seth, Shawn and I will be here for you." John said. Randy watched as John's expression changed to fear once more. "There's more, there's something you are not telling me?" Randy asked.

John looked in Randy's sad eyes. "About an hour ago someone called. Shawn answered it, it was Mark. I have to go back to him in the morning. I don't know when I will be home. With Hunter being...gone, Shawn has agreed to move in with us. I hope that is alright with you? You need a guardian and with everything that has happened to you I don't want to leave you alone." John said waiting for Randy to take it all in.

"I'm alright with Shawn moving in. I know you love him and it hurts you to be apart from him. I don't want to lose you John. Is Mark going to take you away from us?" Randy asked in a child like voice. "No Randy I just have to be with him for a few days. You are not going to lose me. I just want to make sure there is someone to watch over you when I am gone." John said.

"John I can take care of myself but I thank you for having Shawn move in. It makes me feel safe." Randy spoke honestly. "Wow where did the time go?" John said as the doorbell rang. He stood up and answered the door. "Shawn did you forget your..." John's words abruptly stopped. "Who are you?" John asked the stocky man with curly brown hair.

"My name is Scott Levy I was told to deliver this to you." Raven said and handed John a note written on red paper. John took the note and opened it. "What I don't understand?" John said. "What's to understand. Taker wants you to meet him at that address and tonight instead. You read the warning so don't make him wait." Raven stated. John turned around and frowned at Randy. Taker was not even going to give him the night to grieve. Taker wanted him now.

John read the note again as Raven walked away smiling. He was going to have so much fun playing with Taker's new toy...

~O~

"You guys all set?" Steve asked as he looked around the room. "Yeah man, we vowed to make it up to Finley and that is what we are going to do." Bret Hart stated. Sheamus was the son of a friend who had died saving their lives and they were not about to let Finley down. They owed him, and they were going to repay his memory by helping out his son.

"What did he say was happening again?" asked Ryback. "His lover is being held hostage and we need to get him out. Sheamus wants to help but he has to look after his lovers pet. Who is also his lover 'pet'" Steve explained. All three men knew all about Sheamus' past and knew he was a willing slave to his master and now that master was in trouble.

Steve and Bret both knew what that felt like for once they were kept apart by a mad man. One who now lay six feet under. Vince McMahon laid buried deep in the Louisiana swamps for trying to end the love of the two men who now sat holding hands. "Let's do this then." Steve Austin stated.

The three men stood up and got together the rest of their things. By nightfall they would succeed in making up to Finley for giving his life to save them...

~o~

"Unnmmgh" Hunter groaned out as he walked over to his clothes. There was a horrible pain in his bottom and he knew he was torn. Kane had raped him and then left the room. Hunter had faked passing out so Kane wouldn't tie him up again. Hunter put on his jeans then looked around for a way out. He saw a window but knew it was too small for him to crawl through.

"Damn it!" Using his shirt he wrapped it around his hand. As hard as possible he hit the window breaking the glass. Hunter knew he had to act quickly as he picked up a piece of jagged glass. Like clock work Kane came down the steps. Before Kane knew what hit him a stabbing sensation filled his shoulder and then his chest.

Hunter ran quickly up the steps and out of the dark home. He was finally free of the devils favorite demon...

~O~

"This isn't right. Hunter is not dead. I feel it John." Randy said as they stood before the empty casket. John laid a gentle hand on Randy's shoulder. He understood how Randy was feeling. Hunter didn't 'feel' gone. "I know Randy, I know" John replied.

The memorial service had ended and John was tired and drained, they all were. "Something feels off. I can't explain it John but this is all wrong." Randy said as the church emptied of people who came for the service.

"Come on let's go home. We both could use some rest." John said knowing what lay ahead tonight for him. Randy looked at John and for the first time saw the age behind John's eyes. His brother looked older in a way Randy could not explain. "Good idea. I want you to be able to spend time with Shawn. John, can I spend sometime alone with Seth? I need to try and work things out to make them better." Randy asked.

John smiled at Randy. "Of course just be home by eleven. Shawn will be waiting up for you." John stated. "I'm sorry he is taking you away from Shawn again." Randy stated. "I will be alright, you go spend time with your man." John replied. Randy nodded his head and walked over to Seth who was sitting on a pew. Randy reached out his hand and Seth happily took it. "Can we go to your place and talk?" Randy asked. "Absolutely" Seth beamed as he stood up and together they walked outside of the church.

Randy froze as they walked over to the car. "Hunter?"...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS! **


	20. Memories

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** nexus angel, CENTON JADE, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 19!**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would really love to hear from you! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin... **_**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
><strong>

"Hunter!" Randy yelled out to the man who had his back to him. Sadly for Randy though when the man had turned around he realized it was not his older adoptive brother. "I'm sorry Randy." Seth said as he gripped onto Randy's hand tighter. "I just. It's, he's not dead Seth. I feel it." Randy said. Seth gave Randy a sad smile. He wished for Randy that was true.

"Are you sure your up to going back to my place?" Seth asked. Randy nodded his head, he really wanted to try to keep his relationship with Seth. He had began to fall in love him and wanted to know if what John had thought was right. Did Seth really love him back?

Seth smiled and led Randy to his car. They made their way to Seth's home. "Come on in I want to get us a drink before we talk. Is Pepsi ok?" Seth asked. "Yeah that would be alright." Randy replied and followed Seth into his home. Randy was getting more nervous though. For reasons he could not explain he began to feel really unnerved...

~O~

Heath sat naked at Sheamus' feet. He was anxiously waiting until they left to go get his Master. "Quit chewing your fingernail pet. It's bad for your cuticles. Every thing will work out fine. We have three of the best men coming to help and get Wade away from Taker." Sheamus assured him.

Heath did as requested and put his hand back down. Both men couldn't help but jump at the knock on the door. "Stay" Sheamus barked at the pet on the floor. Heath nodded his head and awaited Sheamus' return.

Sheamus left the den where they had been waiting and walked to the front door. He opened it to find a sight for sore eyes, The three men who were going to help him to save Wade. Steve Austin, Bret Hart and a man known only as Ryback. One look at the three man had Sheamus backing up slightly.

"Hey kiddo Lets get that man of yours back to you?" Bret stated. Happy to finally be able to payback the dept he owed Dave 'fit' Finley. "Thank you guys for coming, this means a lot to me. I just don't have the manpower or element of surprise to get him away from that man.

"That's what we are here for. Now get your pet and let's go." Steve stated. Sheamus nodded and went back down to the den. "Get dressed we are getting our Master back to you." Sheamus stated. "Master" Heath whispered as a tear sprang to his eye...

~O~

"Shawn, will you make love to me?" John asked, eager to feel Shawn inside of him. He and Shawn were home now and had just said good-bye to the last guest to pay their condolences. Shawn kissed John on the cheek then lips. "Yes doll, I need to feel you too." Shawn replied. They truly had no idea when they would be together again.

Shawn took John by the hand and led them upstairs into the bedroom. Both men undressed the other and lay on the bed naked in each others arms. Shawn prepped John with his fingers and peach lube before moving within him.

John tried to hold back the tears as Shawn made love to him. He was frightened by what was to come. He knew no love and only hate when Taker was using him, using him as his slave. This made Shawn making love to him feel deep and even more real.

Shawn kissed John's tear filled eyes as his filled with tears of their own, he knew exactly what John was thinking. With each passing day and each moment they were together Shawn grew closer to John. Mentally, physically and spiritually, they were both becoming one.

That is what made right now painful for the both of them. They knew a mad man would be forcing them apart and for God knows how long and God only knows what Taker will do to John. Shawn's long locks fell down and touched the sides of John's face, John pulled Shawn down to kiss his lips. He wanted the memory of Shawn's lips to be burned on his forever.

They made love endlessly until the need for their release burned within them and they came together crying out the others name. "I I can't lose you John. You became a part of me and I need that part of you to breathe." Shawn said speaking from his heart. He longed to stay buried deep inside of John and not let the younger man get away from him. He knew once John walked out the door he would be heading straight into hell and back into the arms of a Deadman who felt nothing.

Shawn thought for one moment, who had made Taker the monster he was now? How did Taker become the monster he had became or had the Deadman always been just that. A monster...

~0~

"What! Who in the hell are you?" Taker asked as Steve took him by the throat. "Who I am is none of your damn business. What is my business is who you have trapped in your basement." Steve said. "Wade? He's mine. He belongs to me!" Taker barked. Not caring about the tightening grip around his neck or the other three man who stepped into his mortuary.

Bret, Ryback and Sheamus walked in with Sheamus looking around. "Where is he fella. Where's me Master?" Sheamus asked, his Irish brogue coming out deep in his need to find the man he longed to be held by. Mark lowered his eyes for one second to the ground.

"Go find him Sheamus. We have this. Go check that door there and every door until you find him." Bret stated as he pointed to the door that was just over from them. Sheamus nodded his head and ran to open the door not knowing what he would find. If his Master was even still alive.

Wade wished death was coming to take him as the heavy footsteps were heard. He was tied by thick rope to a St. Andrews cross as pain filled his body from the lashes he took from a beaded whip. Wade longed to die, to be released from the hell that his life had become, for he seen death as his only sweet reward. Not wishing to see the Master whom he had loved once upon a time he closed his eyes.

"Master?" came a voice from the heavens. For a moment Wade wondered if he was dead. That was until a warm gentle hand touched his cold cheek. "Open your eyes Master please? I long to see them." Sheamus spoke. "No, I can't. I'm afraid I'm dreaming." Wade said. "Your not dreamin' I'm truly here." Sheamus said and placed a gentle kiss to Wade's lips.

Tears came to Wade's eyes for he knew those lips anywhere. He finally opened his eyes and relief washed over him. "I told ya you weren't dreamin'" Sheamus said as he fought back tears of his own. "Come on we haven't much time. We need to get ya out of here and somewhere safe." Sheamus spoke.

"I can't leave, he will hurt you and Heath. Oh God Heath! Where is my pet?" Wade asked. "It's ok, he's safe. He's out waiting in the car. I have Steve, Bret and Ryback with me." Sheamus stated in an effort to calm Wade and assure him of their safety.

Sheamus fought with the rope on Wade's wrists but finally was able to free him. Wade began to fall from weakness. "Hey Shea. Everything alright down there?" Steve yelled. "Yeah Steve! Can one of you get that bag from Heath!" Sheamus called out. "Yeah man right on that!." Steve replied and shut the door.

"I don't know where any clothes are. He burned all of mine in front of me. It was the last time I felt warm." Wade said. "I have clothes for you in the car, I will be right back for you." Sheamus stated. "No please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore." Wade pleaded. Sheamus could see the sadness and hear the weakness and fear in Wade's voice. He knew his master was broken and would never be the same.

"It's alright I will stay here. Come let me help ya to the steps till they toss down ya clothes." Sheamus suggested. Steve opened the door and tossed down the bag. He knew Wade was a proud man and would not want anyone but his pets to see him naked and vulnerable. He himself could only dream what the crazed man had put Wade through.

Sheamus picked up the bag and opened it. He removed a bottle of water and Wade's clothes along with socks and shoes. "Do you need help dressing?" Sheamus asked the weak man. Wade nodded and Sheamus helped Wade to put on his blue jeans and gray sweat shirt. Wade finally felt warm for the first time in weeks. Even when he was free to roam the mortuary he still felt cold.

Wade frowned at how his clothes now fit him. "I guess they grew larger while I was away huh?" Wade stated trying to get his mind off of the fact that he had lost too much weight being fed little by the man who at one time claimed to love him and promised to protect him.

"I used my safe word you know? I cried Nexus and he wouldn't listen, he kept hurting me. I knew then he would never let me see you and Heath again. Not alive anyway." Wade said. As Wade drank his bottle of water he looked around the basement he had been held in. A place that used to fill him with excitement and lust and need, turned into a place of unbelievable hell.

Sheamus didn't know what to say, he just simply helped Wade climb the steps to his freedom. "Whe...where is he?" Wade asked as he made it to the top of the stairs and into the opened room. "Heath's in tha car waitin' for ya." Sheamus said. Wade shook his head no.

"Mark is out in his office. We gave him a seductive, should be out for a while." Dr. Ryback stated. Wade looked over at Mark's office seeing him passed out on the couch. "Come on Master, Your pet awaits." Sheamus said wanting to get Wade out of the place that had held him.

Wade walked outside for the first time in weeks. Mark never allowed him out and it had been a long time that he had smelled the fresh air. Heath laid eyes on Wade and like an excited pet began to jump out of the car the moment Sheamus opened the door.

"Master Wade! Oh my Master I've missed you so!" Heath cried as he ran to Wade. Wade smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks and took his pet into his empty arms. "Shhh calm love. I'm here. Come on lets get you home. We have much to talk about." Wade said.

Fear gripped Heath's heart he could see in his Masters eyes that Wade was about to let them go. It was something that Heath would never wish for. Sheamus saw it too and wished for and longed for things to stay the same. He chose to be Wade's willing slave and forever chose to do so...

~O~

"I love you John." Shawn whispered as his heart ripped. It was time to release John back into the clutches of Satan. "I love you too Shawn." John replied as he released Shawn from his arms. Reluctantly they separated from the touch of the other and John walked away.

John walked to his car and climbed in. He looked at the note one more time not understanding why Taker wanted him to meet at an abandoned house. John knew the home all to well. It was one of loss and pain. His childhood home, a home where the lives of his parents were taken by a robber who was out for change. The man took the lives of his parents for two dollars in quarters. A home of love was turned into a house of horrors over money that was not even there.

Not wanting to risk the life of Randy and his lover he drove to the old abandoned house that still held the 'For Sale' sign in front of it. He could find that home with his eyes closed. Pulling up to the home his breath hitched. The brick house still stood tall and empty as it had all those years ago.

The last time he saw the home was when Department of Children Services had took him from it. He was fifteen at the time and too young to live on his own. There were no other family members so he went to live with the Helmsley's.

John was luckier than most foster kids his age, the Helmsley's were amazing people who cared for him as if they were his own. Sadly for Hunter, John and Randy shortly after Randy was adopted Hunter's own parents were taken from the world as well, leaving Hunter to care for a young teenaged Randy.

"Why here of all places?" John sighed already feeling the hurt going back into that house would bring. He stepped out of the car walking up to his childhood home. He opened the door to the house and looked around. Nothing had changed all remained the same. The living room held the same smell of his parents. John began to cry as the memories of his sweet childhood came to his mind. Even at Twenty-four years old he still longed to be held by his mom and read to by his dad.

"It's about damn time! Your late!" Raven barked and took John by the throat slamming him up against the wall. John's back hit with a loud thud as it hit painfully hard. "I I'm not late...Where's Mark?" John tried to ask. "No fucking talking back to me and your Master will be joining us later." Raven stated coldly. "Who are you?" John asked wanting to know more about the man before him, the same man who had delivered the note to him earlier.

"I'm the one who is going to play with my Masters new toy." Raven replied in a voice from hell it's self. John could only feel excruciating pain as his side was cut deeply with a knife. Raven licked the tears from John's eyes. "And this is just the beginning" Raven said as he pushed the knife in deep. John blacked out from the pain...

~o~

Shawn sat in the living room trying to keep his mind from the thoughts of what John was going through. He jumped as the door flew opened. "Where is he? Where are they? Where's Randy and John?" Hunter exclaimed as he entered his home.

"Your...Your alive?" Shawn stuttered. "Do I look Fucking dead to you! Now where in the hell are they!" Hunter yelled out. Shawn didn't know what to do or what to say. The man they just buried today was standing before him.

"Well your no damn help!" Hunter exclaimed as Shawn passed out...

~O~

Seth held onto Randy as Randy cried it out. They had decided to take their relationship slow but to make it work. Randy wanted to be normal more than anything and Seth longed to keep the young man with him always.

"Randy there's something you need to know." Seth said with a sadness in his voice. He knew it was time to come clean with Randy there was a part of himself that Randy needed to know. Randy looked up into Seth's eyes. "I love you Randy. I have falling in love with you. There's just something about my past that you need to know." Seth stated.

"I love you...too Seth." Randy replied. Both men jumped at the pounding on the front door. "Say right here I will get rid of whom ever it may be alright?" Seth asked and Randy watched him walk over to the door. Seth gasped at who was at his front door. Standing before him was no one other than his Master...The Undertaker...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>I **was** going to make this into one **big** chapter but if I **did** that it would be **over 6000** **words** so I **decided** to **turn** it into two **chapters**! I do **hope** you will like both of them but be **warned**...the next **chapter** will be the **darkest** yet so **please** if you are **squeamish** and can not handle reading **Violent** **Rape** scenes well **Please** skip **Chapter 21! Thank you **for** reading and reviewing...Mj  
><strong>


	21. John's freedom, but at what cost?

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO; **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, Blazing Glory, and Xenarocks99 ** for reviewing chapter 20!****{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
><strong>

"Well your no damn help!" Hunter exclaimed as Shawn passed out. "Fuck where's some damn water?" Hunter said as he walked into the kitchen. "I need to find them. Where the hell is Randy? I need help!" Hunter exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He took it over to the fridge filling it with ice water from the front of it.

He walked back into the living room looking down at the passed out Shawn. Shawn sat up with a start as the cold freezing water hit his face. "What the hell!" Shawn burst out. "I asked you where in the hell is Randy and John?" Hunter stated.

Shawn wiped the water from his face. He shivered and felt darkness coming as he looked at the dead man before him. "You...your not...D D Dead!" Shawn stuttered his exclamation. "Duh, I think I would know if I was. Look we don't have much time. I know he will come looking for me and I need to find Randy and John before he does." Hunter tried to explain.

Shawn looked on the verge of passing out again. "Look don't you fucking pass out on me again I need your help. There's this fuckin crazed mad man after me and I'm not sure if he is dead yet." Hunter stated as he slapped Shawn lightly on the face to keep the man from going unconscious.

Shawn began to come around and get his wits about him again. "John is with him, his boss sent a note by some one for him to meet Taker at another place. I'm sorry but I don't know where. John wouldn't tell me only that it would bring back hurt from his past." Shawn stated.

"Damn it John, always the hero!" Hunter barked. "Then where is Randy? I need to get them out of here. Some man named Kane is after me and it's not safe here." Hunter explained. Shawn stood up from the couch and began to pace.

"We buried you today and he is over at his boyfriend's house. He needed to be comforted. I won't tell you what happened to him but lets just say he is going to need a lot of time to recover from it." Shawn said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Look just go to Seth's and I will stay here and with for him if you miss him on the way." Shawn said. He walked over to a table and wrote the address down for Hunter. "If some one shows up looking for me..." Hunter began.

Shawn handed him the address. "I will tell them you are dead, Got it!" Shawn said. "Now if you will excuse me I must change my clothes." Shawn said. Hunter gave him a dirty look. "Clothes why would you have clothes over here?" Hunter asked in an agitated tone.

"I umm, I just keep a spare in my car if I need them. And right now I do obviously." Shawn replied. He would let John be the one to tell Hunter that he had moved in today. He felt Hunter had enough to deal with.

"What ever I need to get to Randy. I need to borrow a car can I use yours?" Hunter asked. "Sure man just please be safe in it? It took me a long to pay it off." Shawn stated, the truth was he loved his canary yellow Corvette.

Shawn tossed the keys to Hunter and followed him to the door. He closed the door behind Hunter and fell to his knees. It felt as if he was hit in the gut by an imaginary fist.

"John" Shawn whispered out in pain...

~O~

"See I'm not all bad pet. I just fixed you all up." Raven stated as he put the bandages away. John was laying on the floor in the living room in his childhood home. He had just experienced the worst pain in his life as Raven stitched up the cut in his side.

"Come on this room will just not work for what I have planned for you. Stand up and follow me upstairs. Wait what am I saying? I will follow you, you already know your way around here don't you pet?" Raven laughed.

Tears fell from John's eyes as he tried to stand up. The pain was almost unbearable. He wanted to run but was afraid Taker would show up at any minute. John pulled down his shirt from over the cut and looked at the front door. He wanted so bad to leave.

"Come on haven't got all day! Well all night. Master Taker will be here soon and I want to play with his new pet first." Raven stated and pulled a collar from his back of his blue jean pocket. I have a gift for you. Put this on." Raven stated as he handed John the thick leather collar. The collar had four loops on it one in the front, back and sides.

John took it from him and placed the collar around his neck. He sighed at the tightness of the collar and how it made him feel. He hated feeling like an animal. Like he was owned by someone. Of course he was in a sad way anyway. Owned by someone that is, he was owned by the Undertaker. Raven hooked a chained leash to the back of the collar around John's neck.

"Go!" Raven barked and John began to walk toward the steps that led upstairs. They made their way up the steps and into the hall. The hall had five doors. One of them led to John's old room. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

Tears filled his eyes as he saw the room exactly the way he left it. The same blue walls and twin sized bed, with his blue comforter and sheets. His mom chose the color, she said it brought out John's eyes. It was as if he had never left.

"This room will do for now. Did you ever get fucked in this room pet? No I guess not. How old were you when they were murdered in this home?" Raven asked even though he knew the answer. Raven did research and knew John's parents had been murdered in their own home and for what? Pocket change.

"Too young" John whispered. "Take off your clothes pet. You must prepare yourself for our Master." Raven stated and removed the leash from the choker. "Our Master? Is he yours too? God how many does he have?" John asked in wonder. "Many, now strip. I'm going to need to check your bandage soon." Raven stated and removed his own clothes as well.

John gently removed the brown shirt he was wearing trying not to aggravate the wound. "Why did you cut me?" John asked. "Because I could! Now no more talking unless you are spoken to. Lay down on the bed and spread your legs apart. I have a something to prep you with." Raven said.

John removed his jeans and underwear. Shyly he looked away from the other man. He gingerly laid down on his twin bed from long ago. Raven pulled a dildo and lube form a bedside table. "Guess you were a naughty boy growing up huh?" Raven teased as looked down at John.

John shook his head he knew that the dildo was planted in drawer, he worried what else might be in there. "Now spread your ass cheeks wide. You will keep this inside of you until Master Taker arrives." Raven stated.

John held his breath as Raven pushed the six-inch dildo into him. He just wanted to go home. He wondered where Mark was and how long he would have to lay there degraded with a fake cock up his ass...

~O~

"I love you too Seth." Randy replied. Both men jumped at the pounding on the front door. "Stay right here I will get rid of whom ever it may be alright?" Seth asked and Randy watched him walk over to the door.

Seth gasped at who was at his front door. Standing before him was no one other than his Master, the Undertaker. "Master" Seth said and bowed his head. Randy jumped up from the sofa and walked to stand behind it.

"Master? What the hell is going on?" Randy said to himself. "Boy, where is he? Ahh there you are. Come here boy." Taker said as he looked over to Randy. Randy began to tremble the eyes on the long-haired man brought fear to his heart.

"Master please leave him be. Please sir?" Seth pleaded. Taker took one look at his young slave and back-handed him. Seth grabbed his face from the sting. "Out of my way" Taker commanded and went to push Seth out-of-the-way. "NO!" Seth exclaimed and began to fight Taker. Taker picked Seth up by the neck.

"You will be punished later for your transgression. That is if you survive." Taker stated coldly and threw Seth up against the wall. Seth's head hit the wall with a loud thud knocking him out. "SETH!" Randy screamed as he ran over to his fallen boyfriend.

"Let's go boy. I'm taking you to your brother. Seth belongs to me you are _Not_ allowed to touch him. He knows this and will be punished." Taker said as he grabbed Randy by the arm. Randy looked at Taker and then back down at Seth. "We can't leave him he's bleeding." Randy cried.

"Yeah well so is your brother." Taker stated as he pulled Randy to the door. Randy began to tremble, not knowing the terror lay ahead...

~O~

John allowed his tears to fall as Raven rammed the dildo in and out of him. Raven bored with it ripped the dildo from John's ass and moved to the bedside table. He was about to retrieve a bigger one when he heard the rumble of his masters Harley.

"About damn time. Stand up and walk down the hall to the left." Raven stated and waited for the realization to sink into John. "Wait...you want me to? I can't!" John protested at the thought of the room he would be entering.

"You shall and you will. So it is written, so it shall come to pass. Quote the Raven nevermore." Raven relayed his favorite line. John heard the front door to his old home open and slam shut. He jumped and stood from the bed. His master had came and now he had no choice. Knowing he was defeated he stood from the bed and entered the hall. With tears in his eyes and hurt in his heart he made his way to the door on the left.

"It's still the same." John cried as he looked upon his parents room. The smell and the room was just as he remembered it, this ripped at his very heart. "Mom, dad" John said as he wiped at his tears. Raven pushed him further into the room and closed the door behind them.

"On the bed and make yourself hard for Master Taker." Raven instructed. As John was making his way to the bed the door opened. "Slave, lay on the bed a present your hole to me. I have another person in mind to share you with." Taker said with a snarl. Raven gave Taker a dirty look and Taker simply smiled.

"Don't worry Raven pet you may fuck him now while I warm the other one up for him." Taker explained. John looked between the two men and was pushed onto the bed by Raven. Raven held John's hands above his head and lined his hard cock up to John's hole. Raven tore John as he rammed into him. Raven smiled knowing he was wider in girth than the dildo he had used.

"Fuucckk!" John cried out in pain as Raven wasted no time in raping him. Raven was rough and relentless in thrusting into John. John felt as if his insides were being pulled out. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" John thrashed around and screamed in pain.

"STOP! He's hurting him!" Randy cried out. Taker had kept Randy by his side in the hall. John was too lost in his hurt and anguish that he never heard the teenager in the hall. Taker licked the side of Randy's face. "Only you can stop his pain." Taker stated. Randy looked into the eyes of evil. "How?" Randy asked. "Fuck him!" Taker stated coldly.

"Stttt, hurrtts," John pleaded. Raven just laughed and continued to plow into John. "Raven enough! He's ready." Taker stated. "I can't do it! I can't he's my brother!" Randy whispered. "Let's see what John has to say." Taker said and walked into the room.

"Please Mas...Master Taker! Please God I want free! I can't do this anymore!" John screamed as his insides tore, Raven had never stopped. Taker walked over to John's head and laid a hand on John's face. "You want this to end? You want free? You want me to rip up the slave contact and let you go?" Mark asked.

John's tears fell like rain. "Yes I want free!" John begged. "Alright I will free you but only on one condition. You get fucked by a person of my choosing and you are not allowed to see his face or say no" Taker stated. Raven feeling disappointed removed his cock from John's hole and climbed from the bed.

Randy heard everything outside of the door, he knew he could free his brother from Taker's grasp and pain. He knew what he was about to do when he heard John's response of agreement. Raven took a pillow case and covered John's face with it.

"Come on in here boy and do it! You put on a good show and this man goes free." Taker stated. Randy removed his jeans and underwear, embarrassed to be naked in front of the two men. He wiped the tears from his face as he moved to the bed.

John felt a smaller body crawl on top of him and pause. Randy closed his eyes and imagined Seth. It took him a while but finally he was hard enough to place his cock in John's abused hole. He tried not to vomit at the sight of blood coming from his older brothers ass.

John tried not to cry out as the man penetrated him even though the man was gentle. He was too torn and ripped to feel less pain. Randy stopped at John's pained cries. "Do it! Or I will change my mind on both accounts." Taker stated. Randy wanted John's pain to end and he sacrificed himself to do so. Ten minutes later Randy finally came with John screaming from the salty seed hitting his opened wounds.

Randy climbed off of his adoptive brother and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He cried as he threw up.

How could he have just done that? And would John ever forgive him? Could he truly forgive Seth for what had happened and what was about to come?

Randy began the fight with the darkness that was claiming his soul...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...  
><strong>


	22. Slipping into rage

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, CenaRKO1986, waldron82, LadyDragonsblood and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 21!{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

A heavy pounding brought Seth around. At first he thought it was the pounding in his head. Groggily he stood up from the floor. He grabbed the back of his head and unsteadily walked over to the front door. He gasped as he saw the man in front of him.

"Not you too?" Hunter asked as the young man before him began to wobble. That was when he noticed the blood on Seth's hand that he had brought around in front of him. "Huh?" Seth asked as he looked at his bloodied hand.

"Look here's the thing. I know I'm suppose to be dead but I'm not alright. I'm just trying to find my baby brother. Where is he? Where's Randy?" Hunter asked in desperation. Seth looked around the room for the one Hunter talked about. "Fuck!" Seth screamed out making his head hurt worse than it already was.

"Master, I mean. Taker has him." Seth said. "WHAT! How in the hell did that happen?" Hunter exclaimed as he yelled in Seth's face. Seth was weakening due to loss of blood and grabbed onto Hunter's shirt. "I'm sorry I tried to stop Taker I did. I hit him and fought for Randy but Master is just too strong." Seth said as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh fuck. Not you too? Your just a kid. How old were you when you were taken?" Hunter asked. "It happened last year. Hunter, Randy only knows that he is my master. Please when he finds out how I became Taker's slave he will leave me. I love him Hunter. Please help me to explain things to Randy." Seth pleaded as a tears started to fall.

"I'll do the best I can. How did it happen?" Hunter asked so he could help the young man out. "My mother became indebted to Taker for thousands of dollars and I was her way of paying him back. He own's me until the day I die. He will kill her if I back out. A shady lawyer made it all legal under a real contract. His name is Scott Levy AKA Raven. I have no way out. I love my mom I don't want her to die, she made a mistake that's all." Seth said as the tears flowed harder.

"Yeah well we will see about that. Come one kid, let's go get my brothers back, along with your freedom." Hunter stated and Seth followed Hunter to the car. "Damn Hunt, nice car but don't you think Shawn is going to get mad if I bleed on it?" Seth asked as he dried his tears. Hunter just rolled his eyes...

~O~

Wade looked lovingly at his pets one and then the other. He had missed them so much. Heath was sitting on Wade's lap planting tender kisses to his face. Sheamus was rubbing a hand on Wade's arm. "Be patient with me pets I have a lot to recover from." Wade stated. Heath continued to ravish Wade with kisses.

Wade pushed Heath from his lap. "I said be patient!" Wade scolded out of nowhere. Heath frowned as he looked up at his Master. "Clothes off now!" Wade barked at Heath. Heath scrambled around to do as his Master wished. Sheamus moved away from Wade he knew what his Master was doing but it still frightened him, at least he thought he knew what his master was doing.

Heath now naked looked down at the floor as he took his position. He was on his knees with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his neck. Before Wade even realized what he was doing he had his cock out and ordering Heath to suck it.

Heath took his masters meat into his mouth and sucked the best he could. Wade slapped Heath's face as Heath did the best he could to please the man he worshiped. "Suck me harder pet!" Wade barked. Heath's cock grew hard at the forcefulness in the tone of the man who owned him.

Wade tried to stop himself but took his hands and grabbed the back of Heath's head. He then thrust his cock so deep into the red heads mouth Heath choked and gagged around the cock.

Water came to Heath's eyes, for the first time he was frightened of the man he craved for. Wade continued to cram his cock into Heath's stretched mouth. "Master you are choking him, he can't breathe." Sheamus said as Heath's face reddened.

Wade looked over at Sheamus who sat on the couch. "What in the hell are _you_ doing just sitting there? Strip and kneel beside him. NOW!" Wade barked. Everything that had happened to him in the past months was about to boil up into one horrible event. Wade Barrett was venting and taking it out on his pets.

The Undertaker had broken the Englishman. The one who claimed to love his pets and was going to set his pets free, was now about to abuse them and make them pay for everything that his Master Taker had done to him.

By the nights end Heath and Sheamus would be begging for their very lives and very freedom. Even the one who needed Wade to breathe will be begging for his own release...

~O~

Randy didn't know what to do when he left John's childhood home. He walked around John's old neighborhood until he finally made his way to a playground. He sat there in a swing with his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with his older brother.

What choice did he have when he heard John scream out in pain it tore at his very soul. It was unlike anything he had ever heard and he prayed he would never have to hear again. Maybe he could save Seth too Randy thought. Mark had made a deal with him. Sleep with John and he would allow him to see Seth and give John his freedom. Mark had meant it when he told Randy, Seth was his and no one else.

"This world is changing me." Randy said into his hands. "I don't want to change with it. I can't go on like this, what am I going to do?" Randy cried. Getting mad at his circumstances Randy stood up from the swing and screamed a blood curdling scream, he felt his world coming apart.

So lost in his own world of sorrow he failed to notice a car turn around on the road down from him. He stormed over to a slide and began hitting the slide. Over and over again he pounded on the metal until he left an indent of his knuckles. Blood began to drip from them.

"Randy! Stop! Come on man your bleeding." Randy heard the voice. "Fuck now I'm fucking hearing voices? That's ALL I fucking need!" Randy yelled out. "Hey baby brother turn around." Hunter stated, he had heard Randy's screams and turned the car around immediately.

Seth appeared before Randy's eyes. "Seth I'm going crazy I'm hearing voices." a frightened Randy stated. "Your not going crazy. Turn around Hunter is behind you. He's alive Randy. You were right, Hunter did not die." Seth explained.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but slowly Randy turned around. "Hunter?" Randy could not believe his eyes. His body began to shake and his knees felt weak. He fell into his brothers opened arms. Seth rubbed Randy's back as Hunter held him. Randy cried until no more tears would come.

Randy pulled back and looked into Hunter's eyes. "I, How?" Randy began. "I will explain later but first we need to get John away from Taker." Hunter stated. Randy flinched at John's name. "He's at his childhood home. Taker took me to him and then made me leave before i got to see him." Randy lied. He needed a way to explain leaving John.

Randy sighed he had to leave John he did not want John knowing it was him that had fucked him. The guilt in Randy was overwhelming. One look at Randy and Hunter knew something had happened to his baby brother, something that made him look older and sadly Hunter could see Randy's youth gone.

"Let's go get him and then we will work other things out." Hunter stated. Randy looked at the man he slept with his brother for. He knew Seth was worth sacrificing himself for he just hoped he didn't hurt Seth in the end.

"Are you alright? He threw you pretty hard?" Randy asked Seth as they walked toward the car. "I will be fine. I had to fight for you. I didn't want Taker getting you too." Seth said. "He already has." Randy whispered...

~O~

John sat on his parents bed with his Master/slave contract in his hand. It was finally over. Or was this just the beginning? Battered and bruised he limped through his childhood home back to his bedroom. He redressed and made his way down stairs. He jumped when the door burst opened. Fearing it was Taker or Raven he jumped back.

"What! Hunter! Your alive? Your ali..." Hunter caught John as he passed out. "Damn it I knew that would happen." Hunter exclaimed...

**Please review...**


	23. Loves Sacrifice

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, waldron82, nexus angel, CENTON JADE, CenaRKO1986 and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 22!  
><strong>

**Thank** you **darlings** for the **200** **reviews**... **I** am **your** biggest **fan**! ! ! ! ! ! ! **love** MJ **:D **a** special shout **out to **TheBlackerTheBerry **for** being **the** 200th **reviewer**! Love **ya** girl! :D**

****{SUGAR SWEETNESS}****

**~O~**

"Damn it! Randy help me with him ok?" Hunter exclaimed as he tried to hold up a very heavy John Cena Helmsley. Randy tried but he just could not move from the place he stood in. He was so afraid to touch John. He was in fear that John would recognize his touch as being the one who fucked him so John could gain his freedom.

Hunter looked at Randy in confusion then kneeled down to lay John on the floor, he lightly tapped him on the face. "John I need you to wake up. Please John!" Hunter begged he felt uneasy being in John's childhood home.

Randy struggled with himself as he watched Hunter desperately try to wake John up. He hated how he was feeling and wished he could make it go away. Randy looked at Seth with pleading eyes. Seth seeing the look of desperation walked over to help Hunter so he could help. "Is there anything I can do?" Seth asked.

"Yeah get me a glass of water. Looks like someone finally bought the place. Water should be running." Hunter speculated as he looked around. Seth nodded and looked around for a door that led to the kitchen. "Randy you alright?" Hunter asked as he looked up at his little brother. He was becoming concerned by Randy's non-action.

Randy could only nod as Hunter turned his attention back to John. "Come on bro let's get up now. You need to wake up for Randy and me. Hell for Shawn." Hunter pleaded desperately as he lightly shook John on the shoulder. Hunter sighed in relief as very slowly John began to come around. John opened his eyes and looked at the man he thought was dead.

"Hunter? Hunter!" John cried out as tears filled his eyes. He was so afraid he was only dreaming hearing Hunter's voice in his head. "Yes baby bro it's me. Can you stand? We really need to get you to somewhere safe." Hunter said.

John sat up and after a few minutes was able to stand with the help of Hunter. Seth walked back into the room with the glass of water and extended his hand to Hunter. "Hunt, what were you planning on doing with that?" John asked as he looked at the glass. "The same thing I did to Shawn. Bring you around with it." Hunter stated. John only shook his head and smiled he didn't really know what to say about his brothers actions he was just happy Hunter was alive.

"Come on let's get out of here and get back to the house. There are a lot of things we need to discuss." Hunter said. John watched as Hunter led Randy and Seth out of the home. He couldn't help but notice the limp his brother had and became worried by what looked like dried blood on the seat of Hunter's jeans. He also noticed how pale Randy looked he hoped his baby brother wasn't getting sick.

John decided it would be best to just leave it alone for now. He paused before leaving and looked around one last time at his childhood home then he said good-bye forever...

~O~

Shawn tried to remain calm as the time passed. To him it felt as if his lover had been gone forever. Doubts of John returning and ever being free from Taker plagued his worried mind. He paced the house and cleaned up as the fear and worry continued to grow stronger.

"John come home to me please baby? I have to find away to get you free from him." Shawn spoke to himself. Tears came to his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. He was going to do the only thing he could think off, he was going to give himself to Mark in exchange for John's freedom.

Shawn grabbed somethings and headed out the door. He pulled out his cellphone and made a call as he walked away from John's home. Two miles and thirty minutes later a long black car pulled over to the curb and the door opened. Shawn prayed John would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"What can I do for you Mr. Michaels?" Came the voice of the Undertaker...

~O~

Kane stalked around and woke up groggy and in a lot of pain. "Paul!" he barked out. "PAUL!" Kane yelled out. Several minutes later a plump man finally bounded his way down the steps. "Damn K, what in the hell happened to you?" Paul asked.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Glenn barked. "I went out and got the supplies you asked for." the short man replied. "Too damn late now! He fuckin got away! Now I have to make a new damn plan! Get me the damn first aid kit. You need to fix this." Kane stated and removed his hands from his bleeding wounds.

Paul looked at the stab wounds on his son. "The wounds pretty bad, maybe you should go to the hospital and have a real doctor patch you up." Paul explained. Glenn took Paul by the neck with his good arm and pushed him up against a wall. "I don't need a fucking doctor! What I need is Hunter back in my arms!" Glenn barked.

"Wh, why not Raven? He's your brothers current pet. Take him he's crazy he would love it." Paul suggested. "I Don't want him to enjoy it! Where's the fun in that?" Glenn barked. Paul took his hands and tried to pry Glenn's large hand from his neck.

"aallriiight, we will find a way to get him back." Paul choked out. "Damn right you will." Glenn stated with a warning in his tone. Kane wanted to own every slave Mark owned, past and present. Hunter was the one he chose to start with.

"Now fix my damn shoulder, I will patch my chest so I can get back to work. I have to a pay a visit to the Helmsley's, there's a kid I need to see." Glenn barked and licked his lips. His cock jumped at the thought of having Randy's lips wrapped around his cock again and he was going to use Hunter to get it...

~O~

Hunter, John, Seth and Randy pulled up into the driveway. A feeling of uneasiness came over John. He opened the door to the Corvette and ran into the house. "Shawn? Shawn!" John called out. A fear ripped at his soul.

"Shawn! Come on hun where are you?" John cried out as he looked around the room. Hunter just stared at John's panic. Hunter walked over to John. "I left him here alone knowing a mad man was after me! Fuck! Shawn!" Hunter yelled out and everyone began to search the home from top to bottom.

A few minutes later everyone gathered back into the living room. "Any luck Randy?" John asked. Randy wouldn't talk he just shook his head no. "Hunter what did you mean by a mad man?" John asked. Hunter took a deep breath and looked at John. "Randy could you please go upstairs. There is something adult that I need to discuss with John." Hunter asked.

"Adult? Ha. I'm not a kid anymore Hunter. I was, a man, I was forced Hunter. I was forced to suck a mans dick! I'm not a kid anymore!" Randy exclaimed in anger and the tears began to threaten his eyes. Hunter couldn't believe his ears, he looked to John for confirmation. The tears in John's eyes was all the truth he needed.

"I'm sorry Randy. What happened? I know how you feel." Hunter stated. "How! How in the hell can you know how I feel! It happened to me!" Randy barked. Hunter lowered his eyes. "Because I was, raped." Hunter replied softly. Those were the hardest words he ever had to say because it made this hell they were in all the more real.

John, Randy and Seth couldn't imagine what hell Hunter went through of his own. They sat in silence as Hunter told them everything that had happened when they thought he was dead. John hoping the entire time Shawn would come in or call.

The longer John sat there the deeper his fear grew. Something was wrong, oh so wrong...

~O~

Taker smirked as he handed Shawn his own Master/slave contract. "Sign here in our combined blood and John will be free." Mark said. "When I do can I please see him?" Shawn asked. Taker had lied to Shawn and told him that John was being detained in a downstairs basement in the mortuary. Taker just licked his lips and nodded his head in agreement.

Shawn wiped the tears from his eyes as he signed his name on the dotted line...

~v~

**PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...**


	24. Back in the arms of Satan

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, waldron82, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99 and TheBlackerTheBerry** for reviewing chapter 23!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

Shawn wrapped his arms around himself to fight the chill from what he had just done. He had gave his life to another man to save the one he loved. For Shawn he saw no other way to free John from the hell he had been living in being forced to be in slavery to a monster.

Shawn lived in fear for John's life and made the selfless choice to save John with his own. Shawn knew he would be living his life in servitude. A sexual servitude to another man. Taker smiled as he watched Shawn's face as the reality hit him. Shawn immediately lowered his head before the dominate man.

Shawn still sat before Taker the office of the mortuary. "May I see him now?" Shawn whispered. "What am I Shawn? Who am I to you now?" Taker asked looking for a certain response. "My...my...master" Shawn spoke the words brokenly.

"That's right Shawn and as your master you will only speak when spoken to and you will do everything I say. Your mine now. For one year to do as I wish. I wish to have you and John before me in my servitude as mine, but there is one problem Shawn. Do you know what that is my new toy?" Taker asked.

Shawn gasped, Taker spoke of to free John it was in the Master/slave contract that Mark would free John if he signed his to him. "You are suppose to free John it's in the contract I signed." Shawn stated.

Angry for his disobedience that his new toy had spoken out of turn, Taker slapped Shawn on the face. Shawn jumped back in his chair and his hand covered the burning slap. Tears filled his eyes for the first time.

"That slave boy was for breaking the first rule. Trust me the punishments will become worse for you if you choose to keep disobeying my rules. I asked you a question and that was not the answer. What is it?" Taker scolded.

Shawn was confused as to the riddle Taker was speaking of. "You may speak toy I have spoken to you now. Do you know what that problem is? Why I can't have John and you?" Taker asked. "No sir." Shawn replied.

"Because I can't set free what already is." Taker said with dark laughter. Shawn's head shot up and he locked eyes with his master. He was about to speak when he remembered the slap that still stung. "John's not here Shawn. I freed him tonight after I made his baby brother Randy buy his freedom." Taker boasted proudly.

"Randy? What did you do to him?" Shawn asked knowing it could cause another punishment but he loved Randy like a brother and he worried about the young man. "John's free? You said he was here? What did you do to Randy?" Shawn asked.

"So many questions from someone who is to remain silent. You will be punished for it later." Taker stated as he adjusted the growing bulge in his pants. Shawn was a pretty new toy he couldn't wait to play with.

"Yes John is free, but not for long. If he chooses to be with you he will be made to sign his life back to me. Then you both will be mine to do with as I wish and boy does that sound just yummy. Two toys to play with at once. As for why John is free now, I made a deal with his brother. The kid fucks John for his freedom, Let's just say Randy jumped at the idea and did the deed. Sadly I didn't get to see John's reaction for he had a pillowcase over his face, he does not know it was his own baby brother who freed him, but Damn that was hot watching a brother screw another brother." Mark stated, his cock reacting to the thought.

"Your fucking sick do you know that! Sick!" Shawn screamed out in agony at what Randy has been going through and now this. Taker just laughed at Shawn. "Yeah I am and it's so much fun. Now for what you are going to do about this problem. You are going to call John and have him come here. Where he will become mine again and witness your training as my newest toy." Taker stated.

"No I won't to do that. He is finally free from you. I will not force him to come back to you!" Shawn spat. Taker leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "If you don't I will do as I wish to Seth and Randy both. Randy is the key here. He loves Seth and Seth is mine. If you chose not to call John, I will tell John of his baby brothers indiscretion and keep him and Seth apart forever. Or better yet seek Randy out for a contract with me, so he will be allowed to remain with is lover." Taker stated.

"You can't do that to them. Let Seth go from you. He is just a child himself." Shawn said. "I will not Shawn, Seth is not only my slave he is also my son." Mark stated proudly. Shawn felt the bile rise in his throat as Taker's words hit his mind. Seth the one Randy loved was forever owned by a mad man. Seth's own father.

"Seth's mom is the only female sex slave I own. When I met here she had a huge dept to pay. I paid it for her by forcing her hand in marriage where Seth become my step son and on his eighteenth birthday became my true sex slave in every sense of the word. I own Seth he is mine so no I will not let him go, not ever, but I will allow him a lover in Randy. If you chose to do as I ask." Taker explained.

Taker allowed Shawn to sit in quiet for a moment. "Now what do you choose to do. Randy's freedom to be with my son or I use Seth to get what I want. Randy is young and I could mold him to be the perfect pet. Granted I would not touch him sexually in anyway until the night of his eighteenth birthday, but to think of all the things I could make him do. I could turn him into me. I feel the anger within him and Randy can grow up to be the monster I've become." Taker stated.

Tears filled his eyes as Shawn reached for the phone. He had to stop Taker from getting his hand on Randy any more than he already had. He truly feared for what Taker said. He couldn't allow Randy to become the monster Taker had became...

~O~

John sat tired with his head in his hands, he paced the floor no more. "Where are you Shawn? Where did you go with my heart?" John whispered. John was tired he had been pacing the floor for over an hour trying to figure out where his love could be.

Randy sat in silence with Seth by his side. He watched John in the turmoil he was in over his lover and knew he would feel the same way over Seth. Seth seeing the loss in John's eyes knew he needed to let Randy know that at some point this could be their future. He knew the true evil his father could be.

"Randy, Can I talk to you? There's something about me you need to know. Hunter knows but not you and John." Seth asked. Randy turned his head to look at Seth and saw the sadness behind his eyes. "I love you Seth, You can tell me anything." Randy spoke honestly.

"I love you too Randy and I hope you still love me after I tell you that Taker is not just my...master. He is my father." Seth said as he fought the tears that pricked his eyes. Randy and John both gasped at the statement. "Please let me explain before you say anything Randy? My mom is a wonderful woman who made some bad choices in her life." Seth went on to explain to Randy and John how Taker became his step father.

By the time Seth was finished with his story Randy and John both had tears in their eyes. Randy had his arms wrapped around Seth for all the hell Taker had put him through. Seth had spoke of his eighteenth birthday and how his step father had ripped his innocence out of him.

Hunter who was standing near by had angry tears falling from his eyes. How could one man be so cruel. His mind began to explore all of his options to rid the world of the evil Taker was filling it with. Hunter was contemplating wiping taker from this earth and sending the evil man back to hell from where he came.

John jumped as the phone rang. He answered it and sat in silence as the man on the other line spoke to him. John's eyes filled with tears from the words he heard. _"Taker tricked me into believing you were not free, I didn't know. Please forgive me, he wants you back. Please come to the mortuary if you ever want to see me again. I love you forever John." _was all John heard as the line went dead.

John dropped the phone and slid down the wall. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed. For the first time since being freed Randy walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "John are you alright?" Randy asked. John looked up with tears in his eyes. "He has Shawn. He tricked him into thinking I was not free. He want's me back." John stated.

"Oh HELL NO! John kitchen NOW!" Hunter stated in anger. Randy helped John to stand and watched as John followed Hunter into the kitchen. "You are not going back there to him. It's my fault you were there in the first place. I will kill him before you go back to that fuckin psycho bastard! Hunter exclaimed. "Hunter it is not your fault, I chose to save my gallery. I signed the slave contract freely." John explained.

"Fine then let me go and kill the prick then you won't have to worry about him touching you, Seth and Shawn again!" Hunter yelled. Hunter knew he had yet to tell John about his past with Mark and that he used to belong to him as well.

"No Hunter he has Shawn I can't risk his life." John exclaimed. "But John we can stop him." Hunter stated. "Hunter please if we go in there right now with our guns blazing he could kill Shawn, I love him Hunter with my whole heart. I have to go. We will find another way out" John said. Neither one of them were violent men and he didn't want to start becoming that way. There had to be another way out.

"Mark is a monster but I will not have his blood on my hands by bringing upon his own death. We have Randy to raise, if we kill him we go to prison and Randy will have no one left to take care of him. Hunter, Randy has been through too much already lets try to save what little bit of childhood he has left." John stated and wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew he was about to willingly walk back into the arms of Satan.

Hunter was fuming as he watched John grab his things and leave the home. John was right if they kill Taker that would make them no better than the Deadman was. That's what Taker was, a Deadman. You would have to be dead inside to do the things he does, Hunter thought to himself. He would have to find another way to free the brother he loved...

Thirty minutes later and John was back in the house of Satan. He walked over to Shawn and desperately tried to take him in his arms. "No John, he is my toy now. Your are not to touch him. He has much training to do before he is worthy of your touch." Taker explained.

"He is a person not your toy." John fought back. "Oh no John read this." Taker stated and handed John the contract. There was one more place for someone to sign. Shawn never saw the second page. "Sign it John or you will never see Shawn again. I will take him away to a place you will never find him. The choice is yours, become mine again or lose the one you claim to love. The one you cried out for when I fucked you so hard you bled, the one you prayed to god to see again if you made it out alive." Taker stated.

The words Shawn heard cut deeply, his baby crying out for him in pain. Taker gave John the pen. John looked into the eyes of Shawn and knew he would die for him.

John signed his name on the dotted line...

~O~

Will John and Shawn make it through what the Undertaker has planned? Can Shawn survive his "Training" into a submissive? and How are Wade and his pets? What will happen when John finds out the past Hunter had with the Undertaker and that he is the reason John's lover is in servitude.

Find out in the next chapter of...The Monster you made me!

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)  
><strong>


	25. Forgiveness and fulfilled

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** Xenarocks99, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, CENTON JADE, waldron82, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986 and TheBlackerTheBerry

**for reviewing chapter 24!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

**~O~**

Wade looked down at the motionless bodies of his pets. They lay broken and bruised in 'the room'. "My god what heave I done?" Wade asked as the horror of what he had done filled his mind, heart and place inside him that cherished the two men he truly loved.

Wade looked around at the damage he had done and tears filled his eyes. Sheamus and Heath clung to one another in comfort. Both pets needed the touch of the other to feel safe. Even in their restless sleep his pets fought for comfort. Their leather cuffed bindings still tied to their wrists and their feet bled from the ankles,where the metal ankle cuffs bit into one point Wade beat them so hard that the leather straps between their wrist bindings ripped in two.

Welts covered his pets bodies. Sheamus' more so from his skin, his skin being the color of fresh snow. Heath's being bathed in a slight bronze tan showed up less intense, though no less severe. Wade wiped the tears from his eyes at what he had done. Wade had beat his pets so badly they both passed out from the pain, and Wade from exhaustion.

_ "Please forgive me my pets. I have wronged you I am no better than he."_ Wade thought to himself. He walked over to his bedroom closet and pulled out his suitcase. How could his pets truly love him now. Wade wished he had just let them go as planned.

He packed up some clothes and began to walk to the door and out of Heath and Sheamus' lives. "What happened? Why did I snap, oh god how could you two ever forgive me? I'm sorry I hurt you. I shall miss you." Wade whispered and prepared to leave.

"Love you Wade." came a small voice so quiet he thought he was hearing things. Wade stopped from moving his hand on the knob. "Please Wade I forgive you. Please don't leave me." Wade turned back to look at Heath.

Heath held out his arms, the leather cuffs still around each wrist with broken leather left dangling. Wade shook his head no. "I hurt you, and Sheamus. I don't deserve your love, or servitude. I broke the rules of our agreement. I don't deserve you as pets. As a master I failed you." Wade said.

"That may be Wade, but I choose you as my lover, mt master, forever. Please just stay with me if not as my master then as my lover. My equal. I love you and forgive you." Heath spoke from the bottom of my heart. Wade allowed the words to fill his heart and his soul. "Are you certain you still want me?" Wade asked. "With everything I have and everything I am. Please remain my master?" Heath asked.

"That goes for me too, fella." another voice was heard. Sheamus sat up gingerly, he took the brunt of the hits and whips of abuse. He did it to try to save Heath from the worst of what Wade dished out. Wade stood in awe of the words he heard. Both of his pets were forgiving him and wanted him to stay.

"I don't deserve you." Wade spoke to Sheamus. Sheamus and Heath both stood from the bed at once. Heath bravely walked up to Wade and kissed his lips. "I would die without you master. My love, my Barrett. Please stay with me and help me to live? I need your guidance and love." Heath spoke as tears filled his eyes for the fear of losing his master was all too real.

Wade could not move the words stunned him. _His hands with red hair wrapped around them as his cock pounds into Heath's throat._ Wade shook his head at the bad thoughts. "I want you to stay remain my master. We all do things we regret fella. I should have seen the warning signs and removed Heath from the situation, yet he was just so happy to be with ya again I failed to do so." Sheamus explained. He loved the arrangement he had with Wade, even with the pain he was in he didn't want to lose that.

_His hand bringing a flogger down onto the fresh snow skin. Sheamus' screams of pain as the beads bit into his skin leaving a trail of red and purple behind._ Wade's hand trembled with what he had done, he shook his head. Wade blinked as Heath took his hand. "How could you want me after what I have done?" Wade asked still confused.

"Love master, pure unconditional love. Trust, trust in you and that it will never happen again. Faith, faith that you will still care for me and be here for me in any way that I need." Heath stated. Wade was floored by Heath's wise words and looked at Sheamus.

"I love what we have, I'm not going to let one slip of judgment take that away from me. I love being yours Wade. I love being your submissive. It fills a part of me inside that would be forever empty without you. I choose not to let that go, If you will still have me. I too share in Heath's words. Love, Trust,Faith." Sheamus spoke and Wade could feel the honesty behind the words.

Wade looked at his loving pets, he saw the need behind their sad, wanting eyes. "I will stay on one condition. If I ever snap again and hurt the two of you, I walk away. We end this and this." Wade stated and pulled the contracts from the bedroom drawer. "There is only three months left of these contracts until then if you chose you may walk away freely." Wade explained.

Heath smiled and happily cried in front of his master. Wade normally wouldn't tolerate tears but chose to make the exception. He gently reached out and wiped the tears away. "Give me time to be me, and then I will reclaim you as mine, love." Wade spoke to his littlest pet. "As you wish Master, as you wish." Heath stated happily.

Sheamus nodded in approval and smiled, relieved that his master will remain just that. The master of him and his universe. "May I get you anything sir?" Sheamus asked. "Time love, just time. Come lets all go to my room have a bath and go back to bed, my bed. I want to hold the both of you." Wade stated. Sheamus smiled and Heath's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Wade had never allowed either pet into his bed, ever.

Wade took his pets by the hand and left the room where they 'played'. Wade in a rage had dragged both men there by the hair. Neither man fought against their master they accepted the pain and waited for Wade's rage to subside. They forgave Wade for what he had done to them. They would however never forgive the one person who made Wade act the way he had...The Undertaker...

~O~

Shawn followed Mark with John behind them. John already knew where they were headed. Down to the dungeon type room of torture. Taker was all smiles as he led his new toy down the rickety steps. Shawn gasped at the chains that hung from the ceiling and the crosses that lined the room and filled the corners.

John gasped he had never seen the leather sling with stirrups before. They were two side by side, over beside two cages. "What is it John, like the new additions I have acquired?" Mark chuckled. John shuddered and shook his head. Subconsciously John took Shawn by his hand. Mark turned and looked down at the joined hands. His face turned angry as he ripped John's hand away from Shawn's.

"You. do not touch. what is. mine! Over to the cross John now!" Taker barked. Shawn gasped at Mark's harshness. "Please don't hurt him." Shawn asked then backed away from Mark's glare. Still clothed John walked over to the cross. He feared for Shawn and didn't want to make Mark even more angry. Mark doesn't liked to be talked too and Shawn did not know this.

"I will do as I wish. As for you strip. I need to examine what is mine." Mark stated as he pointed to Shawn. Shawn gulped at the statement and looked over to the black exam table. He knew that in moments he would be splayed out on that table. Naked before a man he didn't even know. Shawn's stomach began to turn.

Mark walked over to John. He pushed John back onto the x. Mark took John's right wrist and shackled it to the cross. John looked devastatingly at Shawn as he watched the man he loved struggle to remove his clothes. He wanted so bad to hold Shawn as the tears began to fall down Shawn's scared face."Please Mar. master. Don't hurt him please!" John pleaded as Mark chained his left wrist fast to the post. John held his breath as Taker cut away his clothes leaving him naked and bound to the St. Andrews cross.

Mark stood back and admired his work. "That's better. Now you can't try to save Shawn when you hear his screams." Mark chuckled darkly and walked over to where the naked man stood shivering in the cold stark light. "Table now! I have much to do to prepare you for me to play with." Mark stated. Shawn slowly climbed up on to the table and placed his feet into the stirrups.

John had to look away as Mark began to probe Shawn with the instruments meant to demean and destroy. Shawn let out a horrified scream as one by one Mark did things to him he could never imagine. The pain was unbearable and every time darkness tried to claim him he would look over at John. The pain on John's face from hearing Shawn's screams was unbearable.

Mark claimed his slave and then the other. John was ripped apart as he was turned around. Mark rammed a dildo inside of him that tore his insides. Shawn was claimed on the table as Mark rammed his cock into him. "You are mine, you are my toys!" Mark screamed out as he fucked Shawn into submission.

Two hours later in two separate cages laid two battered and bleeding men. Both men lay in the fetal position curled up in a ball facing each other. No words were said as they reached for the other. Mark had left them to bleed. John placed his fingers through the cage, Shawn sighed as he did the same. Their fingers touched and they closed their eyes just cherishing the feel of one another...

~o~

In a whole different world two pets laid in the arms of their master. They were loved, cherished and coveted. Most of all they were protected. Wade kissed the eye lids of his loves and together the three men fell fast asleep. Knowing the rest of their lives together would be filled with endless love and endless care.

Wade, Heath, and Sheamus were whole, one, and fulfilled...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**


	26. Mark's Awakening

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** nexus angel, CENTON JADE, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, waldron82, JadeRose1 and TheBlackerTheBerry

**for reviewing chapter 25!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

John opened his eyes to see Shawn still curled into a tight ball, their fingers still touching through the cages. He wasn't sure if he had actually fallen asleep or not. Shawn's eyes were closed as a tear fell from them. John longed to take Shawn into his arms. "I love you Shawn, I'm so sorry I got you into this." John whispered. "It was by my doing, I I wanted to...save you from, him. I got you back into this." Shawn whispered back.

John blinked but Shawn's eyes were still closed. "If only I..." John's words stopped as Shawn opened his reddened eyes. "I love you John, there are no if only, or what ifs. This is where we are and we will get through this together." Shawn said. "I want to hold you and be with you. If...sorry but when, we get through this I promise to love you always." John said.

"As I you John and we will get through this, I have faith in our love, so much so that, after we are free I am going to ask you to marry me." Shawn stated. John's eyes shot wide and his dimples popped. Shawn's tummy flipped and flopped from the boyish look on John's face.

"When we are free, I'm going to say yes." John stated excitedly. His heart growing larger than ever. Even in their time of desperation and despair Shawn made his world brand new. They tried to feel one another's fingers deeper but the cage stopped them. They just looked into one another eyes feeling the warmth from the love in them.

They were lost in the warmth of their love and didn't notice the cold stare that had made his way down the concrete steps. John was the first to notice him, he jolted up onto his knees and placed his hands on the cage. Taker was opening Shawn's cage.

"Time for your punishment new one." Taker stated. "Punishment for what?" John exclaimed as Taker pulled Shawn from the cage. "For touching what was mine without permission." Taker snarled. "Wait I touched Shawn. Why are punishing him, please it was me." John pleaded. "That does not matter to me." Taker said as he forced Shawn over to the St. Andrews cross.

John looked on hopelessly as the man he loved was tied to the cross. Shawn facing him as Mark tied each bare wrist and bare ankles to the giant wooden X. Shawn looked at Mark intently as his wrists were tied, trying to find a soul in the lost eyes of the Undertaker. Mark glanced for a moment in Shawn's eyes and held his gaze. Something fluttered inside Mark's chest. Shawn's eyes burned him and he looked away turning his attention to John.

"Now my toy, didn't I hire you to paint something. You need to complete it now. I have a punishment to give and if you do not complete it Shawn's punishment will be worse and last longer. Do don't want that do you?" Taker asked as he walked over to John's cage and began to unlock it.

"No" John replied. "Good now I have a set of painters overalls for you to put on at the top of the stairs. It's time for you to finish the mural you started. John gingerly climbed from the small cage that he was held in. Standing up on shaky knees he looked at Shawn as Mark walked over to the table picking up a riding crop. For Shawn he will complete the Mural of death...

~O~

John dressed in the painters overalls. He reluctantly left his lover in the hands of a monster. He was hopeful though that when he was completed with the mural Taker would release him and Shawn. John stood back from the unfinished mural with the blood like back ground. "How can I paint the evil this needs." John said out loud.

John bent down and picked up the colors he needed to begin. He began remembering everything that had happened to him after the painting began. Through all the built up anger he released it into the mural and and over hour later it was done.

John gasped at what he had painted. The anger and the death and the hurt in the mural made him sick to his stomach. He retched up what his stomach held, how little it was, onto the floor. When he was done John vowed never to paint again, the muse in him was gone forever...

~O~

"Why do you hurt us? What made you this way? I see inside your eyes you have a soul. Have you ever been in love?" Shawn asked. Mark stopped his movement and looked Shawn in the eyes. Mark's heart began to open as he looked Shawn in the eyes. Something about them made Mark want to open up to the man before him.

Mark closed his eyes and sighed. "It's the only way I know how to be with someone. Love, I not meant for love, only control." Mark stated the words that were like molten lava. He had never spoke about himself before. Mark opened his eyes. "I know only this!" Mark exclaimed and slashed the black crop against Shawn's chest. Shawn let out a horrid scream.

"Have you ever gave anyone a real chance to love you?" Shawn asked through his cry of pain. Mark stopped moving and his head leaned to the side at the odd words from Shawn's mouth. "Why would someone love me? My mom told me I was unlovable. I'm damaged. Why would someone love me?" Mark stated.

Shawn's jaw dropped. Why would a mother say that to their own child. "She was wrong Mark. Everyone deserves to be loved." Shawn said. His heart felt the pain of the man before him. Mark shook his head no as the crop was brought down onto Shawn's flesh once more. "Stop you don't know what you are saying." Mark exclaimed as the crop slammed onto Shawn again and again.

The pain Shawn was in took his breath away so no more words came. The door to the room opened and John preceded down the steps. "you are worthy of love" Shawn managed to say as the blood began to seep from the slashing.

Mark was about to lash once more but the look of honesty in Shawn's eyes stopped him dead in his tracks and he dropped the crop to the floor. As John made his way down the stairs, Mark began to think. Could he truly be worthy of 'love'?

"It is finished master Taker. I have completed my task. The mural is finished." John stated as his eyes flew to Shawn's shattered chest. Tears crept into John's eyes. "Take him down John and lay him on the bed." Mark stated not looking at either one of his toys and walked away.

John didn't know what to think about Mark's change in behavior but wasted no time in freeing his lover. He untied Shawn from the cross and laid him down on the bed. "Are you ok? What did that monster do to you?" John asked.

Shawn now laying down on the small bed looked up into John's fearful and concerned eyes and replied. "He is not a monster, he has just never been loved. No one has shown him how. I think we could help him. Help him to become human again." Shawn spoke from his heart. John nodded his head, he trusted his love one hundred percent.

Mark stood up at the door, he had heard everything. Something wet hit his hand, he looked at the wetness with fear, what was this water and how did it get there? As more water feel from the sky, Mark came to realize the wetness came from his own eyes.

This was foreign to him for Mark had never cried...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**


	27. Gentle ocean breezes

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood, waldron82, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB and Xenarocks99

**for reviewing chapter 26!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

**~O~**

Raven stood with the riding crop in his hand, bringing it down onto his young slave, he smiled knowing the pain it was about to bring. His first pet Billy was no longer alive and he was punishing everyone around him.

A scream ripping from a young mans throat, was heard as JoMo felt the whip burn into his upper left thigh. "Please Master may I have another." John Morrison asked with a dead tone in his voice, knowing his body would hold yet another scar. He learned very early on not to cry in front of Raven, that would bring nothing more but pain, punishment and body modification.

What JoMo first loved had turned into a nightmare. As time went on his love for Raven faded into misery and pain. Raven held John against his will to bend his will to Raven's very own. JoMo was trapped and yet he didn't want to leave in fear for the life of another.

Another man remained chained to a wall head lowered to the floor, several feet from the man he only knew as Slut. He was naked, filthy with grime and dirt and barely any meat on his bones. Longing to be with the man who thought he was dead, the captive slave allowed his tears to fall. Raven had his back turned to him and never saw the tear drift down his dirty face.

"Who the hell is that?" Raven griped at the ringing cellphone. JoMo sighed an inward sigh, he knew more lashes were to come. He wished now he never asked for one more bite of food, but he was so hungry and Raven rarely feed them.

Raven tossed the crop aside and picked up the phone from his jeans on the floor. **"What!...Who the hell is** **this?...What do you want?...oh?"** Raven smiled as he listened to the man on the other end. His attention going fully to the voice on the other end.

**"Really? How did I not know this?...I thought I knew everything about him?...yes...Yes! Tomorrow** **evening? Yes I will meet you there. A token yes, if you come through, you may play. Oh yes you will love him, I'm sure."** Raven ended the call, took his cock in his hand and turned his attention back to JoMo who laid strapped to a wooden table.

"Slut I have a treat for you. You are going to meet someone. Be nice to this man or else. Do you understand?" Raven asked. "Yes master." JoMo spoke frightened of what was to come. The chained man looked up and frowned at JoMo. He had began to fall in love with the younger man. The chained one took the brunt of Raven's rage mostly due to the love of JoMo.

The chained one had fallen for the long-haired man, something he thought he would never do. After falling so deeply for Mark, he never dreamed of his heart opening to love another. Mark however never knew the love the man on the wall felt. He was taken from Mark and supposedly the world. Raven had faked his death and the deadman believed it to be so, never hearing the three words the bound man had longed to say.

Mark believed his first to be gone from this world and at his very own hands. The chained man knew he would die by the hands of the bird-man and never hold his love in his arms again. Mark would always believe he had gone too far and killed the man who took his heart to the grave. A grave built by the hands of one Scott Levy...also known to the world as Raven...

~O~

Hunter paced the home, he needed to think of a way to free John. He knew in his heart John had resigned to be Mark's sex slave, enslaving himself to the deadman again. Hunter thought back to the first time in the dungeon and the hell that he had went through and for what? To save Cryptic, a night club? It had been one of the worse years of his life and John and Randy never knew. He had managed to keep his hell hidden from the ones who loved him, his brothers and his lover former lover Dave Batista.

Hunter let his mind wonder back to how John ended up with the man who held him captive by his side as a sex toy for three hundred and sixty five days. Mark out of the blue called Hunter one day wanting to know of a local artist to paint a mural for his mortuary. He knew John needed the money and told John about the offer telling him everything would be ok.

Mark had actually told Hunter that his life as a Dom was over and that he no longer felt the need for human sex slaves to fulfill his dark needs. Hunter, even though reluctant, introduced John to Mark. Only to Hunter's horror Mark ensnared John into his life of Master/slavery.

Hunter now, still paced in the middle of the night trying to think of a way for them all to make it out. Without entrapping anyone else into Mark's morbid world.

"Hey Hunter can't sleep huh?" Randy asked as he made his way down the steps. "No, hey you should go get some sleep. It's the middle of the night. We will try to figure all of this out in the morning." Hunter said. He was about to walk up to Randy when the phone rang. Randy went over and picked up the phone wondering who was calling so late.

**"Hello?...Oh hey...Um thanks but, Well, maybe you should come over...I know it's late but, there is something you need to see...Yeah alright bye."** Randy ended the call. Hunter looked at Randy in confusion. "I'm going to bed bro, I just need to get something for Seth first. Can you please answer the door. He will be here in twenty minutes." Randy asked and turned and left the room to walk into the kitchen, before Hunter could ask any questions.

Hunter wasn't tired anyway and decided on making a cup of coffee. He hoped the caffeine would be the magic he needed to think of a way to get John out of the mess that he had gotten his baby brother into.

Following Randy into the kitchen, Hunter quietly grabbed the instant coffee to make himself a bitter black cup. Hunter watched as Randy grabbed an Icepack from the freezer. "What's going on Randy?" Hunter asked. Randy jumped not knowing Hunter had followed him. "Oh umm." Randy hesitated. "Seth accidentally ran into the door, he still doesn't know his way around yet. He, um kind of hit his eye." Randy replied.

"Poor kid, well keep the door open." Hunter stated as Randy retreated out of the kitchen before another word could be said. As Hunter was taking his first sip of the hot bitter drink a knock was heard on the door. He walked out of the kitchen back into the living room to open the door. He walked over to the end table and sat the coffee down.

"Please God I know I don't pray as much as I should but please tell me what to do. Please help me save my brother, help me please?" Hunter prayed as he opened the door. His heart skipped a beat as his prayers were answered, before him stood the man who thought he was dead...

~O~

"I'm cold John." Shawn whispered. John held on to Shawn who laid curled up into his arms. No blankets or sheets laid around the dirty cold cement room. "I know baby. Here close your eyes." John said. Shawn lay on the bare mattress, his naked skin touching the cold material.

Neither man were clothed and both lay on the cot holding on to one another for heat and warmth. However Shawn was losing the fight to keep warm and John could feel his shivering and the touch of his cold skin.

"Close your eyes baby." John said. Shawn closed his eyes and waited to hear what John had in mind. John placed his hand onto Shawn's exposed left cheek. "I want you to use your imagination with me, I want you to breathe in deep and smell the oceans air. Feel the sand laying underneath our bleach blanket. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand. Can you feel it? Can you smell the air of sea salt and ocean breezes?" John asked.

Shawn nodded his head yes and held back a sweet tear from what John was trying to do for the both of them. "Now I want you to imagine the warm summer sun heating our skin, touching our faces, arms, chest and legs. Can you feel the sun beating it rays gently upon our skin. Kissing our skin with the gentleness of the yellow rays?" John whispered. Shawn smiled for the first time in hours.

"Yes I feel them. So warm and caressing." Shawn stated and leaned in and blushed a kiss to John's lips. Gently parting his lips, John's tongue skated on Shawn's lower one. Shawn parting his lips, invited John's tongue to taste his own. Together their tongues explored the texture of the other.

The feel of the ocean breeze continued to caress them as the sun kissed their skin and kept them warm. John and Shawn lost with each other in the warmth of their fantasy. For a few wonderful moments the dungeon like basement faded and the sky opened up to a sun kissed blue...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**

* * *

><p>an: please forgive me for any mistakes I was half asleep when I wrote this chapter! :) My muses demanded to be heard...Thanks for reviewing...Love Mj! ! ! ! ! ! ! **  
><strong>

Happy **Survivor** **Series** for those of you watching! ... Feed me more! ! ! ! !


	28. Forever

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, waldron82, nexus angel, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, TheBlackerTheBerry and CenaRKO1986

**for reviewing chapter 27!**

**please continue to review...you keep me going!  
><strong>

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

Hunter opened the door and his breath stopped. Dave pushed the door away and took Hunter into his arms. "Oh God I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!" Dave exclaimed. Hunter's eyes filled with tears as his lover moved his hands through his long hair. He leaned back and looked into Dave's glassy eyes.

Dave attacked Hunter's mouth as if it were air and he was suffocating. He felt as if his very life depended on that single kiss. Dave had left town to bury his father, his heart ripped in two at the though of burying his lover as well.

Hunter's lungs screamed for air, he didn't care. Dave finally pulled from the kiss. Hunter sucked in precious air and smiled. "Damn if I knew you were going to kiss me like that maybe I will die everyday." Hunter joked.

"Hey, It's alright. I was just joking." Hunter whispered as he noticed the grave look that crossed his lovers face. "I thought I lost you." Dave whimpered. "You didn't baby, I'm here." Hunter assured. Dave took Hunter's head into his hands and kissed his forehead.

"May I stay with you tonight?" Dave asked. "Forever" Hunter relied. They kissed once more and Hunter led them up to his bedroom. Tomorrow they would save his brother, tonight would be for them.

Hunter and Dave entered the bedroom and immediately clothes were shed and limbs were intertwined. One year and a half was such a long time to be apart and Dave wanted badly to be inside the man he loved.

Tears filled Dave's eyes as he pushed into Hunter, his cock as hard as marble. Hunter's love tunnel clenched around the marble hardness. He moaned out in full lust. The bed creaked as Dave began a gentle thrust into his boy. Both men lost in the gentle love-making.

Several hot and sweaty minutes later both men climaxed calling out each others names. They lay peaceful and content, entangled limbs holding onto one another as their breathing became lazed and back to normal. Silence remained between the two lovers, no words needed as they lay in the warmth as reunited lust equated them.

"Hey are you thirsty?" Hunter asked. "Yeah I could use a juice or something." Dave replied. "Alright, well I will grab a robe and get us something to drink." Hunter stated and climbed out of the warmness that was Dave.

Hunter grabbed his black silk robe and wrapped it around his naked body. He knew getting dressed would be pointless, and he just wanted to feel Dave's naked body against his. He frowned as he walked away though, their love-making hurt a little from the rape he sustained from Kane, he was just glad that in the dim light Dave didn't see his pain.

Dave did however notice Hunter's bad limp as he walked away. _"God did I hurt him? I didn't think I_ _thrust so hard."_ Dave worried as Hunter walked out through the door. Dave's worst fear was physically hurting the man he loves. It took him a long time to just be comfortable with his self to allow another man in his life.

Hunter made his way down the steps and in the kitchen. He was startled by the light under the door. He opened the door and watched as Seth sat the breakfast bar with his head in his hands, a glass of water sat in front of him. The young man looked to be sobbing.

Hunter walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Randy I didn't mean to leave the room, I was thirsty." Seth cried not knowing it was Hunter who stood beside him. Hunter was taken aback by Seth's desperate cry.

"Calm down Seth, it's only me." Hunter said and Seth looked up startled. "What the fuck!" Hunter exclaimed as he saw Seth's black eye. "Oh um, Randy and I were play wrestling and he accidentally elbowed me in the eye. It will be ok, I was just thirsty." Seth said and jumped up from the bar stool.

Hunter gave Seth a questioning look, before he could say anything further Seth disappeared through the kitchen door and left to go back to Randy's room. "An accident my ass. Looks like I need to save more than just one brother." Hunter said with a heavy sigh and vowed to talk to Randy first thing in the morning about what really happened between him and his boyfriend.

He was about to leave the kitchen when the phone rang. Thinking it was odd for someone to call late, he answered it anyway. **"Yeah"** Hunter asked. **"Hello my name is Wade Barrett and I'm looking for John."** Wade said. **"This is his brother Hunter, who the hell are you?"** Hunter asked at the English accent.

**"Your brother helped save me from someone evil and I wish to thank him."** Wade stated. **"Evil, Taker, well my brother is trapped with the son of bitch again. John and his boyfriend both are! He's not here!"** Hunter exclaimed sadly and ended the call.

The last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation with a man he didn't know. His arms ached to Dave again and that was where he was going, back into the arms of his lover.

~)~

"Hey my pets." Wade said as he entered the room where his pets lay naked and feasting on their late night snack of cheese and grapes. Wade smiled, enjoying having things back to they way they used to be.

Sheamus and Heath lay on their mats that lay on the floor. That was where the both of them felt more comfortable, especially in their Master's presence. Heath immediately lowered his head and crawled over to his Master's feet, on his hands and knees.

"How may I please you master?" Heath asked as he placed a kiss to the top of Wade's bare foot. Heath became slightly unsettled at the silence. He began to breathe easier though as he felt a hand touch his head. "I want to talk to you and Shea for a moment. Crawl back over to your mat and sit down." Wade said.

"Master." Sheamus stated. "Hello love." Wade replied, bending over he kissed Sheamus on his spiky red hair. Sheamus smiled at his master's gentle affection. This was the part he loved about bring with Wade. Wade always made him feel loved and good about himself.

Wade walked over to the mat and sat down in between his two pets. "Come" Wade said and opened his arms. Without hesitation both men fell into Wade's opened arms. Wade held his pets dearly. They enjoyed being in his arms, but wondered what was on Wade's mind. Wade seemed open and more relaxed on them than usual.

"There is something I need to do. A man who helped you find me is in trouble and I need to go save him. Return the favor type thing." Wade stated. Heath, who rarely looked into Wade's eyes, looked up at him with an angry look.

"No, you will be hurt, please master don't." Heath exclaimed. Wade sighed he knew he would have to punish Heath for his outburst, but that would wait for later. "Shea, you understand right? Taker he is a mean man and now John is back with him and his lover is entrapped as well. He helped to release me, the least I can do is help him." Wade explained.

Sheamus looked up at Wade's chin, knowing not to look in Wade's eyes unless asked to. "Yes master I understand. What can I do to help you?" Sheamus asked. "Look after Heath just a little while longer. I was hoping to go in and remove John with the help of Ryback, Bret and Steve. I will call them in the morning. I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Wade stated.

"Please don't go! Please I can't lose you again!" Heath exclaimed as tears pierced his eyes. Wade sighed he knew he would have to take Heath down stairs to keep him safe and he didn't want to hurt his pet.

"I have to do this my pets. I'm sorry, discussion is closed." Wade stated. Sheamus took Wade in his arms and held him tight. He knew there could be consequences later but right now he didn't care. "Heath I need you to stay in here. Sheamus come with me." Wade said.

Sheamus gulped fearing Wade was angry with him. He stood up and followed Wade out of the room. Anxiously he followed Wade to a bedroom, Wade's room. "I'm sorry master, I..." Sheamus stopped talking and fell to his knees and placed a gentle kiss to Wade's foot.

"Your not in trouble my pet, you may stand." Wade said when he noticed the way Sheamus trembled lightly. Sheamus kept his eyes lowered and stood up from the floor. "Come sit on the bed, I need to give you some instructions for tomorrow." Wade said and he and Sheamus sat down on the bed.

"I hate to do this but I must. In the morning I will be taking Heath to the room under the stairs." Wade stated. Sheamus tried to stop the gasp that came from his throat but failed. "Must you Master?" Sheamus whispered.

"Sadly yes. I will take him down to the room and chain him to the cross. I want you to be there and comfort him. Do what you must, if you must punish him but comfort him none the less. I know he hates that room but I have no choice." Wade explained.

Sheamus nodded his head. Heath hated the room under the stairs, it was the training room and a place where Heath feared. Heath was claustrophobic and the room was tiny with no windows. It was similar to a panic room.

"I will take Heath to my room tonight and carry him downstairs as he sleeps. You know what a heavy sleeper he is." Wade stated. Sheamus just sat there and nodded his head in agreement. He had his instructions and would not let his master down.

"Come I wish to have you to myself for an hour. Lay down and spread your legs. I'm going to take you now." Wade ordered, standing up he removed his clothes. He took Sheamus fast and hard, just the way Sheamus loved it...

**_Meanwhile_ **

John lay on the tiny dirty cot chained down by shackles. Taker had came back down to the room to rip Shawn from his arms for some obedience training. John had never seen Taker so angry yet so subdued at the same time.

"Please can't this wait until in the morning he is so tired." John asked. He could see the fatigue and sadness all over Shawn's naked body. Shawn was down on his hands and knees with an electric collar around his neck. Every time Taker told him to do something and it took Shawn too long, Taker would hit Shawn with the electric current.

This had been going on for two hours and John could no longer stand to hear his lovers screams. Taker looked over and John and walked to the bed. Without even giving a warning first, Taker grasped John's cock and began to stroke it.

"I'm not done with him yet and he is going to do as I say. Now get your cock hard because he is going to ride you." Taker stated. John couldn't believe his ears, at first he thought he had misunderstood. Taker released John's cock and unbind the shackles. "Fist your cock now John or I will shock him again." Taker warned.

John gasped and grabbed his cock as of it were life force and he needed it to survive. Taker kept the collar on Shawn's neck and ordered him to stand. Shawn stood on wobbly knees and walked over to the tiny cot.

"Bend over and I will prep you." Taker ordered. Shawn leaned over and locked eyes with John. He could see John was having trouble getting hard and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to John's cock. John blinked and tears warmed his eyes, his cock finally reacting.

"OOUUWHH!" Shawn cried out as Taker thrust in two dry fingers in. John jumped at the scream and used his free hand to grasp Shawn's. Shawn sucked his lower lip into his mouth and held onto John's hand tight as Taker thrust his fingers inside of him and spread them apart. He was afraid to tell Mark he was ready.

"Enough! climb on John and lower yourself onto his cock." Mark demanded. Mark watched as Shawn obeyed. John held his cock up for Shawn as his lover lowered himself down. "Breathe baby." John whispered as Shawn held his breath through the pain.

Finally Shawn was fully sheathed on John's cock. John raised his hand and touched Shawn's face. Shawn closed his eyes for five seconds feeling John's hand on him. Shawn began to gently rise up and then back down.

"Fuck!" Shawn screamed as the shock went through him. He looked at Taker for an answer. "Faster!" Taker growled. Pain of worry crossed John's face at Shawn's pain. Shawn picked up his speed of riding John's cock. John pushed in at a different angle and Shawn couldn't control the lusty moan that left his throat. "Oh God baby, I love you!" Shawn cried out. "I love your too baby, always" John replied. Tears of love fell from both of the lovers eyes.

The room faded away, John and Shawn lost in the intensity of their love forgot Mark was beside them. Mark watched as the couple has made love. Watching them together had opened something in Mark that had been closed for so long...His heart.

A longing hit his heart and a tear fell..."Jeff" He cried.

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**


	29. Finally free?

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, waldron82, TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel, Xenarocks99 and Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB

**for reviewing chapter 28!**

**please continue to review...you keep me going!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

A longing hit Mark's heart and a tear fell, "Jeff" He cried out in a whimper. The two men who climaxed in heaven came back down to earth as the name Jeff graced their ears and the longing behind the name took hold of their hearts.

Shawn leaned down and placed another kiss to John's lips. Both men feared it would be the last time they would be in each others arms. Shawn awaited for the shock to pour through him again but nothing came. John touched his face and kissed Shawn deeply once more.

When they looked at Mark they were shocked to find the big man sitting in a chair all limp with his head in his hand. Shawn gently pulled his now soft cock from his lovers ass and lay beside him. He wished at the moment that this was all over and he and John lay in their bedroom. Not on a cold dingy cot in a dark dusky basement.

Both men looked at each other after looking at Mark. John knew what Shawn wanted to do even though he was weary of the dead mans reaction. Shawn stood up from the bed and walked over to Taker. "Whose Jeff?" Shawn asked in a small voice.

"The man I killed. I loved him, apparently to death." Mark stated the emotion gone out of his voice. John sat up in the bed immediately, he wanted to protect Shawn right away. "How?" John finally managed to speak. Mark looked up and into Shawn's eyes.

"On your knees." Mark commanded. Shawn did as he was told and fell to his knees, he awaited yet another shock. Instead he was shocked when Taker removed the electronic device from around his neck. John felt a gush of relief knowing Shawn would not have to endure more pain from the harsh device.

Shawn didn't move after Mark took off the device, he sat back on his heels and looked at the big man. "Tell us about him. Tell us about Jeff." Shawn asked hoping that if Mark opened up it would help the man to live again and not feel the need to hurt people.

Mark sat in silence for a moment. He was feeling tired and the longer his heart ached the more it took from him. Hearing John and Shawn confess their love for one another opened the crack in his heart and he couldn't close it.

"We met a few years ago. Jeff was into hard drugs and I helped him to get clean by, by bringing him into slavery. He loved the pain it was a replacement for the drugs. It was like a new world for him and he thrived in it." Mark began.

Needing to feel close to Shawn, John slid off the cot and onto the floor. He took Shawn by the hand and held it tightly. Mark saw this and never said a word he continued on with his story. "Jeff had a friend Raven, one night we invited him to play. This was what Jeff wanted of course. Things got rougher than usual and, well Jeff died." Mark said.

"How did he die?" Shawn asked. "It's still cloudy, I'm not too sure. We were about to begin the third round of play, when Raven handed me a drink. The next thing I know I was waking up and Raven was telling me Jeff was gone. That he had died when I suffocated him. He said he had left the room and when he came back I was laying passed out on top of Jeff and that he had, had, I had suffocated him to death. I killed the man I loved!" Mark stated.

Shawn and John sat in silence, it was all too clear for them now. Mark's need to control and dominate was a cry out for love. Mark had just went about it all wrong. He was still grieving the death of his loved one and hurt people to dull the pain.

"I'm so sorry you went through that. It's obvious you two were in love. I hope you find love again Mark. I know you deserve it." Shawn said. Mark cocked his head to the side as if not understanding the words. The next words out of Mark's mouth floored both men, they never expected to hear them.

"Grab your things, you are free to go. Meet me upstairs in my office before you leave." Mark said and stood up. John grasped onto Shawn's hand tighter, he looked at Shawn for confirmation that he had heard the words correctly. Both men watched Mark walk up the steps.

"We're free?" John asked. Shawn nodded his head. "I think so." Shawn relied. They dressed in their clothes and walked up the steps. Their hearts beat rapidly at the words 'you are free to go'. Mark was sitting in his office when they walked in.

"Here, these belong to you. I don't have it in me to continue with the agreements. You are free. Please continue to love one another. You have a bond I have only lived once. You are both very lucky men. Live free and love always." Mark said and handed over the Master/slaves contracts to John and Shawn. "Also John I'm sorry for what I did to your brother." Mark said. John nodded his head thinking Mark was talking about Hunter.

Shawn looked at John and they both hugged each other. They left the office quietly and walked out of the mortuary free men...Little did they know that evil lurked and that it was just beginning...

Shawn held fast to John as they walked out into the bright sun. They were free and it felt so good. They walked through the parking lot when they were tazed by two big men. Before John and Shawn could register what was happening blackness came and darkness claimed them.

~O~

Wade wiped a tear from his face as he heard Heath's cries for freedom. "I'm sorry my little dove. Please forgive me?" Wade whispered as he walked away. He had no choice but to chain Heath up to that wooded X. He needed to keep Heath safe.

"Punish him, but only if you need too. He is in enough pain. Give me one hour then unchain him, however do not let him leave the room. I can't risk him trying to get free to help. You know how feisty he is. Assure him of my love." Wade instructed to Sheamus.

"Yes Sir. Are you all set?" Sheamus asked. "Yes, Ryback and Steve are on the way. Bret is sick with the flu, so Steve had him stay behind." Wade explained. " Be careful." Sheamus said. "Always love." Wade agreed and kissed Sheamus gently on the lips.

Wade walked away and up the stairs. He checked his phone for the text messages and grabbed his things. Walking out the front door he was greeted with Ryback and Steve already in the van ready to go. He looked back to his home and left to go save the man who had saved him...

~(~

"Morning Randy." Hunter stated as he poured himself some juice. "Hey bro, Dave still here?" Randy asked. Hunter's smile told Randy the answer. "Yeah, how about Seth? He still here?" Hunter inquired. "Yep still around. Don't worry I slept on the floor." Randy said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked as Randy began pulling things from the fridge. "What's it look like? I'm making breakfast." Randy said trying to state the obvious. Hunter was about to retort when a big muscle-bound man with tattoos trotted through the door.

"Hey I woke up and the bed was cold." Dave whined. Hunter blushed sweetly as a kiss was placed to his forehead and big arms engulfed him. "You about ready to go?" Hunter asked. "Where are you going?" Randy asked the two men, rolling his eyes at the display of affection.

"We are going to go get John and Shawn away from that asshole." Hunter stated. Randy flinched at John's name. He still had yet to tell John it was him who fucked him and gave him his freedom in the first place, only to have it thrown back in his face when John rejoined the monster. Randy clenched up his fists and was about the hit the counter when Seth entered the room.

"Don't you think you should go save him now?" Randy stated through clenched teeth. Hunter noticed how Seth took a step back at the tone in Randy's voice. "sorry to interrupt but can I go and help you save John?" Seth asked in a small voice.

"No! You need to stay with me!" Randy stated boldly. Hunter didn't like the tone of Randy's voice and was about to say something when Randy's demeanor changed altogether. Randy put a big smile on his face and unclenched his fists. "I was going to make us breakfast in bed. I don't want you to go Seth. I would die if anything bad happened to you. You know how evil your master and father can be." Randy stated sweetly, too sweetly.

Seth seeing the genuine concern on Randy's young face, melted. _"He really does love me."_ Seth thought to himself as a smile graced his face. "Can I help you cook?" Seth asked. Randy smiled and nodded his head.

Hunter and Dave left the room and began to gather their things. "Did Randy hit that young man? How else could he have a black eye?" Dave asked. "Well both have conflicting stories about how it happened. I need to free John and then we will work on Randy." Hunter said. Dave agreed and the left to go to the mortuary. Hunter was determined to set his brother and his brothers lover free...

~(~

"Awe what is it little one? Do you miss JoMo already?" Raven asked the man on the wall. The man only whimpered as Raven grasped his balls in his hand. "No, you still miss the deadman don't you? Well sorry little one, he still thinks you are dead." Raven chuckled.

Jeff allowed a tear to fall, not out of physical pain but out of anguish for the man who was grieving for him. "Well not to worry, I have two new playmates for you. Kane! Bring them in!" Raven barked. Just then a masked Kane, came into the room dragging two unconscious men on the floor by their shirts.

"Strip them and chain them to the two separate beds. Free from Mark? Ha! You hear that Jeffy? These were Mark's slaves. He fucked them, then freed them. He doesn't think about you any more." Raven said and licked the salty tears from Jeff's dirty face.

Raven released Jeff's balls and touched Jeff's face. "You will always be mine Jeff. Mark will never touch you again." Raven cooed, then kissed Jeff forcefully on the lips.

Little did Raven know that John and Shawn were both waking and they heard the name of Mark's loved one. Both men were smart enough to play dead...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

** Only a few chapters left! till the end!  
><strong>

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**


	30. Letting go

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, CENTON JADE, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, waldron82, nexus angel, Xenarocks99 and CenaRKO1986 ** for reviewing chapter 29!**

**please continue to review...you keep me going!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

Randy walked over to the stove and began heating the pan. Seth sat at the counter reluctant to walk over to Randy. Hunter and Dave had just left the home to go and try to bring home John and Shawn. "You like omelets right?" Randy asked with his back to Seth. "Yeah I do, with cheese and ham." Seth replied.

Randy turned his head back and smiled at Seth. "Me too, you like peppers and onions in yours?" Randy asked. "Sure." Seth agreed as Randy began to pour in the mixed eggs. Randy began the task of cooking breakfast wondering if John would be back in the house today.

"How about toast and apple butter to go with them and maybe some juice and milk?" Randy asked. "Sure. Can I help and pour our drinks?" Seth replied. He really did want to help Randy out. He was just too frightened to get too close to the younger man. Even though Randy was younger, he was still very strong for his age and Seth had a black eye to show for it.

Seth sighed to himself thinking about the three other bruises that were hidden. He jumped when he noticed Randy was watching him, he unconsciously had his hand covering his injured eye. He stood up to walk away from Randy but Randy was to close too fast.

Randy reached out and took Seth by the hand. Seth stood stone steel, almost afraid to breathe. "Does it still hurt?" Randy asked. "Oh, um, It's feeling better." Seth said knowing Randy was talking about his eye. "I'm so sorry Seth, I just don't know what has come over me. I wish I could take them back." Randy spoke honestly.

Seth nodded his head as the bruises on his shoulders began to ache as if they were being touched. Randy had grasped his shoulders so tightly last night that they were bruised, now with perfect hand prints. There was a worse bruise on his side from where Randy ran him into the corner of the dresser.

"You were angry with me. I'm sorry, I should have never brought it up. I thought I was trying to help you." Seth stated. "I know baby. I don't think I ever will be, How am I suppose to tell John it was I who fucked him. It makes me sick to even think about it." Randy said and Seth could already see a change in Randy. Randy had a glare and a dark look in his eyes.

"Then lets just, let's just eat ok. We never have to talk about it again." Seth stated he was afraid if he didn't try to change the subject the teenager he was falling in love with would hit him again and he didn't want a replay from last night. Randy was beautiful to him when he was at peace and Seth just hoped that Randy could stay at peace, but with John coming home Randy was so on edge that he was afraid Randy would lash out again.

Randy saw the fright in Seth's eyes and his heart sank, he really did wish he could take last night back. He wished he never punched and beat on the man he had fallen in love with. Randy knew Seth had gone through hell in his life, he just wished he could take back the little bit of hell he caused the young man only several hours ago.

Randy let go of Seth's hand and walked back over to the stove. He wished he had it in him to say what he was going to but he was so afraid that Seth would say what he truly didn't want to hear. Randy finished cooking their omelets and placed the bread in the toaster. "Can you get the apple butter out?" Randy asked.

Seth smiled and walked over to the fridge, he loved doing normal everyday things with Randy. Seth pulled out the sweet treat and grabbed the gallon of milk. He walked over to the counter and sat down the milk and apple butter. Randy removed two glass from the cupboard and grabbed the toast as it popped up.

Seth grabbed the glasses of cold milk he poured and walked over to the breakfast bar. Randy brought over two plates of food and sat them down. He stood on the other side of the bar as Seth sat down. "This smells wonderful Randy. Who taught you to cook?" Seth asked.

"John." Randy replied. Seth stopped moving and looked down. Randy looked at Seth and seeing the older mans fear, he braced himself for what he was about to say. "Seth look at me please?" Randy asked and Waited for Seth to look at him again. Randy swallowed the lump in his throat and began to release Seth and let the older man go.

"I am so sorry for what I have done. I should have never hit you. I find something growing inside me that I don't like and I wish I could tell you that our love is enough to stop it, but I can't. I love you Seth, love you enough to let you go. I can't promise you that I will never hit you again and never hurt you again. I can't let it go if I don't know what it is. If you chose to stay I will try my best to be a good person that's all I can do." Randy said.

Seth looked at Randy and thought about what the young man said. He knew love can change a person and he knew in his heart that if he kept loving Randy, Randy would eventually be alright. "I want to stay with you Randy. I love you. I know you don't graduate for another year, but I want to be here for you. I'm not afraid of you and my heart needs you here with me." Seth said as a small tear left his eye.

"Then I will try to control my temper. I will be here for you as well." Randy said. Seth smiled as Randy leaned over the bar and claimed his lips. They kissed deeply until both of their tummy's protested the emptiness. "Let's eat this amazing breakfast before it gets cold." Seth said. "Yeah after I slaved over a hot stove." Randy replied and then it hit him what he said.

"Sorry baby I wasn't thinking." Randy said. "It's alright. I just wish I had a real dad and not some...well anyway." Seth stopped his thoughts but Randy understood. They sat in silence and ate their breakfast, both lost in thought about how Hunter and Dave were doing with getting John and Shawn free...

~O~

Wade opened the door to the mortuary with Steve and Ryback in tow. They walked trough to Marks office and Wade stopped by the loud voices that came from the room. He looked in and noticed the man who stood at John's door. The man was yelling at Mark and had his hand around his throat.

Mark was standing over his desk, trying his best to explain. "Where are they!" Hunter barked. Dave was standing beside Hunter ready to strike on Mark if need be. "I told you Hunter I let them go. I no longer wish to retain them. I have given them their freedom." Mark explained.

Hunter still didn't believe him. "Wade, what are you doing here?" Mark asked seeing the three men outside of his office door. Hunter looked behind him and saw the British man he had seen at his door late last night. "It seems the same reason John's brother is, to free him from you." Wade stated.

Wade feared Mark but he feared anyone else being in the mans clutches even worse. Hunter turned his attention back to Mark. "I don't believe you! Show me! Hunter said. "Then I will. I will take you down stairs and through out my home." Mark said. Hunter finally released his hold on Mark and looked at Dave.

Dave had an excited look on his face when he saw Steve and Ryback. They had been friends in school but had lost touch over the years. Mark opened his desk drawer taking out a paper. "Before I lead you through my home there is something I must do first, Wade a moment?" Mark asked. Ryback looked like he could eat Taker when Wade began walking toward the long-haired older male.

"Master." Wade stated and lowered his head. "Not anymore. You are free Wade. I'm sorry for what I have done. I was lost and confused, go and love your boys. Take care of them and cherish them always. Please do not go down the road I have." Mark said.

Wade didn't want to tell the older man that he almost had. "Thank you Master Taker, thank you. If things had been different." Wade said as tears filed his eyes. "I once loved you know. Truly loved you." Wade continued.

"Yes my pet, I know." Mark said as he wiped the tear from Wade's face and handed him the last thing that bound them, the last Master/slave contract Taker would ever have...

~o~

"That should do it." Kane said as he finished tying John and Shawn down to two twin beds. The beds had two feet between them and were covered with dingy grey rubber cloths. Both men hated feeling vulnerable as they naked in a strange room, but they both were smart enough to pretend to be still unconscious.

"Good now leave them. I have a master to call and to bait." Raven stated. John tried to remain still as a soft moan of pain crossed his ears. He knew it was not Shawn but the noise sounded heartbreaking. He hard footsteps cross past him and walk a few feet away then stop.

"Awe don't worry Jeff I will kiss him good-bye before I kill him. Like I said it I can't have you no one can. It's long over due. I will get the mortuary and his lover." John heard Raven say. Another heartbreaking moan was heard and the smacking sound of a kiss filled the room.

"Come on its time to see my brother. Too bad John's still passed out, I've been dying to claim that ass ever since I had his brother down on his knees. Kid can suck a mean cock." Kane said. John tried with all his might to calm his boiling blood and remain still, he was on the verge of losing the battle when Raven finally spoke.

"Yes well let's go see your brother. I can't wait to see Mark's face when he sees the brother he killed in the fire that took his parents lives." Raven said. Shawn and John both remain still as two sets of footsteps head toward a door that opened and then shut.

"Dear God, I know it's been a while since you heard from me, but please don't let them hurt him. I love him God. Please let Mark live." Tears filled the eyes of John and Shawn as they heard Jeff's prayer.

"Shawn" John whispered as he opened his eyes. His heart broke at seeing his lover bound by leather cuffs to a bed, stripped naked. He knew he looked the same, because when Shawn opened his eyes he held the same look.

"John are you alright baby?" Shawn asked. "My head hurts but other than that yeah." John replied. "Mark finally lets us go and now this." John stated in disbelief. He surveyed the room and gasped at what he saw. A naked man was chained to a wall, he looked thin dirty and abused. "m...mark my mark." a small voice came from over in that corner.

"Are you Jeff? The Jeff?" John asked in disbelief. "my name is Jeff yes." the beaten man replied. "The Undertaker he?" Shawn was about to ask further but the man they only knew as Jeff broke down in sobs. He was tired, cold, hungry and most of all without hope.

"Hey don't cry, we will find a way to get you back to Mark." John said. "You, you can't he, thinks I'm dead." Jeff sobbed. "Yes well he might think you are dead but he still loves you. Look we will come up with a plan to get out of here and then we will get you back where you belong." Shawn stated and Jeff smiled for the first time in three years. He believed what the long haired man said and finally he had hope of going home...

~(~)~

Mark opened the door to the basement, he had a picture frame in his hand. He walked down the steps in the dim darkness and looked around the room. For the first time in a long time the room felt empty. He felt empty.

"I'm tired Jeff, So very tired. I'm ready to come to you. I don't want to live anymore alone and without you here. Please forgive me for taking this way out but I miss you and I just want the pain to end." Mark spoke to the photo of Jeff.

He lay the photo down and picked a razor blade. Holding up his wrist he pushed the blade in...

~v~

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**


	31. Can evil be redeemed?

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, waldron82, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986 and Xenarocks99 **for reviewing chapter 30! please continue to review...you keep me going!**

_This story is..._**FICTIONAL!  
><strong>I own no one in this story sadly :(

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

"It's getting late Seth, I hope everything is ok." Randy said. Randy and Seth were sitting in the living room awaiting Hunter's return with John and Shawn. Randy had talked with Seth and he and the older teen decided to talk with john, Randy was going to tell John what happened that night that John was given his freedom, Seth was going to be with him as he did.

"It's only two, I'm sure everything is going to be ok. I could call my father and find out." Seth suggested. "No! I don't want you to have contact with him ever again. I love you Seth and I don't want him to hurt you anymore." Randy explained. "Alright." Seth said and melted in the love he felt from Randy.

Randy kissed Seth on the head and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Seth, would, can I feel inside you?" Randy asked. He knew Seth was still slightly frightened of him from before, so he wanted to ask the older teen before he made a move on him. Seth looked up at Randy. "You want me, here?" Seth asked. "Yes, I need to feel inside you." Randy said, his voice filled with longing lust. Seth knew they had not had sex since the night before Randy had been forced to give John is freedom.

"Please it will help to take my mind off of things and maybe even help me get past some other..." Randy's words were stopped with a kiss. Seth gave him a heated look of his own lust and need. Randy began unbuttoning Seth's jeans, his hand reaching underneath and finding his already half hard treat. Seth raised his hips and slid his jeans and underwear down past his knees down to the floor.

Randy leaned over and took his meaty treat into his mouth and sucked on the mushroom head, he was rewarded with a generous amount of pre cum. "mmm more" Seth moaned out. Randy sucked the pre cum down his throat and pulled his mouth off Seth's cock. "Aww baby please, more?" Seth begged.

"Shh baby I have you. I just need to get comfy ok. Let me get undressed and then I will have your cock back into my mouth and sucking it down." Randy cooed. Seth nodded and removed his shirt to undress the rest of the way. He took his member into his hand and thrust it up and down as Randy undressed.

Like Randy promised, he was on his knees with Seth's cock in his mouth. Both teenagers lost in each other they weren't even phased by the fact they were downstairs in the living room, only feet away from the unlocked front door. Randy stood up from the floor and laid Seth down onto the leather sofa. Seth gasped, immediately feeling a dry finger go into him.

"Sorry baby, we need lube. Let's go upstairs." Randy suggested. "No! No lube! Need you in me know! Please ohhh please!" Seth begged he was losing it, coming undone by the finger that was stretching him out, he continued to move his hips up and down on the finger. "Shh, ok I will give you what you need." Randy said as removed his finger and spit into his hand. Using the saliva as lube he slowly pushed in not wanting to hurt the man below him.

"Let me know if it is too much and I will stop." Randy said. Seth nodded in agreement and bent his knees to his chest opening himself to Randy. He took hold of Seth's member and pushed in gently as he rubbed the shaft. Seth pushed his hips up from the sofa to meet Randy's thrusts. "Move Randy please! Need to feel it! ahh, yes that's it! OH AAAAH! Right there! OH Yes right there!" Seth cried out in lust filled bliss as Randy probed his pleasure pad, that little bundle of nerves that brought every nerve alive.

Randy looked down into Seth eyes, as gentle as he could he placed a feather light kiss on Seth's injured eye. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." Randy whispered. "All's forgiven, now please fuck me!" Seth exclaimed. Randy smiled at his lover and began a hard thrusting. "As you wish, lover. Get ready to take my cock." Randy stated. "Fuck yeah give it to me!" Seth cried and that's what Randy did. Both young men moaned their orgasm and held each other until their breathing leveled.

Randy removed his satisfied shaft from Seth and both of them used their shirts to clean up their seed. They had just finished dressing in their jeans when the door opened and a concerned Hunter came through the door. "Randy is John and Shawn here?" Hunter asked.

Randy's face was still blushed from the amazing sex he and Seth said. "Um nope, thought they would be coming back with you?" Randy said. Hunter looked from Randy to Seth and knew what had just happened, the smell of sex was in the air.

"Randy I hope you practiced safe sex, and next time not on the couch. I will deal with you later Seth but right now I need to find John." Hunter stated. "Well they are not here. Where do you think they could be?" Randy asked getting worried. "Not sure, fuck I don't like this. Dave is in the truck, I guess we will see if we can back track. If John calls, you need to call me and let me know. Seth keep your hands off of my baby brother until we talk, understand?" Hunter asked.

"Yes sir" Seth answered politely. "Good, now I need to go so I can bring John home." Hunter said and walked out the door. He just hoped that he would be bringing John home safely, a bad feeling continued to creep through his being...

~)~(~

Mark opened the door to the basement, he had a picture frame in his hand. He walked down the steps in the dim darkness and looked around the room. For the first time in a long time the room felt empty. He felt empty.

"I'm tired Jeff, So very tired. I'm ready to come to you. I don't want to live anymore alone and without you here. Please forgive me for taking this way out but I miss you and I just want the pain to end." Mark spoke to the photo of Jeff.

He laid the photo down and picked up a razor blade. Holding up his wrist, he pushed the blade in, the red crimson began to fall. "Mark? There you are, hey what the hell are you doing?" Wade asked. He had came back into the mortuary to see if Mark had any idea as to where John and Shawn might have gone.

Mark only looked up with a look that broke Wade. He fell to his knees and ripped his shirt off. He tore the shirt and wrapped a strip over Taker's injured wrist. "This is not the way Mark. You need to fight, you are strong, too strong of a man to take your life this way." Wade stated. "Nothing left" were the last words he heard from Taker.

Wade cursed himself for not removing the blade from Taker's hand as it sliced through Takers chest. "Damn it Mark! Fucking stop! John and Shawn need your help! They are missing and we can't find them!" Wade screamed. Mark felt the pain but as the blood trickled it's release, so did the loss.

"Missing?" Taker asked. "Yeah I just got a call from Hunter. John and Shawn never made it home. They are tire tracks marring the pavement in the parking lot, we think maybe they had been taken. We need your help to find them." Wade said as he held another piece of his shirt to Taker's bleeding chest.

Wade jumped at the sound of the ringing phone over by the wall. A phone that was rarely used. "Do you want me to answer that?" Wade asked. Taker nodded and Wade pressed the shirt to Mark's chest tighter. He checked Taker's vitals and made sure he was ok before he stood up to answer the protesting phone.

**"Yeah? Yes he's here. Is this important Raven? Fine I will let him know."** Wade stated and hung the phone. "Raven is on his way to see you, he called to see if you are here. I guess he was checking to see if you were alone. He doesn't know I am free, so this doesn't make sense." Wade said. Mark just looked at him in confusion. Wade walked back over to Mark and kneeled down.

"He said something else, he wanted me to tell you that he was bringing you some skittles. You've never ate skittles. What could that mean?" Wade asked. Mark gasped and his breathing speed up. Wade thought it was because he was in pain. Taker was in pain but not from the cuts, from the loss of his lover from years ago

Wade never knew about Jeff. Mark had kept him in his heart and never told another soul except John and Shawn. It was Shawn's eyes and John's love for Shawn that had opened the door and set Jeff free. Mark was just as confused as Wade was as to what 'bringing skittles' meant, however he felt a grimness hit his heart.

He felt odd at that, his heart had been so dead for so long...

~(~)~

JoMo cringed as Kane touched him. The last few hours had been almost hell on him, Kane had taken liberties with him one too many times and he was sore. His heart ached for the loss of Billy Kidman and he wished he could be free and go back home to Kansas where the love he left still remained. Billy dieing had made him feel sad and alone. How could one man get away with so much? He asked himself as the thought about Raven and the man on the wall.

JoMo had left home to fill his passion of music when he was kidnapped and taken by a crazed man name Raven. Now here he was at the hands of a monster who wore a red and black mask to hide his hideously scared face, well JoMo assumed that was why the man hid his face.

"It's ok. I will make you feel good. I did before, you came so pretty for me." Kane whispered. JoMo tried fight but he gave up when Kane hit his prostate. JoMo thrust his hips back to Kane. He hated that he felt this way but truth was Kane did make him feel real good. If he really told the truth, Kane made him feel things no man other man had.

JoMo wrapped his arms around Kane. Kane stopped his thrusts and looked into JoMo's eyes. Kane's breath stopped as he looked past the fear, what he saw was akin to love. "Why did you stop?" John asked. "Why are you not afraid of me?" Kane asked.

"I don't know. Why do you wear that mask?" JoMo replied. "I don't like what's underneath." Kane stated. "Would you take it off for me?" JoMo asked. Kane not used to seeing no fear nodded his head yes.

With trembling hands JoMo removed Kane's mask. "Beautiful" he whispered as he saw Kane for the first time...

~v~

Will Kane continue to help Raven or will his first love ever, have his heart and change him forever? Can evil be redeemed?

**PLEASE REVIEW...HOW ELSE WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

**LOTS OF LOVE...Mj :)**


	32. The Monster You Made Me

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:  
><strong>JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry , waldron82, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB and Xenarocks99 **for reviewing chapter 31!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

Mark was alone in his office, Wade had just left after bandaging him up. Wade was going to stay but Mark had asked him to leave. He knew Raven was on his way and didn't want to hurt the man any worse than he had already done. He had done enough damage to Wade in the short time the Englishman was with him.

Mark stood up from his desk and looked around the mortuary that had been willed to him by his parents. So much loss filled the empty walls. He walked out of his office and stood in front of the mural that had been painted by John's hands. The feeling from the mural was death, loss and greed.

Mark sighed to himself as he looked around the large room that held designer cryptic caskets. He began to wonder if his life would have been different if Jeff had lived and his lover had stayed with him. Would he even want to own the mortuary anymore?

A faint smile graced his lips as the thought to Jeff's first kiss, first time in their bed, first words of I love you. "Why Jeff? Why did you have to bring Raven into our lives?" Mark sighed, he knew in his heart if Raven never happened Jeff would still be there. Maybe that was why he had abused Raven so?

Mark walked back into his office and over to his desk. Pulling out a key, he opened the last locked drawer and pulled out the last remaining contract, Raven's. Raven was the one who wanted the contract to begin with, after the loss of Jeff. He swore to Mark that his life was over without his best friend and pleaded for Mark to take his life. Mark did so by taking Raven in as a lifestyle slave.

Mark did his worse to Raven and the young man loved it. Mark smirked as he thought about the pain that he gave Raven and the way Raven craved, begged and pleaded for more. Over time though, Raven grew weary of his master only to spend less time with him.

Raven asked to be a master himself and Mark complied and gave the young man the freedom to branch out and explore his own dominance. Mark thought that would be the end to him being the master of Raven yet Raven remained coming around and every once in a while, for the pain only Mark could give him.

"Talking to yourself old man?" Raven asked as he entered Mark's office. Raven walked over with a box wrapped in rainbow-colored wrapping paper. "Here Merry Christmas." Raven stated as he sat the box down onto the desk. Raven methodically pushed it toward the deadman and then walked away.

The man with the long curly brown hair left the mortuary to go back to his unwilling little pets that awaited him. Mark took the package and unwrapped it. A tear of anger and rage filled him as he picked up a hand full of skittles that hid the medallion, the medallion that Raven claimed to have buried with Jeff.

Mark walked over to his safe in the office, it was hid behind a picture of a vampire that had ripped a young mans head in two. He put in the code and opened the safe. No words were said as he pulled out a shot-gun and two throwing stars and a knife.

Raven was about to die and by his hands.

Mark walked outside of the mortuary looking for the man who was playing with his heart. He looked around the darkening streets and no one was found. "You are a deadman Raven, you are the one who made me the monster I am. You will pay for creating the monster you made me." Mark stated...

~)~(~

"Damn it! They have to be somewhere Dave! This is crazy! Somethings wrong." Hunter stated as they continued to look for John and Shawn.

"We are going to find them Hunt, we won't stop until we do." Dave replied.

Hunter shook his head and picked up his cellphone, he was going to try to call Randy one more time.

Randy had yet to answer his cellphone or reply to any text messages.

Hunter tossed his phone down on the seat of the pickup truck.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is that kid not answering the phone?" Hunter yelled out in anger.

Dave looked over at his angry lover, he had a feeling as to what the young teenager was up to...sadly Dave was mistaken...

~(~)~

"Randy, baby? What is it?" Seth asked. His reply from Randy was a fist to his good eye. "Randy please don't!" Seth cried as the hit repeated, this time to his gut. Seth's eyes teared, he tried his best to remember what he had done to set the young man off again, nothing came to mind.

"Shut up and take it! You made me this way. If I had never met you or your father then I would not wish my brother would never come home!" Randy screamed and grabbed Seth by the blonde streak in his hair. Seth cried out in pain as his hair was ripped from his head.

Randy looked at the several strands of blond hair in his hand and laughed. "Your father make you die your hair like that?" Randy asked in a cruel voice. Seth whimpered his response. "Yes"

Randy looked at Seth as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Please don't hurt me Randy, I have hurt enough." Seth pleaded. Randy cocked his head to the side and slammed his fist into Seth's jaw. Seth went down on his knees from the pain.

Randy looked down at his fallen lover and watched the older teen cry out in his pain.

"Shh" Randy said as he looked down. He fell to his knees beside his lover as his eyes cleared and the rage left as if it were never born.

"I have you." Randy said and touched Seth on his shoulder. Seth jumped from the touch as it were fire.

"Don't touch me!" Seth screamed out as he moved away from the hands that hurt him...He was lost and devastated, he could not recall what he had done to set Randy off...

~)~(~

John looked at Shawn who was dozing in and out of sleep. "Shawn are you alright?" John asked. "Yeah head hurts, can't stay awake." Shawn explained. "Hang in there baby, Please Shawn don't leave me. I need you to live baby. I can't live with out you." John said.

"Love yo..." Shawn's words trailed off. "Shawn! Shawn! SHAWN!" John screamed but no more words came from the love of his life, he slowly felt Shawn slipping away.

"God please let him be ok." John pleaded. He was so afraid for his lover. John's silent tears fell, he looked to the man chained to the wall for help, but sadly he knew there was nothing left he could do. A tear fell from Jeff's eyes for the couple who showed so much love.

"I'm baaaccckkkk! Did ya miss me?" Raven called out into the closet of pain. "Please Raven, It's Shawn, he needs help. Please let Shawn go. He won't wake up! please help him!" John pleaded on deaf ears.

Raven just smiled down at the naked man and began to undress.

"Shawn! Shawn!" John tried again to wake his lover. He was so focused on Shawn he hadn't even noticed a naked Raven descending on top of him. A scream of terror and pain filled the tiny room as John cried out in pain...Raven had ripped him in two.

"Jo..oh..hn" Shawn whimpered beside him, the scream had brought him back from the edge. Shawn's heart broke as he watched the man rape his lover. "Don't worry I have a playmate for you too." Raven stated. "I don't think so! It's over Raven." the man in black and red stated.

Kane walked over taking Raven by the hair, he ripped the man out of John. Raven was laying in a pile of beaten, broken blood by the time Kane was finished with him. "Please Glenn help him?" John asked talking about Shawn. John knew what Randy had been through at the hands of the tall man but hoped he would help him anyway.

"Jo baby, release the men and call for help." Kane said. "Yes doll" JoMo said and kissed him on the cheek. Jeff was the first man JoMo released. Jeff was so weak from being bound to the wall so long he began to fall. "Glenn baby, please help me?" JoMo asked.

Kane walked over to JoMo, leaving a battered Raven gasping for air. Kane picked up the weak man from JoMo's arms and walked him over to the small sofa that Raven uses for watching. "Help him, can't wake up." Jeff said talking about Shawn. A tear fell from John's eyes over the concern Jeff was showing Shawn.

"Shawn?" John cried out again. Kane release John from his binds and even though John was in overwhelming pain from the assault, he went to Shawn as fast as he could. "Jo..ohn." Shawn whispered. "Yes baby, it's ok. I have you." John replied.

JoMo covered Jeff with a blanket and the man balled up into the fetal potion, pain filling his body from the lack of movement.

"What in the hell are you doing Kane! You are supposed to help me!" Raven stated in anger as he went to stand. Kane looked at the battered man, he was about to speak when the door was kicked opened and an angry Taker barged through the door.

Taker pulled the gun and was about to shoot Raven when a gasp and small voice was heard...

"Mark, Mark! MARK!" Jeff cried out as he saw his love. His body protested but he sat up on the sofa and reached out his arms. It happened so quick that no one could stop it. Raven ran after Mark and the gun went off. A bird had fallen and the world went on.

Raven lay dieing. "Was suppose to be mine, your brother was supposed to help me...mortuary...Jeff...mine..." Raven said before coughing up blood and fading to black...

Mark looked stunned at Raven's words, his lover was alive and so was the brother he thought had died in a fire long, long ago...

Mark looked down at Jeff and picked up the man into his arms bridle style. "Never lot me go!" Jeff stated. "Never" Mark replied...

_**Three days later...**_

"Any change?" Hunter asked his baby brother. "No he's still in a coma." John sadly relied. "I need him Hunt, I need him in my life to breathe." John stated. Randy looked on at the love John showed Shawn and he knew it was time to tell John what had happened that one night.

Seth was at home now, after the latest attack on him, they both decided to part for a while and see where things went. Randy missed Seth, but knew his mood swings were getting worse and he feared he would hurt Seth more, in the end he decided to let Seth go.

Randy kept the hair he had pulled from Seth's head as an anchor to level his anger, he never wanted to be the monster so many had become. "John, Hunter, there is something you need to know. I have to tell you what happened the night you were freed John, and I think Hunter should be here for this.

John was sitting by Shawn's side and looked up at Randy in confusion. "I was the one who, who did it. I, they had a pillowcase over your head and you could not see. It was me John, I was the one who fucked you for your freedom." Randy said as his angry tears fell and he fell to his knees. "Please...for, forgive me!" Randy cried.

John didn't know what to think, so many emotions ran through him but the biggest was sorry, he felt bad for his baby brother to be forced to do such a thing. He went down on his knees and held his baby brother as he cried. Randy cried it all out as he felt four arms encircle him. Hunter held both his brothers tight.

"It's alright Randy, There is nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong." John whispered and the healing began. They were still hugging and crying when a small 'John' came from the bed above.

John looked at Randy before he moved. "I will be ok, go to him John, he loves you." Randy stated. He had someone to see of his own and hoped that Seth would remain in his life. He felt as if the world had been removed from his shoulders and his life truly began to grow.

"Shawn?" John asked as he kissed his love on the lips. "Yours baby, always." Shawn replied...

**One year later...**

A double reception was taking place as the couples danced. Dave held his husband Hunter tightly on the dance floor as Shawn kissed his husband John. A year had gone by and lots had changed.

Mark sold the mortuary and moved away with Jeff. Together they opened their home to Kane and JoMo who all lived in harmony. To this day no one knows where They live, and every one wants it that way.

Wade and his pets still live together and they are happier than ever. At the moment they sat at the table watching the husbands dance and enjoy being newly married. Heath with his eyes tearing, looked at Wade. Wade reached over to him and took his hand. Sheamus smiled and took Wade's free hand into his own...

Seth took Randy's face into his hands and kissed him gently. "Marry me Randy? After collage, become mine?" Seth asked. Randy's eyes filled with tears. Together they had helped Randy to get the help he needs and Randy has yet to suffer from anymore swings...the monster had calmed...for now...

"Yes Seth, yes I will marry you." Randy whispered and sealed it with a kiss...Together they watched John and Shawn on the dance floor...

"I love you John, my husband, my own." Shawn said. "I love you too, Shawn, my husband my own." John replied. They kissed passionately and swirled around the floor. Their lives were just begging and the possibility's were endless...They had survived and came out stronger than ever...

**The End! ... please review...**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting this story! As always I'm sitting here with Tears in my eyes...ending a story I loved to write is always painful! Hope the ending was a good one! Love Mj =)  
><strong>


End file.
